Azure days to onyx nights
by Moonknight4217
Summary: The life of a trainer is a hard one. The constant threat of death hanging over their head and their Pokemon heads scare most people into living a peaceful life. Not Matt and friends. With an evil organization wanting to kill them and ancient prophecy's to fulfill there's a lot of things to do before this years Indigo league. Matt and friends will do it all. Please R&R!
1. The beginning idiots

**MoonKnight here from the future, thanks to my Beta The Pokemon Otaku who's gone and fixed this chapter up for me. If your reading this Otaku thanks. Now on to the first chapter! REVIEW OR DIE BY A ANGRY METAPOD!  
**

I woke up from a long nap. I opened my eyes and yawned gaining the attention of the person next to me.

"Well, look what the Meowth dragged in."

"Oh, shut up Lily."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the grass." She said with that annoying little smirk she always gets starts teasing me. Then her eyes suddenly brightened up like they do whenever they get an idea.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that new Moomoo Milk joint that just opened up by the school?" I nodded my head in confirmation. "Awesome", she said looking at me with energy, "Last one there gets to pay the bill for whatever the other person wants." As soon as she said this she ran off towards town.

I just got up cracked my knuckles, sighed, and started to run towards town, already knowing I'd lose, but I still would have paid for the bill anyways. It's the least I could do for her after she saved me from getting adopted.

At the edge of the field I looked back with the odd feeling I wouldn't see this place for a while. I sighed, remembering all the times I spent with Lily at this place. I turned back and ran into the forest, not wanting to make Lily wait too long for me.

Jogging in the forest was always a pleasant experience, but today it was even better, if such a thing was possible. All the wild Pokémon that I'd ever seen in here were out. I saw a Caterpie eating some leaves on a tree, a Weedle crawling on a moss covered log, Rattata looking for food scrapes on the ground, Pidgeys making their nests in the trees, and even a Butterfree sucking nectar off some flowers. Of course I didn't go near these wild Pokémon because, even the biggest idiot knows wild Pokémon can and will kill if you approach their territory without a Pokémon of your own.

Looking at these peaceful Pokémon made me long for one of my own, but I only had one more week until my birthday, and at the age of 15 I could legally become a Pokémon trainer and go on my own journey without adult supervision. Lily had been able to go on a journey for a month now, but she'd promised she wouldn't go on a journey without me. She already had a Pokémon, but I don't know what it is yet because she'd been purposely hiding it from me, so I would be surprised when we started to go on the journey. I honestly don't want to know so it can be a surprise just like she wanted. I remember when she confronted me about it, like a week after her birthday. I remember it clearly.

(Flashback)

"Hey Matt."

"Lily! I thought you already would have gone on your journey by now."

"Yeah, about that…Matt... I don't want to be a bother, but can I please go with you when you go on your journey? I perfectly understand if you don't want me to tag along..."

"Lily, Lily. Would you please look at me."

She turned her head and stared into my eyes with a red tint on her cheeks. She really did look pretty, especially when she was embarrassed. I looked at her, with the same tight blue jeans and the white Pikachu shirt she always wore. She was about 5'7 and had a nice body… whoa, Matt, what are you thinking about?... Now it was me getting all red.

She had no idea what I was thinking because she's no Aura user or psychic (Thank Arceus) so she just said to me "What?"

I forced myself to look back at her and only her face, and nothing else, I swear. She had this pretty Eevee brown hair that went down her back to a point a little under her shoulders and covered a little bit of her face, but didn't cover her amazing emerald eyes. Arceus why am I thinking like this?

"Lily I wouldn't even think of going on my journey without you." And with that I hugged her. Oh, oh my Arceus what am I doing?! I let her go from my hug and if it was even possible, she was redder than before. But when she looked in my eyes all I could see was pure happiness radiating from every part of her face.

(Shift to present)

I looked around me and realized I was in a new and foreign part of the forest. I must have kept walking when I had that little flashback. I just groaned and tried to find the path I was following into the town. In these forests surrounding the towns and routes if you get lost, you're basically screwed unless you can find a path. I needed to go back to Pallet Town quick so I didn't worry Lily too much. I could just try turning around since that seemed to be my best bet. I heard some voices to my right, and I happily sighed, glad to get some help but what I got instead was much, much worse.

"Arceus dammit! We were supposed to catch that one!"

The body of a dead Nidoran, with its purple fur stained red and a huge bullet hole in its chest. The two men standing over it had strange looking uniforms making them look like they had armor (picture the leather armor in Skyrim but pitch black and completely smooth) with a logo on the back, and I'd assume it was on the front too. The logo looked like a strand of DNA, but instead of the red and blue norm, it was Silver and Gold with lightning bolts something from the strand and a circle of rainbow like colors surrounding the whole thing.

"Well what in the Distortion World was I supposed to do? The little bugger charged at me."

"I don't think you know the importance this little guy had. He had a Hidden Ability!"

"So?"

"Well you stupid little rookie, our leader loves experimenting with Pokémon's DNA and EV's, whatever those are, so this "bugger" could have been uber important in his efforts."

And with that the man pulled out a gun and shot his partner in the head.

I almost shouted out at this but controlled myself. Instead of standing here in the open like an idiot I had the sense to roll into some bushes.

The man sighed and pulled out an odd little walkie-talkie thing.

"Krimson Cell HQ? Yeah, its Walter. When we arrived the Nidoran was dead, and an Arbok was there eating it's head. It killed the rookie before I was able to shot it but now it is dead. You sure… okay… well it must be going then… thank you. Yeah, well, Walter out."

The man put away the walkie-talkie and started walking my way. I only got to see the back of his head before but the face greatly shocked me. He looked like any other person. He didn't show any regret or any other emotion over the other man's death and simply walked away.

I got up from the bush and started to walk in the complete opposite direction of the guy. I felt three emotions about the scene I just witnessed. Shock, disgust, and anger. I mean how could someone just kill his own partner and not even show the slightest emotion. I felt sick to the core over the dead Nidoran and almost vomited. But I could not because it might attract some nasty Pokémon that could be attracted to the sound or smell of it. And most of all, shock. I mean anybody in my shoes with even the slightest hint of a soul would fell this. This… this… this is just pure evil!

After about five minutes of walking, the forest grew darker all of a sudden, I couldn't tell if it was because of the passage of time or just the leaves blocking out the light but I didn't like it. I'll admit it. I was a bit scared but I continued pushing forward for Arceus knows what reason.

After a while I saw the outline of a man in a purple suit. I shouted out at him to gain his attention and he turned around, but what I saw after that both shocked me and horrified me. It morphed shape and became a Gengar.

He smiled at me with the trademark Gengar smirk, and I was petrified with fear. It started laughing and fired a shadow ball at me. I may not be the most athletic guy around but I have some amazing reflexes. I managed to dodge it, but it shadow sneaked up to me, and then hit me with a Shadow Claw. It hurt like a bitch, and when I looked down my chest was bleeding pretty heavily. I knelled down while the Gengar just smiled at me. It raised its claw, about to take its kill. I closed my eyes, expecting death, but all I got was silence. Then a loud explosion, and a light somehow managed to hurt my eyes through closed eyelids. I slipped into unconsciousness and the last thing I heard was.

"Dark, DARK, RAI"

Then all went dark.

**Hey Guys! Don't worry this chapter was just introducing everything and getting the story set up. All action and adventure will begin next chapter. This is my first Fanfic though I write regular stories in real life so I have a bit of experience. I would appreciate all reviews you guys would be willing to give me, and if you really do like me Fav and follow. Buckle your seat belts I hope this is gana be a long story. **


	2. A puppy vs a fucking dragon

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This new chapter is where all the action starts and Matt and Lily get new Pokémon! I noticed I got a few views which actually surprised me, but no favs/follows or even reviews. I don't need your favs (though it would be appreciated) but I really do need your guy's reviews so I could make this story better. So can we go for the messily goal of 2 reviews? Now for the disclaimer which I forgot last time.**

**Matt: Moonknight4217 does not own Pokémon. Thank God. But he does own all OCs used in the story, like me! Now let's get started.**

"Means inner thought"

'Means inner thought'

I woke up in a hospital bed. Remembering the events of the battle made me visibly shake for a bit. I shouldn't even be alive! I looked at my chest to inspect the damage surprised to see it looking almost perfect except for one small scar going vertically right below my heart. I realized that it wasn't as bad as it could have been and relaxed.

I inspected my surroundings and saw the average hospital room you'd see everywhere. The only ting different was a certain brunette sleeping in a chair right next to my bed. I smiled and gently shuck her awake saying, "Hey…hey Lily, wake up sleepy head."

After a few seconds she started to open her eyes a little bit, and when she saw me smiling at her went wide eyed. Then all of a sudden her eyes started tearing up and she gave me a bear hug that could rival an Ursaring.

"DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BIG IDIOT."

I was expecting some sort of rude welcoming but this was extremely surprising, she even started crying into my shoulder.

"Oh, come on Lil' it isn't that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD!" She screamed at me. "MATT YOU FUCKING DIED!"

She just stared at me for a while, and I stared right back at a lost for words.

"What did you just say Lily?" I said flabbergasted.

"YOUR FUCKIONG HEART STOPPED FOUR TIMES. YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH THAT FOUR DAMN TIMES WITH THE DOCTERS DISCUSSING INSURANCE AND OTHER STUPID FUCKING THINGS. YOU WERE IN A COMA FOR 10 DAYS AFTER YOUR OPERATION! THOSE ARCEUS DAMMNED DOCTERS WANTED TO PULL THE PLUG AND LET YOU DIE FOR REAL. THEY WERE GOING TO DO IT LATER TODAY AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD FUCKING DO ABOUT IT."

After that she just turned into a crying mess on my shoulders. There was nothing I could do to make her stop it and I hated myself for making her go through all of this. The only thing I could do right now was pat her head and say it was all going to be okay. I slowly started absorbing the info that I died. I actually did it. And also if I didn't wake up when I did I would have died anyways. All this info hit faster and harder then a speeding herd of tauros.

I looked at Lily, when a thought came to my head.

"Wait, wait…Lily… I only got hit by a shadow claw. How did it cause that much damage? I'm not that weak right?"

She looked up at me and was still crying, but when she talked she calmed down enough not to be shouting right in my ear.

"You got hit right below your heart. You actually should have died all alone out there on the wilderness, especially since I assume that your predator was about to finish you and you don't have any Pokémon of your own. But I assume some kinder Pokémon came to your rescue. You were teleported right to the ER but nobody got a clear look at your rescuer. It was that night when my parents got the call from the hospital. I kinda… I kinda spent all the visitor hours here with you." She said this with a blush on her cheeks and looked away, looking at a painting im sure she looked at 500 times. She started blushing more when I pulled her into my own bear hug.

"Thank you, Lil' I don't know what I ever could have done without you."

She pushed away but not immediately and walked over to the doors.

"I'm going to tell those prick doctors you woke up."

I nodded my head and said "K".

She opened the door but looked back at me.

"Ummmmmmmm… Matt?

"Yes Lil'?"

"Glad your back in the land of the living."

And with that she opened the door and ran out. I listened until I couldn't hear her foot steps, and then sighed.

"Arceus, dammed. I don't know what I would do if Lily wasn't my best friend" I said to nobody in particular.

I looked over to the window and saw something huge staring at me. It was that shadow from the battle but when it saw me looking at it, it disappeared. I couldn't get a good look at it but it was definitely a ghost like creature. I didn't know if it could hear me but I shouted this any ways.

"THANKS FOR SAVING MY LIFE GHOST!"

I started thinking of the events of the past two days until I heard some foot steps from outside my door.

Lily and a guy who I assumed was the doctor walked in. Lily just smiled at me while the Doctor just stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"MOTHER OF MEW! It's true you're awake! But how... you were in one of the worst comas I've seen in my life, and I worked in the long term treatment ward for four years!" He said to me with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

He pulled a note book from a bag he was carrying with him, he started flipping through it until he stopped on the page which I assume had my name on it. He looked at it for a while before finally saying,

"Yes… yes… ahh yes. I guess I can clear you to leave after you perform some tests I have to go through. Though do you fell alright? No funny feelings you have anywhere?"

I shuck my head no.

"Okay good, but as a doctor I must tell you not to overexert yourself for a week or two, and do minimal exorcise practices too. Now let's go do those tests."

All he had me do was simple stuff. He did some stuff like have me breathe and test my blood pressure levels and stuff. After that we did some physical exorcises like walking, stretch, and stuff. He then did some mental tests until he finally let me go.

Walking out of the hospital with Lily she suggested that we should go back to our house. I agreed and we went towards the school. The hospital is located right in the middle of Pallet Town, the school and the gym plus a few shops were located in the middle of town to. Lily's house was located near the edge of town. I lived with her because about five years ago, before the population boomed and Pallet Town was even smaller then it is today, a large steelix rampaged through town. My parents were veteran trainers and joined in the efforts to take it down. The thing was we later found out that it was the old champions and was way overpowered and killed many People, my parents included. They managed to take it down before it did too much damage but I was still an orphan. I don't have any other family members and was put up for adoption. Lily was always a good friend and convinced her mother to save me before a family all the way from Unova adopted me.

When we arrived at Lily's home her mother opened the door. I know I was kinda like a son to her but I wasn't expecting the tearful hug she gave me when she saw me. We came into the house and sat down in the living room. She demanded the whole story from me and I told her. I left out the part with Krimson Cell, because I honestly didn't know how they would receive that. The mom was already on high tension from the story and I didn't even get to the attack yet so I didn't want to make her worry even more then she had to.

When I finished my story they both looked at me surprised. "Mom" was the first to break the silence.

"Well… Matt, as you know both you and Lily are old enough to go legally on your Pokémon journey. If you would like to go on this journey, I give you my permission as both of your legal guardians."

She told us this and stared at both of our shacked expressions. She was surprised and even started crying when I hugged her and when Lily joined in, but she retuned the hug. When we all released each other she suddenly got a very stern expression and gave us an stern eye.

"I'm going to lay down some ground rules for this journey though."

We both nodded.

"Good, now first of all remember to be a smart shopper. Money's going to be hard to come by so I don't want you two to buy things you don't need. Next brush your teeth every day twice a day. Take baths and showers regularly. Love and take good care of your Pokémon. Help each other out and don't ever lose each other. No fist fighting, that's directed towards you Matt. Call Dad, and I regularly and after each gym battle. Eat healthy food and take good care of your bodies. And most important of all no (cough) inappropriate encounters with others if you get what I mean."

"MOM" Both me and Lily shouted at the same time both our cheeks going red instantly and we couldn't look at each other.

Mom just laughed and looked at both of us.

"That was just a joke but seriously no doing that. You kids are still too young."

"Yes Mom" we both said.

"Ok, go get your Pokémon. Oh, yhea and come and visit us when you get the chance."

"Thanks Mom and we will visit." I said running through the door.

I started running full speed towards the Lab.

'Oh Mew, I can't wait until I get my starter.'

I ran all the way towards the lab with Lily right behind me almost as excited as I was. Of, course she already had a Pokémon. But the professor didn't know that and she could get another one. But this was still legal, because she was still getting a starter Pokémon.

We entered and saw some one working on a huge machine in the middle of the lab. I went over to him and saw Professor Gary Oak. He was quite old and had grey hair but still seemed full of child like energy.

"Ahh, two young teens. I guess you guys want to start your journey."

We both said yes.

"Well can you tell me some info about your selves so I can make your trainer cards?"

He then asked us some easy questions and went over to his computer. He typed on it for about three minutes, printed something and came back to us. He gave us our cards and we looked at our cards. (Just imagine them from the games).

"Now those let you have full access to Pokémon centers without a fee, and will let you participate in official league battle."

"Now let me give you your pokedex. It already contains info of all known pokemon. If you scan one of your Pokemon with it it will tell you all of it's moves."

He then looked like he remembered something.

"Oh, my goodness. Were out of the three starters. I'm so sorry can you come back in like a week?"

I was shocked and said "Is there some non starter Pokémon you can give us?"

He looked at me like a I was a genius and started going towards the backrooms and said,

"There just might be, please give me a second to look."

And sure enough two minutes later he came back to us holding two pokeballs.

"Now right or left?"

I said left while Lily said right.

He gave us the balls that were in there respective hands.

Lily let out her Pokémon first and it turned out to be a snorunt. Her eyes lit up and she instantly picked it up.

"Ohh my mew you are sooo cute." She said while hugging it.

It gave out a faint "snoooo" that was muffled because Lily was hugging it while it's face was in her…Ummmm…Jigglypuffs…Lets just leave it at that.

I held up my pokeball and released what ever was inside of it. The red beam materialized into a canine like creature.

When the beam went away a little eevee was staring up at me.

It gave me a cute feminine little "vee" to me.

I loved it instantly.

I scooped it up and started cuddling with it and petting her head. I gave me a happy "vee" and licked me. After doing this for a while I let it down and looked at Lily. She smiled at me and said.

"Congrats your officially a Pokémon trainer. Now do you want to see my first poemon?"

"Sure" I was really curious to what it could be.

She pulled out a great ball and let out her first Pokémon. The beam materialized a munchlax. And I have to say I was pretty surprised to see that.

The little guy looked at me and waved. I liked him instantly. "I'm ready to go come on Lil'."

We were about to exit when a guy our age barged in and bumped into me.

"I'm ready to get my starter gramps."

"But of course Luke, let me get it ready."

He went to the back room and Luke glared at me. I got a bit angry and called him out.

"Hey why in the distortion world are you giving me that look?"

He retorted sarcastically "Oh im sorry, it's just that your face likes like a pile of grimmer."

Gary came back and handed Luck his Pokeball.

"You wana fight" he asked

"If you think you can beat me."

I crouched down and looked at my eevee in the eyes.

"You up to this girl?"

She gave me a "vee" and gave me a confident look.

I quickly scanned her with my pokedex and this is her moves.

**Tackle, growl, sandattack ,shadow ball, and fake tears.**

I shouted towards Luke

"Were ready."

Gary led us to a room in the lab that had a full sized league standard battle field. Gary went towards the reef circle while Lily went back up towards the bleachers.

"This battle is a standard 1V1 between Matt of Pallet town and Luke of Pallet Town. Begin!" Gary shouted.

Luke through his pokeball which reveled an axew. Then my eevee marched into the battle field.

"Axew, use tackle"

The green dragon started running towards my eevee but I was still calm.

"Eevee" jump out of the way when he's close enough and pummel him with a shadow ball."

She did exactly that and in mid air charged ball a ball of ethereal energy and shot it towards axew.

It hit but didn't do serious damage. I knew a way to fix that.

But before this happened Luke shouted

"Tackle again"

"Eevee fake tears, when the axew hits you."

The axew charged right into eevee and sure enough when it hit her she fell down and started crying so realistically I even got wooried.

When axew ducked towards eevee to make sure he didn't hurt her too much.

She smiled at him and sent a shadow ball right into his face.

This caused a small explosion and when the dust cleared axew was still standing but barely.

I grinned and shouted

"Eevee lets fish this with a tackle."

Eevee barked happily and charged the small axew. He fell down and fainted. Lily, snorunt, and munchlax broke into cheers when this happened, and Gary raised the green flag towards me. And said.

"I declare Matt of Pallet Town the winner of this battle."

**Hey guys! I know the battle scene wasn't the best but that were my first one, and you all know how exiting your first battle with the rival is in the games were like. Well remember to fav, fallow and review! Moonknight out.**


	3. The cell likes abusing purple hair

Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gurls! I am happy to say I did it over 30 views! I might not seem like that big of an accomplishment but I was really expecting like 11 at chapter 9. With that said still no reviews****. Come on guys it's not that hard. And if you're a visitor don't be afraid to make an account. I really need your guys input. I set a goal for myself with a minimum of 2,500 words per chapter. It's going to be hard but I'll do that. But with this goal I'll need like to have a day or two in between chapters. I think I'm already giving you these chapters pretty fast so don't worry. Now I got a complaint from a friend in real life that checks my story before publishing why does Lily swear so much. All I have to say is that it's part of her personality. Also I'll give all the main characters Pokémon's nick names because he also complained about that.**** With that said, eevee do the disclaimer!**

"**Vee, eve, eevee, vee!"**

**Yhea so that didn't work out that good…**

Eevee walked over to me. I picked her and and started to scratch her head. She yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I just smiled down at her and retuned her to her pokeball. Since she was a starter Pokémon I assumed this was her first real battle. She was actually amazing out here, and she listened to my orders perfectly.

I pocketed her ball when Luke started walking towards me. He didn't say anything and just handed me 200 pokebucks. Then he started walking away and exited the building saying nothing at all even to Gary.

Lily, snorunt, and munchlax got up from the bleachers and Lily gave me a quick hug. She released me pretty quickly and grinned.

"That was just beginners luck, unless you want to prove me wrong?"

"Nope. She's tired, and is taking a well-deserved nap. We can battle later, but for now let's just try to get on the route."

"I'm just kidding, I know you beat him because you were the better trainer. And besides your eevee could never defeat my team." She said that last sentence with a superior attitude but when she started looked at me I knew she was just kidding.

We walked out of the lab and started walking towards the forests. At the out skirts of town there was a large sign that said.

[NOW LEAVING PALLET TOWN.  
POPULATION: 1,247.]

Lily already went shopping and bought back packs and supplies that could last us long enough to go to Pewter City. And we only needed to go to Viridian.

"Say Lil' how long will it take us to get to Viridain?" She looked at her map and then looked at me.

"Well with non-stop walking about half a day, but I think we will get there early next mouring, possibly around Noon."

We were still behind the sign, both of us not taking the one step. In front of us was a wide open field with tall grass in patches all over hiding all the nastys from our sight. I took a deep breathe and then turned my head to look at Lily.

"You ready?"

She looked at me with shing eyes and said, "Fuck yhea"

She then started running forwards. I sighed and ran after her. And this is how we started our grand Pokémon journey…

(A few minutes later)

We were lost. Pretty quickly actually. Lily, of course, blamed me even though she was the one leading us. I said nothing because when Lily's pissed it is always best to leave her alone.

"MY MEW YOUR SUCH A BIG IDIOT"

And that's how our little 'conversation' went for a while. Our Pokémon were following behind us awkwardly at our feet sensing lily's attitude.

Then after about three minutes of this leather clad bicker motorcycle thug came up to us.

"Hey sweet ass, ditch the wimp and have a fun night with a REAL man instead." Lily just lauged in his face, "I'd rather go out with him then with a mankey like you."

The comment pissed him of and he pulled out a pokeball.

"your gana regret what you just said."

He threw it and out came an mean looking oddish if that's even possible. The oddish turned to face Lily and gave her a death stare.

"The first mistake you made..." Lily said while pulling a pokeball from her belt "was waking up. Come on out snow angel let's beat the shit out of this mankey and his stupid salad." She threw her pokeball and out came her snorunt I piked up my pokedex and scanned it.

"**Snorunt level 5, nick name 'snow angel'. Female.**

**Known moves: Powder snow, leer, double team, avalanche, weather ball."**

"Oddish lets beat this bitch and her snow cone with a acid."

The oddish started to hurl a glob of corrosive acid from its mouth directed right at snorunt, snorunt ducked out of the way without directions and retaliated with an weather ball. It was a pretty sonny day out and when the weather ball hit its target oddish broke out into a small fire. It stop, dropped, and rolled.

It got back up looking pissed with some scratches on it. That's one thing I never got battles, how when you get a attacked with a fire or water attack you always get scratched or bruised? I mean its frecking fire, don't you think you'd be covered with burns instead? Any ways it used on absorb attack on snorunt.

A thin green beam came out and snorunt became visibly weaker. It had nothing to proof it, but it just looked worse. When snorunt broke the connection oddish looked better but not by much.

"Snorunt double team, and then powder snow."

Snorunt went around the oddish and made clones of himself, now there were four snorunts circling the all ran around confusing the oddish on which one was the real one. All of them shuddered and a weird snow thing came off of them all and drifted towards oddish. Now it was oddish's turn to start shacking.

Again oddish got scrathes on it. How is that even possible? I mean it wasent icicles that attacked it it was just cold snow and yet it was scratched. My thoughts were cut short when the thug yelled,

"quick use acid on anyone, rinse and repeat"

The oddish hurled its purple acid at a snorunt but it was the wrong one because all it did was fade and disappear. It looked about ready to vomit it again but Lily commanded,

"Use weather ball before it gets another chance to attack."

Three fiery balls were launched but the one that hit its back was the real one because that's the one that started flaming. The thug also realized this, and shouted,

"There the one behind you! Use acid on that one!"

But oddish looked ready to faint and winced when it had to move.

"Come on snow angel let's finish this with a avalanche."

The three snorunts nodded and jumped while opening their mouths, out of nowhere a portal opened up above the oddish where icy derbies started to rain on the poor thing. After the snow and ice melted surprisingly quickly it showed a knocked out oddish laying on the grass.

The bicker scowled and returned his oddish he started walking towards Lily and I got ready to get into a fight but all he did was reach into his pocket and pulled out a few bucks. Lily just lauged and shuck her head.

"I don't need your money right now but what we really need is some directions to get back onto the path."

He just got a light smile and started to point to a direction east of here. I guess he really was nicer on the inside.

Lily smiled at him and thanked him for the battle and the directions. When we started to head out he waved at us and we waved back. Sure enough after about three minutes of walking we arrived at the path. We were back on track.

(2 and a half hours later.)

We were tired after eventful day of battling. On the path we sent out our Pokémon to fight countless pidgeys and rattatas. I also gave eevee an name. Her official name now is Eos. It was the goddess/titan of dawn and sunny natures in some weird culture that we found in a book that said 'Greek'. I thought it was perfect because she's always happy and hates the dark. We scanned our Pokémon and were shocked to find out the results.

**Eevee** **level 13. Name Eos. Female  
Moves: tackle, growl, sand attack, fake tears, shadow ball, quick attack.**

**Snorunt level 13. Name Snow Angel. Female**

**Moves: icy wind, double team, weather ball, avalanche, bite.**

**Munchlax level 15. Name Sir Jiggly. Male **

**Moves: tackle, metronome, lick, zen head butt.**

When the city was in site and only about 5 minutes out we saw a scene. Three guys were the path with two adults beating up a kid our age. I recognized the two adult's cloths, they were Krimson Cell agents!

Lily was the first of the two of us to react,

"HEY! What are you guys doing?!"

When the boy noticed us he escaped from the hands of his distracted abusers. He ran over to us and hid behind me. He was panting pretty heavily, and in between pants he said.

"Hel…help…help me or they'll…they'll steal my Pokémon!"

As soon as he was done Lily charged up to the guys and shouted in their faces,

"THE FUCK YOU DOING TO THIS KID"

One of the guys responded to her in a almost monotone voice,

"Stand aside little girl, this is official government business"

Lily turned red, not from a blush but because of anger. No one, and I mean no one, calls her a little girl. One of her teachers did it and she got suspended for two weeks afterwards for the the shouting match that commenced after that.

"Official business my ass! I should knock you out right now for impersonating a government agent!"

I thought this was a good part to add in,

"Lily this is a group of Pokémon killers that's called Krimson Cell."

The other man glared at me.

"I don't know how you know that, but im going to make sure you never tell another living soul."

He pulled out a pokeball and threw it. It reveled a gulpin. But the thing was when it moved it moved a lot faster than it should have. I mean a lot faster. It was almost as fast as a jolteon .

His partner also pulled out a pokeball and threw it. It turned out to revile a sandshrew. But the thing was its armor looked weird. It looked almost metallic.

"How do you like our Pokémon? They've been genetically modified to be faster, and have an even have a higher defense then normal. You'll never beat us and this will be the last battle you'll ever participate in."

Lily pulled out her snorunt and her munchlax, and I wasn't sure if it was legal but I also pulled out Eos.

(Switch POV to 3rd person)

"Gulpin let's start this out with an double edge to the eevee." The gulpin went so quick that it almost seemed like a quick attack. It hit Eos but didn't do as much damage as you might expect from a modified Pokémon and then a thought hit Matt.

"Lily they only got one of their stats changed. Hit that sandshrew with all special attacks!"

Lily smiled at my stroke of genius and called out to her Pokémon,

"Sir Jiggly go and help Eos with that gulpin and snow' use icy wind against that sandshrew"

Muchlax started running towards gulpin while visibly blue winds abused the sandshrew.

"Sand' use rollout!'

The sandshrew rolled into a little ball and launched at snow'. She got hit pretty hard but still got up looking pretty pissed. She retaliated with opening a blue portal on top of sandshrew and unleashing a avalanche of random snowy crap. The little lizard pooped out of the snow with some scratches.

It used rollout again and this time Snow' looked like she wasn't going to get up. The sandsrew walked up to her and raised a metal claw to deliver the death blow when snorunt launched a surprise weather ball into its face. At the same time it also launched an icy wind tricking the weather ball into thinking it was cold and it changed its color to an icy blue. The two attacks combined and hit the sandshrew to do massive damage. The sandshrew got up but barley and was shivering although it was pretty hot out. Lily smiled and said let's finish this with another avalanche. The blue portal opened up and sandshrew was buried alive under a small pile up snow. The trainer scowled and returned it to its pokeball.

Meanwhile the battle between Sir Jiggly Eos and the gulpin was raging. All three Pokémon looked like they had better days but the healthiest among them was gulpin. It was moving so fast that most of the attacks launched at it they were missing.

"Gulpin let's take out the eevee with a toxic!"

The gulpin hurled out some toxic onto Eos. Unlike acid this one had shucks of solids mixed with it and when it hit Eos started puking. Matt decided he had to finish this fight fast.

"Eos rapid fire shadow ball!"

Eos stopped puking and fired some balls of ethereal at gulpin. He was firing them much faster then usual but each one wasn't as strong as a fully charged one. But it worked and the attacks hit gulpin and stunned it fast enough for Sir Jiggly to use a metronome. His eyes went blue and the gulpin was outlined with blue. It lifted into the air by a few feet and was crashed back down. The gulpin got back up but was covered with bruises. He started to move but stumbled. Matt looked back and Eos was puking. He felt bad but they needed to finish the battle.

"Eos let's end this battle with a quick attack."

Eos rammed into the green blob and started puking all over it. It was still conscious but looked like it couldn't move. Then it's trainer did something truly evil.

"Gulpin explosion."

This attack was absolutely banned from league battles because it placed all Pokémon in its blast radius, including the Pokémon that used it into an almost certain death flames. The move was made as a defensive mechanism for Koffings and wheezings not to get attacked in the wild.

When the dust cleared the gulpin was wiped from existence and Eos was lying in the crater with blood coming from almost everywhere. Matt screamed with tears in his eyes and ran into the crater even though there were still some flames in it. He picked up Eos and was crying over it. Lily and the mysterious boy ran over to see what happened. Lily's Pokémon followed suit.

"Oh shit the boss is gana kill me over that gulpin."

"What about the kids?"

"They already know too much, let's just kill them."

They then pulled out semi-automatic pistols and shot the group members.

**BUM, BUM,BUM! EPIC CLIFF HANGER FTW! How you guys like that? Two battles in one chapter? Actually you kind of can split the last one into two separate battles if you want to. Sorry if you found any spelling mistakes in the chapter. I'm using a keyboard with bad kids because I spilt soda on it when I was a kid. Now Moonknight out. (Puts on some sun glasses jumps out the window and starts flying into the sunset)**


	4. Introducing the awesomest character ever

Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gurls! OMFG 65 VIEWS AND 3 REVIEWS + FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! Please wait while I have a pokegasm. F:SLJGDL:IGJOISGHOIDSFUIJBIFUSBIOUBNIOUFEFSDFSFSFS FSFSFN. Thanks. Now I'm gana respond to your reviews!  
AndridYumi99: I 3 you. (No Humo?) I hope you like this chapter ****  
Luke: I'm going to devour your soul and crap it into your mouth. Also gana is my vocab so if you don't like it GTFO.**

**NekoFuu: I really appreciated your advice and try to improve my story through it. If you're reading this thanks.**

**Now mysterious boy disclaimer!**

**"Moonknight does not own Pokémon, but for all you know I might!"**

Yhea... (He doesn't.) Now on to the story.

Theworld started slowing down when they fired the bullets. I saw the bullets coming at us in almost a snail crawl speed, but I couldn't move a finger to defend my self. Then everything went fast again and I fell to the floor, and I wasn't bleeding?! I looked over to Lily and saw she was in the same condition. I then looked over to the boy and saw his eyes staring directly in front of him; I looked at what he was staring at and was surprised to see the bullets staying in place. I concentrated on them and saw they were outlined in a blue glow. I looked at the boy and saw his eyes were also outlined in a blue glow. Then something that changed our whole journey happened.

(Change POV to Lily)

When we fell I went wide eyed, I looked at Matt with his dirty blond, neck length hair (**There you go Luke)** and stared into his olive green eyes. I then looked at the bullets and almost pee'd my self. They were flouting, just flouting there in mid air. I noticed they had a blue glow. I then looked at the new guy and noticed he was kina cute… Wait Lily da fuck you thinking about? Then he pushed his hands forwards and I heard a noise like bone's shattering. I looked back and saw that the creeps were falling to their knees, with bullet wounds through their fore heads.

(Change POV back to Matt)

When the two men fell to the ground, dead, Lily started screaming her head off, and I shouted "HOLY SHIT FUCK!"

The boy collapsed, and Lily officially lost her mind, just screaming in a fetal position oblivious to the world. I just stood there, the wind blowing in my hair, looking like an idiot. I regained my senses when the blood started to lap at my feet. I looked at the Krimson Cell agents and actually felt bad for them. Looking back at it I have no idea why. They tried to kill me and Lily! But I did. I walked towards Lily to see what state she was in. It was pretty bad. She stopped screaming and was just crying now. I took her hand and got her up. I then looked at he boy. He had hair almost like me, but the thing was… Well it was purple. I went over to inspect him and saw several holes in his shirt. When I looked into one of the bigger holes by his stomach I was surprised to see that he had almost nothing in terms of fat. He wasn't anorexic but was pretty damn close. I picked him up and draped him on my back with my other hand holding him up.

Now I don't have a six pack, but I'm not fat and I've been carrying and lifting things all my life. He was actually light and my first guess would place him at 101 pounds. With this awkward trio I was leading I started walking/dragging them down to the town. I dragged Lily and the boy to the hospital to the hospital. They were curious why I had an unconscious boy on my back and a crying girl on right. I pointed to Lily and said "Shock" And pointed to the boy and said "No idea." I handed them 1,500 Pokebucks, and started sprinting to the Poke center.

Eos needed help and I was her only hope. When I returned her to her pokeball she was in extremely bad shape. Her feet were twisted in angles that I won't describe to you and oh my mew the blood… Oh, the blood… I saw the center and gave one last burst of speed. When the door opened the worst situation was happing in front of me. The center was full.

I pushed and shoved through the line. Receiving death glares, bad words (some that I never heard and I live with Lily!) and even a punch to the stomach. I finally got to the front of the line to see Nurse Joy give somebody I swear I've seen before his pokeballs back. He turned around and then realized it was Luke. He saw me, pushing through the line looking probably as desperate as I've ever been and refused to let the next person heal their Pokémon.

I got to the front and almost threw my pokeball at Nurse Joy. I shouted at her,

"(Pant, pant) nurse joy... (pant) my eevee, (pant) got hit by an explosion attack."

She looked at me and nodded, she then started to jog to the extreme care ward.

I went back and sat on one of the many couches at the Poke Center. Almost every one in the line gave me their deluxe death stare but they didn't do anything so that they wouldn't lose there place in line. Luke started to walk away, changed his mind and then sat down next to me.

"So… tell me exactly what happened to you, Eos, and your girlfriend."

My mind was so discombobulated that I didn't even care that he called Lily my girl friend. My only thoughts right now were on Eos, and the Krimson Cell agents that died.

I looked at him and told him our whole story from the moment he left to right now. I didn't hold back on anything even the dead Krimson Cell agents, and just sat there and listened. I didn't care but the other trainers lost interest with us, I guess I should be thankful since I was technically the accomplice in two murders. When I finished he just looked at me and nodded. He then told me everything that happened to him. All that happened was he caught a rhyhorn, and a porygon, and trained. He said he was about to take on the gym leader here.

After a while of Luke singing a song called, your gana go far kid, **(I recommend you listen to it, hint hint.) **Lily came back. She looked like hell but wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm clear to go but the other guy is a different story. He woke up but was almost dead from over exertion. They said he was going to have to wait there for like almost a day before he get's released."

With that in mind we just stayed there talking about random crap, but I wasn't really paying attention. My only thoughts were on Eos.

Finally after what seemed like days Nurse Joy came back. She rushed towards me with a weird look. I didn't know what to think.

"Your eevee's alive but is in critical condition. Her bones are all screwed up and a lot of her muscles are torn. We'd like to go through on experimentally surgery method to fix her."

"Well what the FUCK are you gana do?"

"We would like her to go through a forced evolution. She might die, but she might come out of here completely fine and even stronger then before. If you accept you get to pick what she evolves into"

"What happens if we don't do it at all?"

"She will be completely crippled for the rest of her life, which might be extremely short if we don't do anything."

"Is there anything that we can do that's safer?"

"Nothing that this center can do but she might die before you get her to any other centers."

"Fine, fine just tell me where to sign."

"Right here on this clip board." I took her pen and sighed on the dotted line. "Thanks" She said as I handed her back the pen.

"Now what evolution would you like?"

"I don't care. Just whatever one you think will be the safest."

"Okay, well this process will take a day or two, so come back If you'd like to see the progress were making, please give me your phone number in case anything comes up"

I gave her my number and she walked back to tend to the other trainers. Luke and Lily were silent for the whole conversation and were just sitting there. I looked back to see there faces. They both were pretty grim.

Luke was the first to break the silence and got up.

"Well I'm going to go to the gym; I hope Eos makes a fast recovery." And with that he walked out of the center and I wouldn't see him for a while.**  
**

Lily also got up, right after he left.

"Well I'm going to get us a room, and go shopping. Met me back here for dinner at six, okay?" She looked into my eyes worried not only for me but probably for Eos and that boy in the hospital.

"Yhea, yhea go enjoy yourself, I'm going to go get some fresh air."

I said this almost dead inside and go up to go outside, Lily looked like she wanted to say something partially opening her mouth but just turned around to go to the lobbyist in the center.

I went outside and started running. I didn't care where; I just needed to get out. When I got control of myself I was inside of some dead end dark ally somewhere.

I herd something and saw some kids a little younger then me at the entrance, there leader smiled at me.

"Why hello there, I see you're a trainer. I always wanted some Pokémon of my own. So why don't we do a little trade."

"There's nothing you can give me, so just go away and fuck yourself with your little goons watching."

"Oh, there's something I can give you. How about all your Pokémon for your life?"

I just laughed in his face.

"You think you scare me? I saw death staring at me just a few hours ago. One of my best friends almost lost her mind because of it. I'd like to see anything you'd have that can beat that."

The kid got mad and pulled out his switch knife.

"I guess I get your Pokémon and your life."

He started getting closer to me, and I got into a defensive stance. I'm not going to leave Eos and Lily heart broken over my disappearance, and I was about to fight this little fucker, but I never had to.

For right at that moment my second Pokémon appeared.

She swopped down from the roof and kicked the leader right in the head. She then used force palm to take out the rest of the gang. She looked back at me and I saw a smiling lucario come over to me. But the thing that made this lucario special was…

"Ello."

I couldn't believe my ears. This couldn't be. Did this lucario just talk to me? She walked closer and frowned.

"What, meowth got your tongue?"

It must be true so I tried my luck.

"Thanks"

"It was no trouble; I was planning on taking out this gang anyways."

She looked down and noticed my belt

"Oh, are you a trainer?"

"Yhea, why you asking?"

Her eyes brightened up.

"Can I come with you? Pretty please?"

Now I saw some pretty crazy shit in my days but a talking lucario asking to be my Pokémon had to be on the top of that very long list.

"Please, I'm, strong! Look I can do all the elemental punches!"

She then proceeded to charge her fists with thunder, ice, and fire and punched the brick wall next to us causing three huge dents. Even breaking it a bit so you could see inside.

"Well if you are absolutely sure you want to come I guess you can."

"YES, YES, THANK ARECUS! I've been looking for a good trainer for almost three months now. But I never liked any of the good ones I saw."

She then reached into my bag and tapped her self with a pokeball. The ball fell to the floor shacking three times and went still. I kind of caught my first Pokémon!

I then released her and we started walking back towards the center. Then a thought hit me.

"Do you have a name?"

She looked at me and visibly got a bit sadder.

"I never really had anyone to talk to so I never got one."

"Well then you're gana get one! Now let me think… hmm… how about Anubis? It's kinda a guy name but I think it fits you."

She then hugged me

"My Mew I love it. But wait Master what's your name?"

I just smiled.

"Please don't call me master, because as far as I care you're my equal. Plus my name is Matt."

"Okay Mas... I mean Matt."

We arrived into the Pokémon center. And I was surprised to see Lily and the purple hair guy sitting in a chair together.

"Oh, hey Matt! Come and met Nik, he's a cool guy" She then looked to my right and saw my Lucario. "Who's this cutie you got?"

Anubis looked at Lily and started blushing, I thought it was because of the compliment, but when Lily turned her head to look at Nik, Anubis' eyes wandered towards Lily's… Jiggly Puffs…

**It's me again guys :D. So I got a lot down this chapter. New Pokémon, new main character started to get introduced, and now I need you guys' help! I need OC's for the Gym Leaders. No Gym leaders from the games/anime will be used and I'll start out from scratch. So here's the sheet I'm going to ask you guys to fill out if you want to see your gym leader mentioned. Just leave it in the reviews next to your words of advice.**

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**


	5. The first of many nose bleeds

Chapter 5

**Ello guys and gurls! No more reviews as of the time I wrote this but more views. I'm thinking of changing the first few chapter a bit because most views stop at chapter two. So yhea. No gym leader submissions! Please do that. I already had one planed out for Viridian but I need new ones, I'll post the character sheet at the bottom. So Anubis take the disclaimer!**

"**Moonknight does not own Pokémon and if he did let's just say the nations of the world will band together at his door step… **

**God, it seems like all my characters diss me…**

Nik turned his head so he could look at me. I sized him up. He had purple neck length hair that was pretty straight. He had these weird red eyes. They were a deep red, but still a pleasant red. And his cloths were just weird. His pants were a solid black all the way through, and I couldn't determine what kind of fabric they used. His shirt looked like a regular cotton shirt but was again black but with a weird white splotches like he spilt paint in them but in very specific spots in little amounts.

"So..." I said to break the silence. "You're a physic?"

"Yhea and I've been one since I was about eleven."

I tried to remember the things the Krimson Cell agents said about him.

"They were after one of your Pokémon. I've dealt with the Cell before and one of your Pokémon has something special about it, right?"

"Yhea" he said pulling out three pokeballs. "Actually all of my Pokémon have something special about them."

He released them all while still talking.

"My masquerain is shiny, my gardevoir can use dark type moves, and my jynx has a dream world ability."

He seems to now a lot, but there was one thing that didn't add up with his story.

"Wait... you have all this strong Pokémon yet you were getting easily abused by the Krimson Cell. Plus you have a strong physic type that can teleport easily, yet you were almost dying of malnutrition?"

When all of this was red he went red.

"Well the funny thing is… I don't have them anymore."

Both Lily and I went silent at this last comment. Lily was silent through out the whole conversation, and this is when she started specking up.

"Well where are they?"

"Well I... I kind of don't know."

When this was said Lily game me a look that was like 'Da fuck is this talking about?'

And Nik started breathing heavily, we both looked at him and he looked at us.

"Well I kinda do know, but if I tell you do you promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

I sighed and retorted

"Dude, I have a talking Lucario. Just come out and tell us."

At the mention of her species Anubis stopped gazing at Lily's body to say "Hi" to Nik.

"Well, they were kinda stolen by MewTwo and Arceus a few mouths back."

Lily at this started laughing her head off, but I was oddly serious at this point.

"Go on."

Lily stopped laughing and just stared at me for a while.

"Oh come on Matt, you don't seriously believe this right?"

I just stared at Nik and was waiting.

"Well…" Nik started, "They took them and left me with a message."

"And could you please tell us this message?"

"Ohm… Sure…"

Nik cleared his throat and started the message.

"On the night of the 7th counsel,  
the lady of dreams and the bringer of nightmares will combine powers,

Under two master trainers.

They will take on the champion of darkness.  
The two will fail and the world will fall to darkness.  
And the master of dragons will conquer.  
Under the 13 champions of the legendaries

Will the darkness fall,

But not without a price."

Lily who was laughing before the story suddenly got a serious face, and I was deep in thought. Anubis went back to staring at Lily's boobs and Nik looked at both of us. This cycle was broken when Nurse Joy came to our little group.

"I'm happy to say the surgery went completely successful and your Pokémon has made a complete recovery, but there was a side effect."

I was ecstatic of the news that Eos was going to be okay but the side effect got me worried again.

"Well what's the side effect…"

"Well…" Nurse joy started "Your eevee went through an experimental surgery and when it evolved, it kinda…became shiny…"

I fell back into the couch sighing.

"You got me fucking scared. I thought she grew a fifth leg or something."

"Well it's not really the kind of shiny you'd expect. Just see for your self."

She handed me a pokeball and I started shacking.

I held out a wobbly hand and released Eos. The beam hardened and I saw a Leafeon instead of my fluffy little eevee. But the thing was it wasn't a normal Leafeon. Her leaves were...her leaves were… Her leaves were black.

She looked at me, blinked and then jumped on me. She started licking my face and when I looked into her eyes they were filled to the brim with happiness.

I looked back at her and hugged her, she cuddled up to me and we stayed that way for a while.

Nurse Joy, Lily, Nik, and even a few random people just stood there and watched with smiles my reunion with Eos.

We finally released each other and with strengthened muscles she jumped onto my shoulder. She then curled up against my neck and became a living scarf.

She then looked around and noticed Anubis. They started talking in poke speech. After they were done I asked Anubis what they were talking about. Anubis' only comment was girl talk whatever the hell that is.

Nik, Lily and I then went our separate ways. Nik wanted to go sight seeing and since we probably wouldn't be here for a while we let him go and do it. Lily and I wanted to train for the Gym battle but we both wanted to do our own private special training. After making sure Eos was comfortable training we got serious, our training program focused mostly on speed and power. At the end Anubis could damage trees without even using moves, and Eos could go invisible for short periods of time in nature and could move almost as fast as the gulpin did.

I know my Pokémon were way to strong for me not even having a badge yet, but what the gym leader doesn't know will severely hurt her and her Pokémon. I don't know who she is but I know she's a normal trainer, and is the youngest gym leader in all the regions.

I returned from my special training with my head held high, and my Pokémon on my neck and walking next to me. When we went back to the center we saw Lily, panting with sweat on her brow. Her white Pikachu shirt was all wet and you could see the outline of her bra… WAIT DA FUCK YOU THINKING MATT? CONCENTRAITE ON SOMETHING ELSE. I looked at Anubis and saw she was in the same state as me but without a conscience blocking her. She was eyeing Lily like Christmas came early. I looked back at Lily and saw her coming towards us

"Hey Matt glad to see you had a good day. I'm thinking about going to the centers pool and if you guys want you could come join me."

She reached into her bag and I looked at Anubis. She looked like she was about to faint from the fantasy's she is having right now. Lily pulled out two swimsuits, one for her, and one for me.

"Let me change and we can go."

She walked off and Anubis looked like she was in seventh heaven. I just sighed, lifted Eos from my shoulder and went to go change in the bathrooms. I came out first and Anubis was staring directly at the women's changing room. After a while Lily came out and was wearing a white two piece swim suit. It wasn't skimpy but wasn't modest. It kind of showed off her tater tots. When we entered the pool area Anubis slipped and yelped, Lily tuned around and Anubis face was went straight to the Jiggly Puffs. I wasn't sure this was even possible but Anubis got a nose bleed. She walked off and I heard her whisper,

"Thank Arceus."

**Hey guys and gurls! Moon here and heres a chapter for ya little pervs. :D Now I'm expecting favs and follows or I'll devour you souls! Also the big first gym battle is next chapter. I've been kinda putting it off but no more! I noticed a lot of guests are reading this. Make accounts and join me, and together we will rule the Poke world! Now I'll give you the gym leader template so you guys can give me them. Guests you guys can review to so please give me OC's!**

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**


	6. The first of a shit full of gym battles

Chapter 6

**Ello guys and girls! Thanks AndriodYumi99 for giving me a gym leader. Now no reviews or anything, so send me more gym leaders! If everything goes as planned I might expand this story to other regions so yhea. Now let's get Lily to do the disclaimer.**

"Moonknight does not own Pokémon, and if he did let's just say the ratings would go to M for immature…"

After a day of fun at the pools with Anubis spending an odd amount of time around Lily we went back to the rooms when we got back Nik was out cold. He was on one of the beds and there was only one left. Lily noticed this and got all red.

"No it's okay I can sleep on the floor." I said trying to defuse the awkward situation.

But Lily kept it up, "No, no I could never do that to you, let's just sleep together for the night, BUT DON'T GET ANY IDEAS YOU PERV." Lily shouted that last part and I was scared she would wake up Nik but apparently he's a heavy sleeper.

I opened my mouth to refuse her but she already went to the bath room. I just sighed and fell back onto the bed and tried to return my Pokémon, but Eos kept dodging my beams and Anubis literally grabbed her pokeball from my hands.

"Were not going into those balls Matt." Anubis glared at me, I think this was the first time I ever saw my Pokémon mad, Eos just looked annoyed but Anubis looked like she was about ready to break my arm.

"Well if you guys wanted to stay outside with us you could have just told me, I don't care." With this Anubis just started at me, then out of no where she hugged me. Eos then jumped unto the shoulders and licked my cheeks.

Ruining this happy scene Lily walked in with Yoga pants and a tank top, this got Anubis off of me and into a trance. I swear my Pokémon is the biggest Perv I probably know.

"Why are your Pokémon out?" She asked me.

"Oh, they don't like there balls so they decided they wanted to be with us from now on, I hope that's okay with you."

"oh yhea, I asked my Pokémon about that actually, but Sir Jiggly lazy, and snow' just shuck her head."

She then proceeded to go into the queen sized bed and things got awkward again, Anubis broke it by climbing into the bed and lying next to Lil'.

"There now you guys don't have to worry about touching each other."

Lily looked like all the worlds problems was solved but I knew better, Anubis had ulterior motives.

I decided since she had a tough day of training to let her get a reward, so I got into the bed next to Anubis, Eos then jumped up and curled around my head. I stood awake for a few minutes but sleep claimed me. I wish I stood up because the dream I had horrifying dreams.

_The one you will need is trapped._

_The endless labyrinth hides him from view._

_You, the lady, and the physic will need to find the giver of wishes,_

_And only then will you be able to find the darkness._

_But you must do this by the 7__th__ counsel,_

_Other whys all will be lost._

I was flouting in a dark void, will the voice of something I faintly remember my childhood ringing all around me. When the message was over the voice disappeared, and the world under me changed.

A city was burning with peoples corpses littering on the streets. On top of the largest building a lone figure stood. It had a person in his clutches. It was Lily. And she was getting chocked to death. I was horrified and took a look at the figure. It had a clock but was taking it off. What I saw almost broke my mind, it was me.

I screamed myself awake, but shout my self but when I remembered where I was. I looked around happy to see that every one was asleep except for Nik; he was nowhere to be seen. Anubis got closer to Lily in the middle of the night, and was now hugging her. I decided to leave them at that and went to breakfast. It was only 5:59, so I would start in about one minute. I walked down to the kitchen surprised to see Nik there to. But when he looked at me, he looked pretty grim.

"You had it to right? That dream?"

I nodded my head, and we talked about the message. He then decided he would stay with us for the journey. When he said this Lily walked in and smiled.

"YES, nerdy boys staying with us!" Lily shouted with joy.

"Well," I started "I'm going to go to the gym, Lily you wana fight it today, too?"

"HELL YHEA!"

Lily's shouting acquired the attention of the bystanders and we went out, after eating a yummy breakfast, we went outside and headed towards the gym. The gyms were weird looking buildings that were white with brown roofs. But when you go inside they are a completely different story. This one was completely white, with bleachers and a battle field in the center. But the battle field was the unique thing about this arena. It was a hole with pink heart platforms scattered across it. I looked down to the hole and dropped a bit of the toast I was carrying from breakfast. When it hit the bottom it was electrocuted.

A girl my age with pink hair in a pony tail was at the other side of the arena. She had aqua blue eyes, tight pink pants, a pink shirt with jiggly puffs where her… jiggly puffs were.

"Ohhh, a new challenger, and a cute one too, what's your name?"

"My name's Matt and this is my first gym battle, what's your name miss gym leader?"

"Names Amber and I'm about to beat your cute little ass into my electric pit."

The referee came and sat down on his little circle.

"The battle between Matt of Pallet town and Amber of Viridian will begin. Standard league rules will apply; it will be a 2v2 with no substations from the leader. Begin!

Amber threw a pokeball revealing a clefairy, it landed on a heart and reveled it could easily flout from platform to platform. I let out Eos and our Pokémon glared at each other.

"Eos let's start this out with a quick attack."

Eos blurred out of sight and appeared next to clefairy. The fairy went plying and almost hit the pit but flouted back up.

"I see, you have this pit so little mistakes will damage your opponents but your Pokémon are safe. That's a bit of a bitch move"

"Yhea but you know, what ever it takes to win. And with that in mind, clefairy double slap into the Leafeon falls into the pit."

The pink fairy started slapping Eos. She did it full power and I could see red marks appearing her cheeks.

Eos' head blade started glowing a pure black, her leaves were already black but there were also a little purple. Now they were just black. She slashed at the clefairy and cut it on its stomach. The fairy was still standing but went to the other platform. Eos just learned night slash! But he fight wasn't over just yet.

"Cleafairy metronome!"

The little fairy waggled its fingers and a hyper beam fired from its mouth. It hit Leafeon and sent her flying; luckily she hit a platform and was saved her from being KO'd. She stumbled up but was still alive. Then her blades started pink. Blades of physic energy flew from them and hit the clefairy.

"Come on Eos let's end this with a quick attack into a leaf blade."

She went into a black and green blur and hit clefairy. She hit the fairy and knocked her into the pit. She got electrocuted and was returned by a scowling Amber.

"Well asshole, you used my arena against me, let's just see how you like my secret weapon, Jigglypuff go!"

The little pink puff ball was sent unto the field. It looked at Eos and grinned.

"Come on puff ball let's finish this plant with our tromp card, sing!"

"Jiggly pug, jiggly, jiggly puff."

With this song Eos yawned and went to sleep in the middle of the battle field.

"Ahh, Eos return." I said while returning Eos, I kept Anubis in her ball just this one time so she could be our little secret. I pulled it out and throw it. "Come on out Anubis show your power!" And with that my little Jackal was sent out into the field. She looked at her opponent and then at Amber. She then commenced going into another little fantasy. Let's just saw that even though Lily has some nice Tator Tots, Amber has bigger ones. Now I wasn't looking or any thing it's just a mere observation

"Anubis, snap out of it, and let's take out this stupid pink ball with a force palm." Now Anubis is no where near as fast as Eos is but she's still pretty damn fast and Jiggly Puff could barley move before Anubis closed the distance. She slammed into the ball and sent it flying.

Jiggly Puff righted itself and flew onto a platform.

"Puff Ball let's use a metronome."

Jiggly Puff waggled its fingers and a dragon pulse was sent out. Anubis was shocked and was hit directly. Anubis was hanging from the edge of a platform. The puff ball flouted over to her and got an evil look on her face.

"Jiggly puff, Jiggly Jiggly, Jiggly puff."

Anubis started going heavy eyed and her grasp was slipping. She finally closed her eyes and Jiggly Puff stopped. That was the end of the battle.

Because Anubis opened her eyes did a weird mid air jump and did a tri attack and focused it to her feet. The power of fire, thunder, and ice hit her and it hit her hard. She got paralyzed and was sent flying into the pit.

The jiggly puff was shocked to unconsciousness and Amber returned her. She started crying and I rushed over to her. When this happened she took her hands off of her eyes and got a wicked grin. She punched me in my neither regions and let's just say my poke balls wouldn't be felling good for the rest of the day.

The referee declared I was the winner and Amber handed me a badge. It was a heart that held a lot of colors. And I say a lot of colors.

Lily come down from the bleachers and started to talk to amber. Anubis was being Anubis and seeing the two close to each other probably wasn't helping. And nobody cared I was withering here in pain. Anubis went back to the bleachers and Lily went to the challengers spot.

"You know I won't use the same Pokémon right?" Amber shouted.

"Yhea okay." Lily shouted back.

Lily and Amber pulled out there poke balls and threw them. The results of the match changed our journey, especially since the Cell decided to give us a visit.

**MYSTERIOUS! Ya I suck at cliff hangers but you know it's gotta be done. So OVER 100 VIEWS. OMG! Plus I got one gym leader submission and I hope that's the first of a long line, here's the sheet. Feel free to add any extra details you want. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	7. A new group member duh

Chapter 7

**I tried writing this chapter but got writers block. So I did the sensible thing anybody would do in my situation, I made a brand new story. If you're looking for something a bit more lovey dovey read, Let me tell you a story. It's a minecraft story so… yhea. Now let's get Amber to do disclaimer.**

"Moonknight does not own Pokemon."

**Well that was a bit… boring.**

(Amber punches me in the Poke balls)

Oweeeee…

****Amber released a chansey. It hopped on the biggest heart and Amber pushed a button. All of the hearts grew to the size of that one and there were only little spaces where something could fall into the pit.

Lily looked furious. "HEY BITCH, YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!"

Amber just smiled at her. "The battle didn't technically start yet so I have full right's to change the gym arena if I wanted to."

Lily looked even angrier if that's even possible, but gave up on the matter when she realized Amber was right. She released Snow' and made the first move.

"Snow' let's start his off with an icy wind/weather ball!"

The little triangle did as it was told and the blue wind carrying the white ball was released. It hit the chansey head on and did some damage.

Amber smiled again, a little more wicked this time. "Chansey soft boiled." The chansey then threw its egg in the air and eat it. Another egg grew in its place and chansey looked almost brand new.

Lily scowled and looked from snow' to the pink marsupial. Then she looked like the perfect idea popped into her head.

"Snow' same attack, again"

Snow' then used the same combo with the same results but this time chansey looked just a little bit worse.

Amber looked like Lily like she was an idiot. She then shook her head and smiled. She then called out across the battle field.

"This is going to be a pretty boring, and quick battle if you keep on doing the same thing."

She then looked back at her chansey.

"Soft boiled and then fire punch."

The chansey threw her egg back into the air but Lily's plan soon came into effect.

"Snow' use avalanche. Give them hell."

A little blue portal appeared over chansey's head. Her egg went into it but what came out was snow and ice crashing over the marsupials head. When the snow cleared there was chansey looking really, really, just really pissed.

"Chansey fire punch, NOW!"

The chansey raced over to the poor little girl and charged her fist with fire. It then punched Snow' so hard that the triangle flew all the way over to Lily's feet knocked out. But not without giving chansey a good bye present. Right before it got hit she released another avalanche right over her own head.

When the snow came it swept the chansey right off of her own feet. It made her slide all the way into a hole and it fell right into the pit.

It was shocked and Amber's smirk was replaced with a look of seriousness. She returned her into her pokeball and she pulled out a pokeball.

She released it and a lickitung came out. Lily pulled out Sir Jiggly's Pokeball and released him. The two normal types stared each other down and were waiting for there owners orders. The orders to attack each other never came out for at that moment Krimson Cell agents showed up.

They were waiting there at the entrance. When the ref saw them he called out to them.

"An gym battle is currently going down mates so if you would please be polite I ask of you to sit down at the bleachers."

The Krimson Cell agents ignored him and then called out to Amber,

"HEY GYM LEADER, WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Amber shouted right back,

"CAN'T YOU SEE IM A BIT BUSY?"

The Cell agents just got closer to the pit.

"No, we have a proposition for you."

Lily and Matt were giving both of them death glares and it seemed Amber didn't wan't them there to begin with.

"I don't want any product your selling."

They just laughed

"Oh no no no. We would like to give you an offer."

"No, thanks"

"Well at least here us out" he said with a wild hand gesture, "we at Krimson Cell would be honored to take Viridian City as our friends, and partners, so that you would give us full permission to let us continue our operations in your beautiful town. With this bridge between Pallet town, Cinnabar Island, the Indigo Plateau and the rest of this region, we at Krimson Cell can continue our efforts to make this world a better place by wiping away the scum of this world making it a safer and better place for the rest of us. So what do you say? Please come and join us!"

He said this all with a wide but obviously fake smile plastered across his face.

Amber was listening this whole time to his rant without saying anything but her expression got bitterer with every sentence said. Finally she snapped.

"Listen I don't know who the fuck you are and I know you aren't what you say you are, but I'm no idiot even though I'm young. I know you have some secrets to this "Plan for a better world" But if there's one thing I do know it is that you are just a bunch of crooks just like team rocket used to be and you'll soon be squashed just like they were."

The mans face went from annoyed, to somber, right to angry and when she finished her rant he held out a Pokeball. He released a geodude that could flout so high in the air it seemed like it could fly. His partner also released a Pokeball and it held a ponyta that had a mane of electricity instead of fire.

Amber recalled her lickitoug and sent out a Wigglytuff. It just seemed to let out a aura of power that even non aura users could sense.

"Pinkie let's make this quick. Rollout on the ponyta and use a hydro pump on the geodude while rolling."

The wigglytuff started to roll towards the pony so fast that it looked like a pink tornado. Then it turned blue when it started to cover itself with water. It sent out the massively powerful whirlpool like hydro pump right at the geodude knocking it out of the air like a fly and hit the ponyta. When the dust cleared both Pokémon were knocked out, and then returned by their trainers.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU HERE ABOUT US YOU BITCH! PREPARE TO WAKE UP IN HELL SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE." The Cell agents said while running off.

Amber just sighed and walked over to Lily. She then handed her the badge.

"Well I've seen you fight and I can say you earned it. I'm just tired and worried about those agents. If there not bluffing I should really keep my head down for a while."

Lily just stared at the badge with her mouth open while Matt jogged back down to both of them.

"You know if you want to have some fun while hiding you can come on a journey with us." Matt said.

Amber brightened at that and hugged me.

"YES, YES, YES. THANK YOU MATT!"

Anubis who was standing behind got jealous at how when I got a hug from a girl there watermelons rubbed against me.

And with that in mind our favorite party of adventures got another member.

**Hey peoples! We have almost 200 views! It'll probably reach that when I release the chapter. I have to say something sad though. Getting that much views and only getting on favorite and reviews from only three other people is a bit depressing. Think about this, People are viewing your work and you think there not liking it because you don't get almost any feedback negative or positive. On that happy note, Gym Leader submissions. I would appreciate a Pewter City leader guys. Heres a sheet for submissions. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	8. Nose bleeds, so much nose bleeds

Chapter 8

**I EAT BUNNIES!  
I don't but I feel a bit crazy today. The story really has no plot today except for maybe a twist or two.  
SO EXPECT THE UNSPECTED!  
If you like it tell me and I'll have a few more of this crazy chapters.**

Lily and I were waiting for Amber to pack up all her stuff; she came out of the changing room with a white and black Unova shirt, and regular black yoga pants. The pants were a bit reviling and Amber asked,

"Does your Lucario's nose bleed like that a lot?"

I sighed at her and looked at the oblivious Lucario.

"With my friends? Yes…"

And that was the end of that conversation. We walked out of the gym to be greeted with a fully packed Nik.

"Hey guys! I'm about as ready as I will be."

So with that we walked out of Viridian City, and were assaulted by an army of Pidgeys and Rattatas. After we released our Pokémon and beat the SHIT out of those stupid beginner Pokémon we were assaulted by the strongest enemy the world of Pokémon had to offer. The dreaded Metapod!

After a near death experience with the Metapods we were at the edge of the Viridian Forest, Lily looked tired, Nik looked annoyed, and Amber looked like Christmas came early.

"You know what guys? I've lived in Viridian all my life but I've never even gone into our forest." And with that Amber charged into the Forest while the rest of us plus Eos and Anubis just walked into it.

We just followed the trail of knocked out bugs and rodents to Amber drinking out of a rather large pond she found.

When she saw us approaching her she smiled and waved. "Hey guys! Let's set up camp here!"

I looked at Nik and then at Lily and they just shrugged. "Sure, let's do it."

This was actually a good spot to camp at because there was a nice pond right there; we were in a little clearing so we could escape in any direction. And we could probably find food if we needed to here.

So we set up the tents and Nik started cooking. That's when Amber suggested, "Hey guys! Since we have nothing to do except for wait for the food let's go swimming. That's when she decided to strip down. She only had pink, tight, under wear and a bra when she stopped and three of the four talking group members started staring at her. Anubis who was already close to the pond edge had a nose bleed and fell into the pond. Amber noticed this and dived into the pond. She saved Anubis and started to give her mouth to mouth. I was certain Anubis was going to die a happy death when she started coughing. But Lily and I lived dangerous lives and I had to save her live a few times and I could tell she was fake coughing. That sly bitch.

Well when all this happened Lily stepped in and stripped to. She had black under cloths instead. And the process was repeated but with Lily instead of Amber. Good Arceus, sometimes I swear my Pokémon are smarter then me.

When all that was over with, Anubis was receiving swimming lessons from the girls I decided to go into the forest. I had Eos with me and even with the bug disadvantage I felt safe. We strolled not to far from the camp but I saw some amazing things. I saw nests filled with families of Pokémon, eggs all over the place, and sleeping Metapods hanging onto the trees with strings.

That's when I saw something disgusting. And Ekans invaded a nest and all the eggs were getting eaten.

"Eos Physic Slash!"

The leaf Pokémon sent some blades of pure physic energy at the Ekans. It tuned its head at the last moment and saw the blade but it was too late. It got hit and was slashed in half. The blood was getting everywhere and I inspected the nest. There was only one intact egg left and I thought about leaving it there but something just felt wrong. Judging by the position of the sticks nothing has been sitting o the nest for a long time, and I got the impression these eggs were Orphans. So I did the only thing reasonable, I adopted it.

I looked over at Eos and was surprised she was staring at the egg and I, and didn't even care about the snake she killed. I just shrugged and walked back to camp.

Nik was the first to see me since the other were playing a game in the water where they grabbed each other and had to drag them under water by their chests. Anubis' idea I bet.

Nik waved and then saw the egg I was carrying.

"Whoa, you got an egg. Is it Eos'?"

"HOLY FUCK NIK! WHERE DID YOU GET A IDEA LIKE THAT?"

I screamed at him while Eos blushed and went invisible by the trees. Nik also looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry it's just… you came in and out of the with her and I have no idea how breeding happens."

I just sighed and sat down with the egg. I gave it my first good look and saw that it was red, orange, and yellow. I wonder what it could be.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard Amber scream. I don't know how but Amber's top snapped off. Lily looked away giving her a bit of decency, Nik was peeking, I thought Anubis would die of blood loss, and I… well let's just saw we sometimes pick up habits from our Pokémon.

**And that's what happens when MoonKnight gets bred :D. Well I actually liked this chapter and I usually hate everything I make, so accomplishment! I really need a leader for Pewter City, and I also have another request. Can you guys make good teams for Lily and Nik? I could and probably will make there teams if I get no good ideas from you guys. So happiness and Sunshine. Tell me if you liked this no rules chapter and if you think I should do more. Guests can also review so don't be afraid guys! Here's the gym leader sheet. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	9. The beginning of the end, not really…

Chapter 9

"Sir?"

"Yes come in."

A twenty something blonde female waked into a room, it was semi dark with nothing really special about it except for the back of the room which had a large window completely dominating the wall. Out of the window you could see the lights of a large city, which was lit up on this night with cars and building lights looking like distant stars on the horizon. Separating the building the building they were in and the city was calm water reflecting the marvelous lights of the city.

Except for the window all the room had was a long wooden table with nothing on it except for a laptop and a glass of wine. The only other things the room had was a sofa in the middle with a night stand with a book and an electric lamp. There weren't even any pictures or anything on the other walls. The blonde looked nervous but confidant. She was extremely pretty and before the job at the lab she was offered a modeling contract.

"Project Demon's Blade is making a brake through again. Following the successes of Subjects 7-GJP, 5-DIS, and 3-TYU, we finally completed works on subject 4-MNV.

The man who looked to be in his early twenties interest was obviously caught with the mention of 4-MNV.

"Really?"

"Yes Sir. We are able to send him out now. I believe that the leader of the Demon Claw group would be able of handling him. Arceus what was his name… Oh! It's Walter I believe." (**If you can remember who that is, ten points.)**

"No, I would like to go on this mission by myself."

The scientist jumped at this sentence.

"No, no, no! You can't go on this mission alone! That would be way to dangerous!"

The man then stared at the scientist. He looked at the girl with eye's that shined with an almost unnatural light. Like an almost demonic glow.

"So you think I'm not capable to do this mission! You think I might be… I don't know too weak."

The girl looked frightened. She stared at his eyes and she saw something that for years afterwards gave her nightmares. When she looked into his eyes she saw her self dying in almost a hundred different, horrible, ways. When he saw her give a terrified gasp he smiled.

"So, what was that about me not being able to go unto this mission?"

"na… na…nothing Sir! I said I thought you were perfect for doing the, mission."

He gave a wicked smile.

"That's what I thought you said."

He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and tuned back to face her.

"I expect everything to be ready for my mission in five minutes."

She gave a slight nod but was still scared.

He started to walk off but he turned back before closing the doors.

"Now don't be doing anything dangerous, I don't know like… talking back to your superiors. That just might get you killed." He said with a smile of a mad man. He walked off laughing, while the girl stood there and trembled.

(Change POV to Matt)

We were sitting around the camp fire, eating Nik's soup. Everyone was a bit silent, but I can't blame them. After the events of today I was a bit tired. Amber's been a bit quiet since the umm… "Accident".

I got bored and decided to start up a conversation.

"So... Nik why the purple hair?"

"He had his mouth stuffed with soup and held up one finger. He swallowed and then started talking,

"Well… I just kinda like it this way."

"Ok. Do you ever dye it other colors?"

"Yhea! All the time."

The conversation went on with the girls' not really paying attention. To be honest I really wasn't listening to it until he said something that perked all our interests.

"And that's when I discovered a caterpie in my sleeping bag. Now let's talk about something else. So… how about the time I got my physic powers?"

Amber perked up and gave Nik her rapt attention. Lily was interested but not as much as Amber was.

"I thought physics were born with it?" Lily asked

"Usually but I got my powers in a rather unusual way."

I thought this was a bit weird but I forgot about it when he started telling the story.

"It all happened on a dark and stormy night… Nahhh, I'm just kidding it actually happened at Noon on a Sunny day. I was training with my Gardevior when it happened. A Persian appeared out of nowhere and knocked out my gardevior with a vicious night slash. It made sure she was down for the count when it started approaching me. I saw it tense up and looked like it was about to pounce. That's when I saw a little pink cat right behind the Persian. It waved at me and then its eyes started glowing. It stopped and it gave me one last little wave. It teleported away and the big yellow cat pounced. I shouted and saw my life go right before my eyes. It was the must terrifying thing I've ever experienced. When the cat's claws were about an inch from my throat it happened. It froze in mid air. I looked over at my gardevior, knowing she was saving me but she was still out cold. I looked around, searching for my savior but I couldn't see him/her/it. Then I looked at my hand and noticed it was glowing blue. I raised it to inspect what the hell was happening and noticed the cat was flouting around with my hand. Then it hit me. I am my own savior! I sent the cat into a tree, retuned my gardevior and got the hell out of there. I then started practicing my abilities with my Pokémon until the legendaries took them. I started walking around and got into trouble with the Cell. I was running away from them, when you guys came and saved me when they caught up with me. And the rest is history."

Lily was quiet and went back to eating while Amber looked like she was absorbing the information. She then asked Nik a lot of questions about his and that while I went back to eating soup. Anubis who I completely forgot about scooted up to me and stared me in the eye.

"Do you fell something?"

"Like what?" I asked

I don't know…" She then got a noticeable shiver. "Like something's about to go wrong."

"Now that you've said that… yhea."

"It's kind of like it's about to happen like…" The sounds of helicopters slowly come to my ears until they become on annoying buzz. "Right now." She finished with a sigh.

There were three helicopters circling our little camp. Out came ropes were men grappled sown on. In total there were probably about 14 men with them all looking like standard Krimson Cell grunts while one looked almost normal except for the weird cloths he was wearing. His pants were brown and looked like normal everyday pants but his shirt was a bit different. His shirt was a bright blood red with a cubone skull plastered on it. There were words above and below it that said.

Love and friendship are mere illusions

The only strength is hate

He looked actually pretty young with tan skin and black hair. It looked oddly super messy and a bit long. (**Imagine Takimi from Ouran High Host Club. Awesome anime. Hint, hint.) **He had two creepy eyes. One of them had an ashy grey Iris while the other had a shade of black that I would have to say that looked familiar. If I had to guess the Iris was Onyx.He looked around and then at our camp. He walked over smiling. But it wasn't a warm friendly smile. It looked cold, calculating, and just plan dark.

"Ello! Such a nice little camp you have. To bad it'll have to be destroyed."

Anubis got up and shouted in his face,

"THE FUCK YOU WANT YOU CELL SCUM"

He gave a surprised look at Anubis and started studying her like she was a interesting science project.. She looked extremely offended and covered her semi large tater tots with her hands.

I don't care who he was but nobody makes my Pokémon embarrassed except for me. I got into his face and he looked me over.

"That's a pretty interesting Lucario you have. Would you happen to know how she is able to talk?"

I gave him a death glare and Anubis who was right next to me flipped him the bird

He gave an amused face to me.

"Since it seems like you won't give me the answers nicely I guess I'll just have to force you." He said while grabbing a pokeball. "Or maybe I'll just take her and run some tests on her at the lab.

At this Anubis got really pissed. She charged up a fire punch and attempted to punch him in the face. He blocked it though with his bare hands.

"Looks like you're a bit feisty. I guess I'll have to knock you out before I can collect you."

While all of this was happening the grunts invaded the camp where the other group members were standing. Lily and Amber nodded at each other and pulled out their Pokeballs.

They sent out Sir Jiggly and Amber's Wiggly tuff.

While back here the strange guy said to me, "You might have seen the modified Pokémon the grunts had. The one I'm about to show you is the real success of the project. I will show you real power! I will show you a Demon Blade! Go subject 4-MNV! Show them the face of pure destruction!"

He sent out a monster that had powers to rival a legendaries. He really did show me the face of destruction.

**And Ello guys and gurls! I'm sorry about his but next chapter will be all action and I'll try extra hard to deliver you real fans a treat. Now gym leader submissions! I really, really, really, need them. Though I actually got one for Pewter City! But if you guys send me an amazing one I might change my mind. Here's something awesome. Go up to a random person or maybe a friend with a package of skittles and throw them at the target shouting "TASTE THE RAINBOW". Will that little insanity here's the gym leader sheet. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	10. A fucking huge battle, it's really big

Chapter 10

**MORE FOLLOWERS!? BLASPHAMY! Well here's the "action" chapter. I hope you guys and gurls like this chapter. My friend Luke asked me what it's like writing these chapters and here's my response to him and all you beginning writers. The beginning is ALWAYS the hardest part for me to write but once you get into the rhythm it just flows. If you get writers block, don't force your self to write. Just do something else for a while, and you will almost always make spelling mistakes. I always make them but since I have the attention span of a fly I release my chapter right away so call me a hippocryptic all you want I don't care. And guess what. OVER 350 VIEWS! I was like "hmm" den I was like "MOM, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Look at this! 350 people look at this and only a few have the balls/tater tots to say they like it!" Yhea that didn't happen but I should have been happy but I felt sad looking at this. So on this happy note, now it's time for de action!**

The man let out his Pokémon who when released left in a blur, so I didn't get a good look at it. The only thing I knew was my Pokémon weren't safe. We looked around for a second and I saw a huge blur coming towards Eos.

"Eos leaf blade to the left of you, NOW!"

Eos did a wild slash to the left of her which actually hit the Pokémon and made it block it with its own leaf blade. When the brief sparks of the hit cleared Eos and a sceptile were locked into a dominance battle. The sceptile was easily winning and in order not to get hit Eos had to jump back.

The sceptile let its blade hit the ground and it made a small explosion. When the dust cleared it was standing in a small ravine. It smiled and jumped right out. It did a mid air jump and was crashing back down to Eos charging its tail with a slam attack. Eos who was sitting in a tree jumped off into a different tree when the sceptile couldn't change its course. It slammed into tree, causing it to break in half.

The sceptile got back up and cracked its neck. It jumped and started cutting down tree's in random trying to find Eos. Eos would always just jump away and fire a small shadow ball at it. The sceptile was a tank and was getting closer to Eos with every Leaf blade.

"I'm getting bored with this. Sceptile bullet seed." The guy said in a bored tone of voice, not even paying attention to Anubis who was slowly sneaking up on him.

The green lizard opened its mouth and seeds the size of baseballs flew out. They were going probably as fast or maybe even faster then regular bullets and ripped through the trees they hit.

They inevitably hit Eos and with only taking two seeds she was hit pretty hard. When she got back up there was two perfect circle bruises at her side and she looked like breathing was a hard task for her. She then grew a bright green and looked almost like a regular Leafeon and when the light stopped she went back to her usual purple with the bruises missing.

After learning synthesis Eos got back to her usual self looked pumped up to fight. She even tried going into the offensive and launched some long raged physic slashes. The first one hit but the lizard blocked the others with a leaf blade. It looked at it's self and saw its small almost paper cut like cut on its belly. This was the same attack that could slice an ekans in half.

It looked back at Eos and looked really pissed. IT gave an unearthly was and the sun suddenly intensified. Eos jumped back into the tree and she moved so fast it looked like a quick attack. I guess it was her ability.

The lizard charged a beam and almost instantly it released a beam of pure sunlight at Eos. She moved out of the way at the last second and that was a really good thing. Where the beam hit the trees they were completely vaporized for a good fifty feet. Both I and Eos stared at the hole and then back at the sceptile. It was charging another beam and Eos got the hell out of there.

While this was happening Anubis got within attacking distance of the guy. She jumped out and tried to hit him in the head with a surprise tri attack kick. He simply moved his head an inch and dodged her kick completely. She then launched into a storm of punching and kicking. Even though it looked like close combat she glows with a blue aura when she uses it. This was just a regular punching storm. The boy kept on adjusting himself and dodged each punch.

He then during one random punch to his face he grabbed her hand, and literally threw her all the way back to me.

"Keep your Lucario in control until it's her turn to fight. That won't be too long from now I suppose." He said with a superior tone of voice.

I just flipped him the bird and shifted my attention back to the battle.

Eos was still dodging beams but they were getting closer to her every time. She jumped onto a large rock and the second she jumped off it, and it was vaporized to a weird liquid at the bottom of a small half circle carved into the ground.

Eos then decided to go on the offensive. She leaped off a tree and quick attacked right into the lizard when it was charging up another beam.

She hit him and the small ball of solar energy dissipated and he looked surprised. It didn't do much damage to it but it shocked it leaving a valuable three seconds of which Eos hit it with a night slash.

When it recovered from the surprise attack it grinned and charged its arm blade with a leaf blade. Eos did the same and they commenced into going into a sword fight. Unlike the rest of the battle which was pretty one sided, this battle was almost even.

Though the sceptile had the superior strength, Eos has been doing sword techniques since her evolution and had superior style, and of course technique to battle with. They exchanged blows with Eos landing far more hits then the Lizard but almost every hit the sceptile got left a large red mark on Eos.

The sceptile swung randomly and with was often open to counter attacks, while Eos parried, lunged, stabbed, and got in a few cheap shots.

The battle ended when the lizard hit Eos with a slam attack and sent her flying into a tree. The lizard had a lot of red scratches and bruises on its body while Eos had only three large cuts on her torso.

Eos got up from the tree, but stumbled on her own feet. The lizard realized this and with an evil grin charged up one last solar beam.

Eos was too tired to dodge and when the laser of pure heat headed towards her she didn't move. Instead she did something so dangerous and stupid; she could have rivaled Moonknight in terms of idiotic actions.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

An explosion occurred right where Eos was standing. It didn't clear for a while and not a soul moved on inch. Everyone, even the sceptile was just staring where she was standing. It must have been two minutes already and yet the smoke didn't clear yet.

Then a large green light was seen in the midst of the smoke and it all cleared almost instantly. Eos was there in the middle emitting an almost too bright to look at light. Then all together it stopped. Eos stood there without a single scratch on her body.

Then she fell down to the ground unconscious. When this happened the guy started at her and I could almost see the gears turning in his head. Then he got a look of realization and smiled to himself.

He then called out to me, "That's one smart Leafeon you have there."

I just started at him "What the fuck do you mean."

He laughed and gave me a smile. "Well your Leafeon should have been vaporized just like all the other things my sceptile's solar beam touched, but your Leafeon is probably smarter then a human and used synthesis."

I just drew up a blank "What does a healing attack have to do with my Leafeon not becoming a puddle?"

He laughed again and started at me. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" I just started some more. "Solar beams are made of pure sunlight. When a Pokémon uses synthesis it uses the power of sunlight to heal itself, so it saved itself from death by using my Pokémon attack to benefit herself. But it must have been too much and she probably over loaded herself."

He sighed and looked at me. "It's a shame you and all your friends and Pokémon have to die. They would make excellent lab subjects. They might have even lived through the program! But just maybe."

He gave an evil laugh and started at me again.

"Now let's see how much power your Lucario can show me. Sceptile leaf blade, NOW!"

And with that the green lizard jumped towards Anubis. She swiftly dodged it and the lizard made another small ravine. The lizard gave a large demonic smile and they played a game of cat and mouse where the sceptile would almost drunkenly swing it's arm at Anubis.

She would expertly dodge them and when it first left itself open Anubis hit him with a fire punch right to its pokeballs. He fell to the ground in pain was rendered temporarily disabled. She cracked her knuckles and waited patiently for it to get back up.

When the Lizard got back up it gave her a look of pure hatred. It then went into a storm of leaf blades, and Anubis took up a card from the lizard's trainer and dodged each strike nimbly. Then it happened. Again he made a complete bitch move and hit Anubis with a surprise slam attack. Its tail hit her and pinned her right to the ground.

It raised its arm and powered up a leaf blade. It then teasingly dragged it across her throat saying something I'd guess insulating or something to her in Poke speech. My suspensions were proven right when she spit in his face. This shocked him and she let lose a tri attack kick to his head.

Anubis was really, really, really strong and my suspensions were proven right when the kick made it fall to the ground. Then it got up and gave a look of pure hate tread at Anubis.

It glowed green and wild, humongous vines ripped through the ground and surrounded Anubis. They then struck her like vine whips but they were way to strong to be vine whips. Then they started to squeeze her. She gave me a look of pain, and helplessness and she started glowing.

And then she screamed and the vines disintegrated, and Anubis fell to the ground. She got up and gave me a smile.

"I just learned return." She said to me and then she hopped back to the know panting sceptile.

When the lizard saw her approaching him he got back up and went into a defensive stance. When she got into attacking range he charged one hand with a leaf blade and the other with a night slash. He then started to go into a storm of slashes.

This storm had much more effort put into it and you could see little bolts of pure power radiating off him. His blades were just blurs because they were moving so fast.

She then gave off a full power close combat and with every blade swing she blocked with a fist or a leg. She was so fast that he sometimes had to block a fist or a leg. But this wouldn't last long. Because when Anubis was panting heavily he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Then a thought hit me.

'Was he just playing with us this whole time? Could he be stronger then even Amber's wigglytuff?'

Then my thoughts were interrupted with a scream of pain. I looked up and saw Anubis was lying on the ground with a scar on both of her boobs. It was shaped like an X and the middle was right where the spike protruding from her chest was. She was crying, from pain probably, while the giant green lizard was laughing above her.

"Well that was a fun battle and I saw what my lizard could do with only a fraction of its power." He said.

Then he gave a little wave of his hand. "Now kill them. No mercy."

The giant green lizard smiled at this and started walking closer to Anubis with a leaf blade charged up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't do this! Anubis!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I started to run up to her when she started to glow. She got up and looked pretty beat up. She smiled at me and then turned to face the surprised Lizard.

"Ultimate Attack, TRI DEATH PUNCH! I beg of the spirits of the legendaries to grant me power. Breath of the dragon, rage of the storm, and the deathly arctic winds, aid me in taking care of my trainers troubles. Now die pest of the Earth!" She shouted in an almost… godly voice. Her eyes glowed white, and her fists began glowing to.

Then all of a sudden her fist resembled a dragon and glowed red. A thunder bolt came from the skies and hit her fist. Then ice shards and blue winds surrounded her fist.

This attack closely resembled her other tri punches but this one had the elements to an almost crazy degree. Usually the powers stayed close to her fist and it looked like a few flames, some small static blots and a small wind.

This one was radiating off of her fist and was coming off of it by a few feet. Then she swung at the lizard and I saw a large white light and a shape like a woman was standing next to her. She was wearing white armor. Then all went black when I heard the loudest explosion of my life.

**OH MY GOD THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WIRTE! This is probably my best chapter so far and I'm actually proud of it. So not much to tell you except for new followers! I think I'm going to make a new thing called Moonkight's fact of the day.**

****

MoonKnight's fact of the day: Male Seahorses are the one's that get pregnant. So do you think Kingdra males are the one's that lay the eggs?

**I love all of you and hope I can get even more. I know the story kind of sucked at the beginning but I think it am slowly getting better every chapter. One of these days I'm probably going to visit the begging chapters and polish them. But until then Gym Leaders! And if you guys want just send me regular OC submissions. I just want more people and stuff. So here's the submission sheet for the gym leaders. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	11. Mess hall of origins

Chapter 11

**Ello guys and gurls! So over 430 views! And more reviews favorites and follows! IT'S A FIRETRUCKING MIRICLE! Also fans might have noticed my profile picture evolved from a normal eevee to this amazing shiny leafeon. Not mine, I could never ever make anything this cool. If you just type in shiny or purple leafeon to Google images you can find it. So I heard from a viewer a beta reader can correct spelling mistakes and junk so if anybody can help me in that department I would wuv you. Any body that has helped me with this story get's 50 points and a free slap. The way the slap works is go up to a friend, slap them, and when they ask you "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" just say Moonknight told me I could do it. Any resulting injuries are not my fault and if you go to court, say temporary insanity. Now let's get the Cell boss to do the disclaimer.  
"No"**

We were all waiting anxiously for the smoke to clear. Amber, Nik, and Lily were already down with clearing out all the grunts and joined me when she just started the Tri death punch. Then a sudden wind blow away all the smoke to revel to two figures on the ground figures. Anubis was lying on the ground unconscious and without even thinking of the humongous killer lizard I ran over to her.

I grabbed her hand and sent a prayer to any legendaries I could think of at the time. I then felt a pulse.

"THANK YOU LORD ARCEUS"

Then I heard groaning sound behind me. I turned my head to see a true night mare.

The lizard was up. He looked like he was on the verge of fainting but it could still move. It got up and gave me a bloody smirk.

Then it started dragging its feet towards me. It raised up its arm and charged up a night slash. I got up and held my hands to the sides. Because Anubis wouldn't die, I wouldn't let her.

"Amber, Lily get her and run away. I buy you some time."

I then dug into my pockets and held up my most prized possession. My dad's dragon fang. I prepared myself for death, and raised it in a defensive position. I never had to because at the second it slashed down my savior came.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The sound of metal on metal invaded my ears and I looked up. The figure from the explosion was here and was… saving me.

This was the first time I got to have a good look at her and I was surprised with her appearance. She had long flowing blonde hair which wasn't curly but it wasn't exactly strait. It was an odd but good mixture of the two. They armor she was wearing was whitish silver and was oddly form fitting. Almost like it was attached to her skin.

She pushed forwards and the sceptile jumped away. She jumped back behind me and I finally got a good look at her.

Her face was… her face was… just beautiful. I couldn't even describe it. I'll just leave it to your imagination. Her eyes were… her eyes were like a rainbow. The colors were all mixed together and they were probably the most amazing eyes I will ever see. There was the Arceus symbol stamped onto her breast plates where two rather humongous mountains were poking out. Her blades looked like the Arceus symbol cut in half and used kind of like daggers.

When she saw me looking at her she smiled. Then she glowed a bright red, and when I could look back she looked a lot different. She now had bright red/orange hair, and the image of the breast plate was now red. Her dagger's now looked like molten lava but was still staying in shape.

"You don't have to thank me."

And with that she jumped off towards the sceptile. She slashed across his chest and it burst into flames. It withered on the floor for a second before going still. The women looked back at me and gave me a warm smile before going back to her blonde self.

That's when the guy with the sceptile threw a master ball at her. Time seemed to slow down and when she saw the ball whizzing at her, she gasped in horror.

I did the only thing that felt right at the time. I threw the dragon fang right at it. I was never much of a pitcher, but at close range I almost always hit the target. I knocked it out of the air.

She looked at him shocked, and I thought he was about to die. But she just grabbed my hand, and got my Pokémon back into my pokeballs (**GIGGTY**) just by snapping her fingers.

She then ran over to my friends with me in tow. And then she also grabbed onto them. Her hands felt human enough and she squeezed my hands like she was really worried. When she felt sure everyone was there safe she teleported away.

When it happened my whole world went black and I heavy pressure dropped onto my shoulders. Aside from the pressure the only other thing I could fell beside the pressure was her silk like hand.

Then all the weight was suddenly lifted from my shoulders, and my whole world wnt white.

I looked up and saw a hall way that was completely made of marble. There was onyx pillars placed evenly through out the hall way.

The warrior woman was currently freaking the hell out.

"Holy shit, holy shit, why the FUCK did I do this. Oh myself; Dad is going to kill me. Holy shitttttttttttttttttt."

I tapped on her shoulder and she looked up at me with eyes filled with worry.

"What do you mean "dad"?"

She opened her mouth but right at that second a little girl walked into our hallway. She had a white dress that reached her ankles. On the back and the shoulders of the dress were a pleasant grassy green and she had red flowers printed onto her dress. She had a very childish head and short green hair with one of those red flowers in it. She had bright blue eyes that were staring at our little party very curiously.

"Hey Aella, who are these people?"

"These are… friends."

Her eyes went wide and she gained an evil grin.

"You have _humans _in here?" She really empathized the humans like it was a swear word or something.

"Yes." Aella just hung her head in shame while the little girl seemed like she was told she just got a puppy.

"I'm going to tell on you." And with that she was off. She was abnormally fast and Aella just stood there still depressed.

I steep up to her and patted her shoulder.

"So... what did we just see?" I asked, and she looked up to me as scared as I think she could ever get.

"That was Grace the Shaymin. And because you guys are here in the hall of origins something really, really, realllllly bad is about to happen."

I just gave her a confused look.

"Like what?"

"You might… how do I say this… ummmm… die."

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!" All three of screamed at almost the same time.

"Well this is kind of the hall of origins, and no humans have ever been in her except for you guys." She said with a visible sweat drop coming down the back of her head.

I was going to ask how the fuck did a cartoony sweat drop appeared but then we heard a voice like a cannon shot.

"AELLA COME DOWN TO THE DINING HALL RIGHT NOW!1!"

She was shacking and I wanted to comfort her so I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her. Lily and Amber looked about ready to murder me while she looked surprised. She didn't push but as soon as I let go she started walking away embarrassed.

"We should go before you guys get an even more painful death."

So we walked through the Hall of Origins. I looked the same almost all the way except for the rooms. Each one had a different environment in it and had a random name above it on a little plaque. Each room was about the size of a large sports stadium or possibly even bigger. So far I saw a large water pool, a volcano, a large open field, and a nice dry cave.

Then we reached probably the biggest room I have and ever will see in my life. This room was probably bigger then a regular town. It looked like a multipurpose room, with dining tables, circular debate tables, a playground, a large living room like area with a few luxury couches, a TV, gaming consoles, and a large book shelf.

Sitting at the debate tables were Grace with a bratty smirk, a tall man in a lab coat with purple air who looked curious of how this was going to turn out, a little girl that had pink one piece pajamas. She looked happy to see Nik. Then there was two figures in ancient Japanese cloths. One had a white kimono with large red and yellow flames near the feet with long white flowing hair. The other was in black samurai like armor with short black and gray hair. His armor had blue and white bolts of electricity painted onto it. They both looked in their late twenty's. And a person that looked like a forty something male version of Aella. He looked extremely mad.

"Hi daddy." Aella said in a fake cheerful voice.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME UNTIL I KILL YOUR FRIENDS, YOU UNRELIABLE LITTLE GIRL." He shouted.

He then raised up a finger and shot a fire blast at us.

**You guys are the best. I probably would be sitting on my butt leveling up in COD right now. But I have something equally unproductive to do. I'm about to keep up the only promise I actually will do and here's you MoonKnight fact of the day.**

Moonknight fact of the day: In Red and Blue, Lickitung couldn't learn Lick.

**So I love you all and here's the gym leader sheet which I've noticed almost NO FUCKING SUBMISSIONS! Please guys can you do this for me. :''( **

**So here's the submission sheet for the gym leaders. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	12. The day care sucks

Chapter 12

**Another for fun chapter. This will be in the eyes of the Pokémon and will describe all the Pokémon personalities and feelings and other girly stuff. NOW TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER OF PURE AWSOMENESS BY AELLA!**

"He kinda scares me. Does he treat everyone like this?"

****(POV of Anubis)

I regained consciousness in a grassy field. The last things that I could remember were punching the Sceptile with a power that… wasn't mine. It seemed almost godlike. I shrugged off the felling and looked around. Eos, and Lily's Pokémon were to the right of me while three Pokémon which I've never seen before were to the left.

There were a gardevior with ginormous water melons, a weird shiny bug thingy, and an old Jinx.

Right at the moment I finished my inspection everyone else woke up. When we all looked at each other we yelled and divided up. Eos, Lily's Mon and I on one side, and the new girls on the other side.

The gardevior stepped into the middle of the of no man zone. She rose up her hands and spoke to all of us telepathically.

"-STOP! Who are you strangers?-" She said in a monotone telepathical voice.

I was the first of the group to respond to her,

"How about I ask you the same?"

She gave me a death glare and I returned it. We had a battle of wills until we both burst into laughter. **(Can someone please tell me how this works, because some of my friends who are girls do this ALL the time?) **She gave me a warm a smile and I felt my heart race. I then noticed just how big her knockers were.

"-We are the Pokémon of the respected trainer Nik. And may I ask you why you are staring at my chest?-"

I snapped out of it and stared at her face.

"I was simply comparing them."

She laughed and gave me a sexy smile.

"I bet I can beat anybody, so you don't have to stare." She said that with her mouth this time and her voice sounded like an angels.

I laughed and I remembered something.

"Hey, does your trainer have purple hair?'

"Yhea, how do you know?" She said in a somewhat accusing voice.

"Our trainers are traveling with Nik and he was trying to find you guys." And then I started telling our story beginning when we found Nik. Of course I wasn't there but Eos told me about it. Every now and again Eos, snow', or Jiggly would pitch something in, and we finished the story.

Their little group listened the whole time and when we finished they began telling us there story.

They were taken from Nik by the legendaries and after a brief explanation of the prophecy they were teleported here. They have been staying here in the Poke Day Care. Apparently they were on a special list with a bunch of other Pokémon. They were on the long term list and they've been living here for like two months with no problems from the couple running this place.

After this we all dispersed. Jinx went over to the under ground bar, which the gardevior told me was normal. Snow' followed.

I felt something tap me on the shoulder and I looked behind me to see Eos.

"I'm going to go find the playground onee chan" She said in a cute little girl's voice.

"That's fine with me, imouto" I said giving her a little smile.

She then ran off with the weird flying bug chasing her, he was shouting something to her in a slightly older boy's voice, almost pre-pubescent.

Sir Jiggly went over to a tree and fell asleep. Leaving only the sexy gardevior and me left standing awkwardly in the middle of the field.

"So…" She said, not looking at me "Do you want to go take a bath at the hot springs." She said looking very red in the face.

"HELL YHEA!"

And with that she grabbed my hand and led me into a random direction. After a bit of walking I thought of something.

"Hey what's your name?"

She looked at me for a second and then gave me a slight smile.

"I forgot to introduce our group. My name is **Aura, Jinx's name is Cinnamon, and the Masquerain's name is Alex." She said nonchalantly.**

"Well my name is Anubis; the Leafeon's name is Eos. The snorunts name is Snow Angel but every one calls her snow'. And finally the Munchlax's name is Sir Jiggly."

She laughed a bit and stared at me.

"Sir Jiggly? Was his trainer high when he was named?"

"I don't know." I said while laughing my head off. I liked this girl, she made me happy being around her. All of Matt's friends are just boobs to look at, but she made me fell all… weird inside.

I didn't get much time to think about it because we reached the hot springs. There was a boy and a girl's area and we started to walk towards the latter.

**A green Pokémon that looked a lot like Aura stepped in front of us with a Raichu. Both of them were guys and Aura gave them nasty looks so I helped.**

**"What a coincidence that we met you here, Aura!" He said with an obviously fake smile plastered across his scar riddled face. We were about two feet away from the bath house and the guy's bath house was about nine meters off (About thirty feet). "Since were all here let's talk for a bit." He said while reaching for her arm.**

When he started to get close to her she jumped back and slapped him across the face. Everyone except for her seemed startled at this.

Then he started laughing. "I see you're as feisty as ever, Aura. Let's change that. And when he said that Raichu fired a thunder bolt at her. She held up her hand and a light screen popped up in front of both of us.

**Even though she was fine in terms of health, she was paralyzed. So I was the only thing between her and two strong Pokémon.**

**The Raichu charged up a brick break and jumped towards me. It was about to cave my head in when I raised up my own hand and deflected him. **

**He flew past my left shoulder and stumbled to the ground. I did a back flip and was right behind him. I stomped my foot and a pillar of pure earth came and sent him flying. This was my first time using earthquake.**

**When he fell back down to us he was almost knocked out.**

He spit out some blood and gave me a look of pure hate.

He charged up a focus blast and extreme speed' it right into my stomach. Imagine a body builder gave you a full force punch and you have no fat or muscles to cushion it. It felt that bad.

I flow back a few feet and went to my knees. I coughed up some blood while the raichu made it's marry way to me. I fell to the ground to fake my fainting and I hear Aura crying.

When he was at my feet and I could hear him knelling down to me, I gave him a sweeping low kick, and when he fell gave him a tri attack kick right to the stomach. He coughed up blood one last time and fainted.

When he was finally out of the way I looked behind me and saw the weird gardevoir like creature staring at me. When he noticed I was done he cracked his neck and popped out his blade like arm, appendage, things… 

**HE ran up to me and started a close combat. I countered him with my own close combat, and we swapped punches, kicks and even head butts. I charged up my elemental punches and he countered me with his own.**

**He then jumped back and stomped his foot to the ground. I HUGE pillar of earth hit my stomach and sent me sprawling to the road.**

**No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get back up. This was even more pain then I went through in the battle with sceptile.**

I heard him make his way to me and he dug his foot into my back. I screamed and he dug it into me even harder. I was crying while he was laughing at my pain.

**He finally stopped and I was scared about what was going to happen next, but nothing bad happened.**

I heard something swish over my head and I saw a physic blade. Then a familiar purple figure jumped over me. She attacked him with a leaf blade and he countered it with his own leaf blade.

She did a back flip over to me, and nuzzled me.

"Onee chan! What happened to you? Who was that creep?"

**"Nothing my sweet **imouto. He's just a mean guy that likes fighting. So knock him to his butt." I said wanting her to keep her naïve mind clean.

She charged up a shadow ball and fired it at him with all her force. He wasn't expecting it and he took some heavy damage.

She then charged at him with extreme speed and hit him with a full powered leaf blade.

He was already banged up from his battle with me and when he got hit with that he was barley standing. He went over to his raichu and teleported somewhere else.

By now I was strong enough to stand up and slowly walk. I immediately walked/limped over to Aura and found her crying. I scooped her up bridal style and hugged her close to my body. She happily returned it and started crying into my fur.

I carried her into the bath house and sat down at the bench. Eos followed us into their, and I started up a conversation while strocking Aura's hair.

"So, how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Well…" She started but just got a confused face when thinking about it. "I don't know. I just kinda… felt it."

"Well anyways… thank you."

"She just smiled and got a cutesy face.

"I would do that any day onee chan! I love you onee chan!" And with that she jumped into my lap and nuzzeled me.

**Now before you guys rage "OH MY GAWD MOONKNIGHT YOU PEDO." Eos and Anubis don't love each other sexually and they treat each other like loved family members and that's why they call each other sisters in Japanese.**

Aura stopped crying and looked up to me with a red, wet teary face. My Arceus even with a puffy red face she still looked good.

"Thanks for that… I don't know… what would have happened if you weren't here."

And with that she cried some more.

"No, no it's all good. Your safe here with you're friends. You're safe."

I whispered things like that into her ears and she calmed down quickly.

"They've been bugging me since I've got here. They were just annoying at first, but each time they asked they got more violent."

"Well next time they ask, I'll beat their ass, until they finally get a clue."

And then she hugged me. I felt both our twins press against each other. I went into heaven.

"Well let's finally bath."

And she released me and ran off into the springs. I happily ran after her and Eos joined in.

We bathed and had a good time. We all helped each other get area's hard to reach and let's just say I thought I would faint again after the blood lost. Aura noticed it but she didn't comment.

We had a splash fight and we rough housed a bit. She fell on top of me and I could fell ALL her body press against mine. We both blushed and treated it like it never happened. I wasn't sure but at a few times of just calm and relaxing I thought I saw her staring at me.

When I questioned her about it she said, she never did it and I was happy with her explanation. But there was something in the back of my head that told me she was lying.

I just shrugged the felling off.

After doing it all night Eos literally fell asleep and we knew it was time to stop. Aura told me about an inn where all Pokémon could sleep in for free. So we went there and we tried to "rent" a room. But there was a problem. There was only one room available.

We agreed that since we were all girls it didn't matter. We went to room 503 and found a small cave like room. It contained one bath room, a small kitchen area and two beds. I laid Eos on one of them and she stretched out. She took up the whole bed and I just couldn't bring myself to disturb her. She looked like a little angel.

So I tuned back to face Aura and she was blushing from cheek to cheek. If I wasn't doing the same thing I would have thought it was extremely cute.

"So... bed time." She said without looking at me.

"Yhea…"

So we went to the bed and laid down. It wasn't the biggest bed and we were almost pressed against each other.

"Good night." I said to her, trying not to sound too happy about the situation.

"Yhea… you too." She said in a somewhat quiet voice. She seemed like she wanted to say something else, but she remained quiet.

I dismissed the thought and almost fell asleep.

Right when I was about to drift off I felt someone wrap their thin, female like arms around my thighs. I would have freaked out, but I felt oddly calm and went off into dream world.

**So how'd you like this chapter? It came out a lot later then I would have liked but I had something going on in my life. It's almost done so happiness and rainbows. I'm sorry if you felt anything bad during this chapter, but trust me when I originally wrote this it was a lot worse. I tried to dumb it down enough but still let you guys know what was actually happening. So with all of that out of the way here's my fact of the day.**

**Moonkights fact of the day: The final-form Pokémon with the lowest total base stats is Shedinja - obviously, this is due to having a base HP of 1, and it has the ability Wonder Guard to make up for this. The next Pokémon above it are Smeargle and Ditto, respectively, both of which also have very unique abilities. After them, Luvdisc and Delibird are tied - and while Delibird at least has a signature move, Luvdisc doesn't seem to have any redeeming features at all. Poor thing.**

**Now something about reviews. I do love your guys input but there's something I have to say to you guys. I love your guy's comments saying how you like my chapters. But when you flame on my spelling I get mad. There ain't nothing wrong with my spelling and grammar. My teacher teached me good. I'm kidding but when I say creative criticism I want something that you didn't or did like about my story/chapter and say how I could improve about it. I'm trying to get a bet reader to fix my spelling. Now gym leader submissions. I noticed a certain lack of them. Please send them. Or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	13. The Drunk Spinda

Chapter 13 (gasp!)

**Well since this is the unlucky thirteenth episode I've decided to have everybody get drunk on orange juice and have some nice, friendly, cuddly, and furry snuggle action. Where there is no conflict and absolutely no action. So you guys don't have to worry. I made this chapter as mind numbing as possible. JUST KIDDING and if you couldn't tell… just shame on you… shame on you. No everybody's gana get drunk and murder and serial killers are going to run ramped. So strap in! **

(POV of Anubis)

I woke up to have a purple fur ball shaking me with her little paws.

"Onee chan. ONEE CHAN! Oh you're awake. Aura went to get some breakfast. She invited me to come, but I wouldn't go without you." She said while looking up at me for my thoughts.

I ruffled her hair up, but that really didn't do anything because it was already messy enough.

"Okay, and thanks imouto. Let's get both of us cleaned up a bit."

In the bath room there was a large shard of glass that I guessed acted as a mirror.

Eos went up to it as I pulled out my hairbrush. I started fixing her pillow head and she didn't talk much. That gave me time to think about things.

I never really had a family. I was hatched at an adoption center and lived most my life their. Then a trainer adopted me. He brought me all the way from Saffron to Viridian. His name was Gavin. He never really let me fight but all the same I felt like we were really trainer and Pokémon. Because of this I evolved into a Lucario. I was still pretty under powered, and in my first fight against a machoke I failed him. He released me and walked away without even saying a word.

I started to cry and Eos noticed. She turned around and stared at me.

"What's wrong Onee chan?" She said more concerned then I've ever heard her before. I looked down at her and sighed.

"Nothing, my sweet little imouto. I was just remembering something."

"Oh… okay… how about we go to breakfast right now." She suggested.

I laughed at that because we both still had pillow heads.

"No, no, no. We need to clean up." And I went back to combing her hair. She was a smart girl, and this time she asked me complex question's that gave me no time to feel bad about my self. **(That's a life lesson guys. Remember that because it helps me when I get sad.) **After a while her hair was all done, and it looked smoother then ever. I remembered something and said to her,

"I got a surprise for you, but you need to close your eyes." She was a good kid and did as I said. I walked back to the room and reached inside a bag from a small shopping spree I went through early yesterday. I pulled out a pink sparkly bow and ribbons.

I raced back into the bathroom and saw that she was exactly where I left her, with her eyes still closed.

I tied the bow into her neck. Usually bows looked gaudy and fake on Pokémon but somehow they looked really good on her.

She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at her self. She gave me a little smile and turned around.

I gave a little gasp of surprise when she gave me a hug.

"Thank you Onee Chan. I love you so much, don't ever leave me, please."

I quickly returned the hug and said to her,

"You know I won't."

We let go of each other, and I was about to walk out when Eos grabbed onto my arm.

"No, you need to get cleaned up too."

She dragged me over to the mirror, though I wasn't really struggling. I looked at myself and found a mess.

Eos took the hair brush I was using and started to get to work on me. I guess I was a mess because it took her a bit to finish on me. She made me close my eyes right at the beginning and I was curious to find out what she was doing.

"Okay. You can open them."

I opened my eyes and was startled to see the creature staring back at me. I never really cared about my looks, except to be at least tolerable. The thing looking back at me looked like a princess from all the old Poke kingdom stories I heard about from the orphanage.

I my hair was styled in a weird way that made me look kind of mystic, and mysterious. It looked slicked back in other areas, and my face looked shining in youth.

"My Arceus."

"Do you… like it?" She asked me kind of nervous because of my reaction.

I scooped her up in an ursaring hug, and whispered to her,

"I love it and this is your reward."

And I started tickling her. She laughed a lot and when I stopped she fat down and took a deep breathe.

"Do you know why I did all that work?"

I turned around and looked at her questionably. "No, why did you out doe yourself on me?"

"Because… I wanted you to look good for a certain someone waiting for you."

It took me a second to work out what she said, but when I actually got it, I blushed a deep red.

"It was that obvious?"

"Yes. You really want to be more discreet with your wandering eyes, because I first knew about a day after Onii Chan caught you."

I looked away from her and started walking away in shame, but I felt her grab onto my hand.

"Hey, hey look at me. This is nothing to be ashamed of and you should express your self, you listening?"

"Yes, mam" I said somewhat sarcastically.

"Okay, well… you go get her, because I think she fells the same about you. But no matter what you do, don't say it directly! Just give her a few hints."

"I always wanted my own dating coach." I said still being sarcastic.

"Go get 'em tiger." She said joining in on the sarcastic game.

We walked out of the room and opened up to the hall way. It was kind of a small inn, and there were only three small hallways filled with rooms.

We didn't sleep in so other Pokémon were still milling around the Inn. When we stepped outside we were greeted by a perverted male tauros.

"Whoa, here's two little cuties! How about you come to my room and you guys can ride the bull." And then he was shut up with a brick break to the face.

"God, I hate people like him."

"Hey, Onee Chan…"

"Yes?" I said while turning around to look back at her.

"What did he mean by "ride the bull"?" She said questionably.

I turned my head sharply but was reassured when I knew she honestly was clueless.

"He's just a stupid head and you don't need to know what he said."

We kept on walking and she said "okay" cheerfully.

I laughed without a real reason. She looked at me and I just patted her head.

"Don't ever change imouto."

We finally reached the café/ check in place and we saw Aura sitting by herself sipping a coffee.

She must have sensed us with physic powers because as soon as we walked in she turned around to say hi to us but when she saw me, her mouth opened a little and she turned back to her coffee, red, without saying a single word.

We walked over to her table and took two extra chairs. She looked up at me and looked back at her coffee.

A spinda waiter walked over to us to get our orders. Eos ordered a moo moo milk while I just got some water.

"So Aura, what have you've been doing?"

She looked back up at me and seemed memorized, "Oh you know… the usual."

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well… Cinnamon asked me to go to the local bar with her today"

"I'm in."

She looked at me, "You sure?"

"Fuck yhea! I haven't got wasted… well for forever!"

She just stared at me some more and went back to sipping her coffee.

We all finished off our drinks and we ordered a large berry salad, since we can all eat that kind of stuff.

When we were all stuffed we wondered outside. After we got out of the Inn we started to head towards the little Poke Park Eos played at yesterday. There was a weird tree that had brown and red looking grass by it. We headed closer to it to investigate and a putrid smell assaulted our noses.

Behind the tree there was a truly horrific sight. A dead kangaskhan was lying on the ground. Her stomach was cut open like a blade ripped through it. Her head was missing, and a crying cubone was knelling at her feet.

Aura being the emotion Pokémon instantly rushed up to him/her to comfort it. She must have a power or something for it because it clamed down pretty quickly. I fell asleep in her arms.

She walked back to us and handed him back to me. We walked away from that horrific scene.

We managed to get to the park when the little guy woke up. And yes it was a guy. I might play for the other team but it's not like I'm afraid of boys or something.

Any whys he woke up and looked up at us. He then looked around at his surroundings. He must have then remembered what happened, because he started crying again.

Aura picked him back up

"shhh, shhhh little one. It's safe here. It's safe with us." And after minutes of Aura whispering stuff and using her powers he calmed down completely. By this point Eos was already playing in the park, flying through the jungle gyms like a boss.

He calmed down a bit. And Aura just hugged him like a mother. He got down and started to walk towards the park and started playing some weird game with Eos.

"OI, kids come over to us."

Eos and the cubone stopped doing… whatever they were doing and came back to us. Eos layed down and wrapped around my legs while the cubone sat down **(I have no idea what they call it other places but in America we call it Indian style, criss cross apple sauce, and pretzel style.) **

"So tell us your story and your name young one." Aura said

The cubone took a long breathe and started a story.

"My name is Dimitri. I lived in my mama's pouch my whole life and we moved here a few weeks ago. We lived a bit solitary and didn't to anything to anybody. Today was just like any day where mommy carried me to the park until he came. All I saw was green, and then I heard a horrible slashing sound… Then… Then…" And he started crying again.

Eos joined in and they had a bit of a crying party. I grabbed Eos while Aura grabbed Dimitri and we comforted them. They calmed down quiet fast and went back to playing as if nothing happened.

The whole time they were doing that Aura and I talked. The more I got to know her the more I just couldn't look away. Not only did she look and sound like an angel she acted like one from the stories she told me. And I know she wasn't lying or making her self better. She told me stories about Nik and their days of battling while I told her about my time with Matt, and certain parts of my past before Matt.

After a while night creped up on us and the kids were tired. They fell asleep on the walk to the Inn and I carried them both. Aura gave me a weird look when I carried them and her only comment was "You're strong."

When the kids were tucked in and happy we crept out of there and into the town. She started to lead me to what I assume was the bar when on the way we encountered a crime scene. The police just arrived there so we saw the horrible, bloody, murder spot. There was a dead female buizel. Again it was slashed in half. We just kept on walking trying not to gag.

We didn't mention this to each other and we arrived at the bar after a while. It wasn't too attractive, with only a hole into the ground with a small sign saying,

The Drunk

Spinda

We walked in into the bar surprised to see a large cave system that actually looked nice. All the walls were paneled and looked like rooms inside of a real human bar. At the first little bar, because here there was many, we saw snow' and Cinnamon. They were drinking like there was no tomorrow.

I walked over to them and pated snow on her… head? No spike… Well whatever that is. And she turned around and looked so stoned it was pathetic.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Noobi! Waz going on?" She said almost falling asleep right there. I picked her up and sent her on her way back to her own little inn.

"See ya latter suckers! I'm going to find myself a real man!" She said stumbling out of the bar.

We wnt back to the bar and found Cinnamon in a better state then Snow' was.

"I can handle my drinks pretty well so you kidos enjoy yourself." She said in a somewhat deep voice. It was still feminine sounding, but it sounded a bit mature.

So we went to the bar tender, a spinda of course, and I ordered my self a brandy and coke, while Aura just had a beer.

After about six of those my head started getting fuzzy. I couldn't really think and everything was a bit more awesome. Aura was in a similar state but she looked more, aware of everything. I guess I was just really drunk.

"Hey, hey Aura. Wana know something cool?"

She looked over at me and was interested to know in what I had to say.

"I… need to whisper something to you."

She nodded and leaned in.

I leaned in to and whispered into her ear,

"I like you."

She laughed and had a bit of a hiccup.

"I like you too, Anubis. You're a really good, funny, and sexy person."

"No, no, no!" I said while vigorously shaking my head like I was a freaking bobble head.

I studied her body and was happy to see she looked extremely sexy too. She was curvy in all the right spots, and she had a marvelous hour glass figure. Her eyes were so pretty, and she looked like an angel for real.

I laughed a bit crazy, startling her, and responded,

"I really, really like you Aura." In a somewhat suggestive voice.

Her mind needed a few seconds to sort out what I said, but when she did she gasped. She looked me over and blushed immensely. Must people probably would have done something but it looked like she was waiting for something.

So I took my chance.

I leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth.

She was a bit surprised at first but soon returned it and started running her hand through my fur. I was so turned on right now and I think she felt the same. We soon started to French and I was enjoying every second of it.

We pulled apart and she looked at my face. She looked like Christmas came early.

She then leaned in and whispered into my ear

"Me too."

**So that's the amazingly scary chapter thirteen. I think making romance scenes are a million times easier then making action scenes or maybe even dialogue scenes. Can you other authors tell me what you think about on this chapter. So almost 700 views! Happiness and rainbows everywhere! So here's my fact of the day.**

**Moonknight's fact of the day: There are actually 3 kinds of gender on earth... . It's even accepted by society. Anyone who knows that reference without looking it up get's a slap and 5 points.**

**So I got a Beta who's hopefully chugging away at my numerous spelling mistakes. I really hope you guys like my chapter and here's the gym leader sheet. Please send me them. Or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	14. Shit happens

Chapter 14

**I'm thinking about a name to call you guys that's not "Guys". Give me some suggestions people! Some one said in a PM to me that he/she is scared/ worried that I will stop writing this and give up on this story like so many authors have with their own stories. I will not ever give up on this story and sometimes chapters might have a week or two gaps between them I completely intend to finish this story and if I don't the only possibility is that something bad happened to me or my computer. So be happy and shower me with reviews! **

(POV of Anubis)

I don't know was exactly happening but I was enjoying myself. Aura was getting us some more drinks while I was just sitting here drunk as fuck. After our little *ahem* kissing session *ahem* Aura seemed a lot less shy around me. She seemed to be even more crazy then me.

"I got Wine!" She said while sitting down next to me. She gave me a warm smile that for some reason I knew the wine wasn't bringing it on.

I sighed and got up, "I don't want to be a party pooper but I'm going to the Inn." I said with a bit of a slur in my voice.

"I'm coming" She said to me

I grabbed her hand and led her back by the door. Cinnamon said she'd stay here because she's friend with the owner so we headed out.

After about two minutes of walking/ stumbling we meet a male duskull. Unlike the rest of the guys in the bar and on the street he didn't seem interested in taking advantage of two hot drunk girls. He generally seemed like he wanted to help us.

"You girls know it's not safe to be outside at night drunk. Some bad people might want to… umm… take advantage or even hurt you!"

"Well if you're so worried why don't you come and guard us big boy." I said while putting my arm around his shoulder. He seemed really uncomfortable and I laughed like a crazy son of a growlithe.

He phased through my shoulder and went between me and Aura.

"You guys stay at the Inn right? It's not to far let's just get you girls over there." And with that we were off.

We talked to him and found out he was extremely funny. He was kind, and liked pulling funny but non destructive pranks on other living things. His name was Dazone. We also found out one more extremely important thing about him.

"You're gay!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Yes I am, and from what I could tell you are too. Am I right?"

I got really silent at this and blushed but Aura put her arm around mine and pulled me into a loving kiss, that I knew wasn't caused by the alcohol.

"Fuck yhea!" She said with an air of someone claiming a trophy. We all laughed a bit and continued.

Then the gallade that abused Aura popped up in front of us. He seemingly did not see the kiss because he didn't mention it.

"Hey girls! I haven't seen you in a long time! I see you are enjoying your self with a bit of alcohol, so why don't we have a night of fun!" He said completely confident of himself. I was about ready to kick his arse, while Aura was shacking from fear, I guess while Dazone looked about as mad as I felt.

When he saw Aura shaking he lost it and I saw him glow with a dark aura. He put on a creepy smile and started mumbling under his breathe.

The gallade looked terrified and wasn't saying a word. Then Dazone started saying some pretty creepy things.

"You know those two pretty little eyes you have? I think I'll go scoop 'em out with my rusty spoon. Or maybe I'll blow out your ears by blasting an air horn in them 24/7. Or maybe just cut off your appendages with my can opener and feed them to you."

He continued with this for a few minutes until the Gallade fainted from fear. He laughed like a mad man and went and dragged his body into a bush. He was starting to scare me with what he was doing in their and when he popped out, he noticed our looks.

"Oh don't worry, he's still alive. Barley."

Aura seemed perfectly happy with his explanation but I still had my doubts. We walked towards the Inn some more, and by the time we got there I was perfectly back in talking terms with him.

The perverted tauros from before was wondering the hall way. When he saw me his eyes got wide and red and he stomped his hooves.

"It's that bitch from earlier! I'm gana fucking pound you into the ground!"

Then Dazone got his black aura again and started mumbling,

"I'm gana rip your small intestine out your mouth, and rip your large intestine out your butt, and use you as a skipping rope. I'll skin you alive with a cheese grater and draw pictures on what's left with a sharpie. I will chloroform you while your sleeping and hang you by your foot in a tree with a string linked to your eyelids so that when you open them its break the slipknot landing you in a half mile radius of acid covered ursaring traps. I will dress you as a lettuce and feed you to slugma's, it will be a very slow, painful death..." I swear he was getting more creative with his threats.

The tauros fainted only after a minute of this and Dazone dragged him into a bathroom that nobody uses.

I was actually fine with it since he tried hitting on a little girl. Aura was fine to since she could sense I didn't care.

We went back to the room and saw Eos sleeping by herself with a little note next to her.  
**  
**GOING OUT

See you later

I thought he was safe but I'm pathetically drunk so my safety concerns and decisions should be considered complete bull.

Aura was already sleeping on the couch and duskull was flouting in mid air asleep. I went over and flopped my self down next to Eos. Sleep came to me quickly and when I woke up I had the king of all hangover's.

Aura and Dazone were already awake and I went over to them. Aura looked a lot better then me and I gave her a dirty look.

She laughed at me and handed me some pills. I gave her a WTF and a do I look like a fucking idiot face and she laughed some more.

"Those are some hang over medicine. The best money can buy actually. Having a trainer like Nik and a drunkard like Cinnamon has its advantages."

I already trusted her well enough so I swallowed them. Instantly my hangover wasn't gone but it was so good it only felt like a faint, dull headache.

Eos chose that moment to wake up and she walked up to us. She yawned and looked around. She finally looked back up to me with a question burning in her head.

"Where's Dimitri?"

Aura looked around too and she looked questionably at me.

I shrugged and said to them "I don't know but I saw this note last night." And I gave it to them.

"Who's Dimitri?" Dazone asked me.

"He's a little cubone that we found next to his dead mother yesterday in the park." Aura said to him while reading the note.

"You said you found this last night right?" She asked me

"Yhea." She suddenly looked at me extremely worried.

"We have to go looking for him, NOW!" She almost screamed at me

I felt this way to and we rushed outside.

We split up and covered the whole town but couldn't find a single trace of him. We regrouped at the Inn and an idea creped up on me.

"What if's he's in the park?"

Aura and Eos looked at me like I was a genius and we rushed there with Dazone flouting at our feet.

Then we heard a boy's and a teenage girl's scream come from the direction of the Park.

We picked up the speed and arrived at the park out of breathe.

The sight there wasn't pretty at all. In fact it was absolutely horrifying. Snow's dead body was spread out on the floor of the platform where the slides were. A green humanoid figure slashed something and a decapitated cubone's body slide to the floor.

**BOM BOM BOM! There are the first deaths of the story, so yep. I really do love you guy's and I probably couldn't write these chapter's without your help. With that in mind fav/follow/ and review. Here's my fact of the day.**

**Moonknight's fact of the day: The only possible starter triangles (i.e. three types that are weak to one another in a rock-paper-scissors fashion and the same with resistances in reverse) other than the traditional Fire/Water/Grass are Rock/Fighting/Flying, Fire/Rock/Steel and Grass/Poison/Ground. As a matter of fact, were they ever to introduce four starters in a "type square" with the current type chart - as long as we only consider the weaknesses/resistances of the "adjacent" types - the only possibilities would be Fire/Bug/Grass/Water, Fire/Grass/Ground/Rock and Rock/Flying/Grass/Ground. And for type pentagons, they'd have the possibilities of Fire/Bug/Grass/Ground/Rock and Bug/Grass/Ground/Rock/Flying.**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. I got another one so happiness! Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	15. Dr Grey and a funeral

Chapter 15

**Listening to songs while writing these is the only way to go. I hate everything right now so nothing really to tell you guys except for thanks to these people for helping me out with the story. You know who you are and I wuv you all. :D If anybody wants to ask me anything or tell me anything just PM me or tell me in a review. Don't be afraid. My bite isn't a dark type move. IT'S A ? TYPE! **

(Shift POV to Matt, there you go guy. You know who you are.)

"HOLY SHIT FUCK" Was the only thing that came to my head when Aella's dad shot a HUGE fire blast at my face.

Aella jumped between us and him and blocked the flaming star with a water sword. She noticed what she did and went rigid.

She slowly lifted her head to look at her furious dad's vivid face. He looked about ready to go on a murderous rampage when a woman in golden armor pooped up next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He seemed to instantly calm down and just pinched his forehead. She walked over to us and she looked me over. She was staring at me intensely and I felt rather odd. Then I started to have a stomach ache until all the weird feel disappeared when she looked away.

She looked over towards Aella and spoke in a weird voice. It seemed like both a graceful young woman and something almost mystic. But it wasn't like a stupid fortune teller or something. It seemed like a… demon almost.

"I find that you friends are acceptable."

She came up and hugged me. This took me by surprise especially when she whispered this into my ear, "I swear to God if my baby get's hurt I will personally torture your soul in the Distortion World for all eternity.

She let go of me and smiled towards Aella, "You may go with your friends. That is what you want to do right?"

Aella couldn't believe what she was hearing. I have to say her mouth was literally wide open. I guess she doesn't get out much.

Her Dad didn't seem too happy about this. He looked about ready to take off my head with his sword.

"NO!" He shouted his voice ringing all throughout the hall. Everyone looked at him scared except for what I guess was his wife. "THEY WILL GO NO WHERE EXCEPT FOR THE DISTORTION WORLD" And he shot a thunder at us. This time Aella's mom blocked it.

"I say these kids will go safely on their journey. Zenon, you and I will have a talk right now."

She then turned back to us and smiled.

"I'll send you back to where you're Pokémon are currently staying at. Time goes a bit differently here and it's been a day and a half in the real world."

She then turned to me and gave me a death glare, "Remember what I said?"

I was frozen to the spot and managed to mumble out "Yes M'am." No matter how much you explain her, you can never describe just how creepy and unsettling she can be when angry.

She smiled at me warmly this time "Good."

She then turned back to Aella, "I wish I could talk to you more honey but I need to talk to your dad". She waved her hand and everything went black. It hurt me a bit just like when Aella did it.

(Shift POV back to Anubis)

WARNING THIS WILL BE BLODDY AND STUFF. CONTINUE

When the decapitated cubone slid to the floor of the platform I got my first good look at the killer. I saw that horrible face with a twisted smirk on his face. The gallade from earlier was standing there with his hand blades bloody with a bit of brown skin hanging off them.

He stepped over the dead bodies of our friends like they were just piles of shit or something and slowly came over to us. He opened his mouth to say something but then a large white light pooped up between us and him.

When the light cleared making me blink a few times our trainers, Amber, and a brand new women were here. They looked around and saw both us and that horrible scene behind them. Nik, Matt, and Amber ran towards us while the new girl and Lily were rooted right where they were.

Lily was staring at the bloody and mangled corpse of Snow'. I didn't really inspect the body before, for obvious reasons. What I saw made me almost puke. Her eyes were gone and instead of them there were just two holes oozing out crimson blood. There were both behind her just staring at the sky forever in a milky stare. Her stomach was torn open and her intestines were hanging out in a gory mess. She had a pain of pure pain when she died and it was frozen there for all eternity.

The head of Dimitri was next to his body also with its eyes torn out of them. This made a gothic image with the skull having an almost tear like pattern going down his clean white skull. I couldn't see what his features were like under the skull and I was kind of glad I couldn't. His body also was torn up a bit with a less serious cut across his upper torso. It was oozing blood but no organs were hanging out.

Lily ran towards Snow's corpse and started bawling her eye's out. She was smearing Snow's blood all over her shirt while the Gallade was slowly walking towards her. He raised his blade up and swung it down.

Lily's head came flying off just like the Cubone's did and rolled all the way towards Matt's feet. Then the gallade used an extreme speed and managed to cut his head off too. Everyone was screaming and he managed to pick them off one by one. I saw Aura trying to struggle until her end came too. He turned around and gave me a smile worthy of a demon. His body blurred out of existence and I felt a burning pain at my neck. It then felt like somebody stuck a thousand knives into it and everything went black.

**So that's the end of that. I hope you guy's liked this chapter. I would like to believe that it was a bit of a surprise to you. Also I would like to announce a permanent hiatus starting now. So this is the last I will see you guy's. I really liked the way I ended this story and I will not change it. **

**If you guy's believed a single word of that I would officially like to congratulate you myself with an Idiot Of The Year Award. I just got really bored and that was my version of doodling. Let's start this back up again.**

He raised his blade up and swung it down. Before he managed to close the distance his arm shined with an un-earthly blue light. I looked over towards Aura and saw her eyes also did this. Then his whole body went blue and he was launched away from the playground equipment. Aella suddenly went purple and with hair the exact shade as Nik's she charged at him with a sword made of the same substance as shadow balls.

He saw that he was screwed and pulled out his last ace. He smiled at us, waved, and teleported somewhere else.

Aella stopped in her tracks and sighed. She came walking back towards us and knelt right next to Lily.

Matt, Nik, and Amber who were just standing there the whole time, like they were almost in a trance. When Aella knelt they snapped back to their senses and came scrambling back towards Lily.

(Change POV back to Matt)

I don't ever think I've seen Lily cry this much. The only thing that came close is when I almost died by a wild gyarados because of her. But that's a VERY long story for another time.

I knelt next to her and just hugged her. Nobody knew what to do for a long time and we just stood there looking at either the dead cubone or Snow'. Aella broke this when she picked up the dead cubone and headed toward Snow'. Lily started crying more and even harder but did nothing to resist Aella taking her. Aella picked her up and gave a kind of bloody hand towards Lily.

She took it and got up. We all followed Aella as she headed towards an open field. She looked towards Nik and I and her sword turned into a shovel. We took the hint and I started digging, while Nik took the dirt and put it all into a neat little pile. Soon enough we had two crude but nice three feet graves. The cubone went down into the first hole with tears only provided by a gardevoir. I don't know why but Anubis went over to her and hugged her with an almost teary face to.

Then with a lot of tears and I shit load of swears we got Snow' away from Lily. We lowered her into the hole and Lily gave one last teary pat on the head to Snow'. Then we took the shovel and filled the graves up.

I gave the shovel back to Aella and she went up to the two fresh graves. She muttered something that sounded a lot like a prayer. Then all of a sudden a weird green light came up over the graves and grass grew immediately in them. Then a whole patch of gracidea's grew right over the places where the holes used to be. A pretty flower like grave marker appeared right in the middle of both of the holes. They read,

SnowAngel  
A beautiful snorunt

Dimitri

A brave cubone

Aella came back to us and the only wards she said to us are "There going to the Clarity World"

(Somewhere else in an unknown location)

There was a flash of dark light and a blood covered Gallade popped up right in front of a table of men and women. There were about 15 of them and their age's ranged from early twenties to somewhere in the late 40's. The youngest being a dark haired man that addressed the Gallade first.

"Was your mission successful subject number 5-DIS?'"

He looked around him and at the man with the black hair. He nodded his head and spoke this sentence in perfect English,

"Yes, sir. I successfully infiltrated the Day Care and recruited multiple strong Pokémon to our side. I also found something else out that was not listed in my mission description."

The man's black eye brows shot up at this.

"And what would that be."

"I saw the trainer's that un-successfully fought subject number 4-MNV. I also detected the presence of a legendary Pokémon. Though I could not see it I felt it there. But it was faint almost like it wasn't really a legendary. Almost like it had the powers of a legendary." He seemed like he still wanted to ramble on but somebody almost as young as the black haired man cut him off.

He looked tall and lanky and had weird ashy gray hair even though he was still in his twenties. He wore a long white lab coat and seemed like he was wearing a mask with his set expressionless face.

"I would love to hear all about your stories number 5-DIS, but we don't have all that much time." Everybody looked at him and seemed almost… afraid. Everyone except for the man with the black hair, he even laughed a bit.

"Oh calm down Dr. Grey, or can I call you George?" He said in a mocking tone of voice. Dr. Grey looked at him with the same face/ mask but there was something down behind that mask. Almost like amusement and playfulness.

"Well since you failed to secure the gym leader and kill the children who already knew who we were, I guess I will have to clean up your mess Gavin."

And with that he got up and started to walk out of the door. Nobody tried to stop him so that proved his statues among his peers except for Gavin.

"Would you like to bring subject 5-DIS along with you?" He asked seemingly concerned about my well being.

I just waved him off and gave him a twisted smile,

"Oh, no I have a team of my own that will make even a legendary beg for mercy." And with that I gave a strange evil laugh that even surprised my self and exited the door much happier then when I came.

**And that's another chapter. Nothing much to say here except for Review/ fav/ and follow pwese. So here's Moonknights Fact of the day.**

**Moonknight's fact of the day: They were actually considering having arcanine as a legendary Pokémon hence the pokedex name legendary Pokémon. Though they decided since there was already two bird Pokémon why not make a trio. So they made Maltres and added a pre evolution to arcanine so people wouldn't get confused. Many people thought that in the second gen his status would get changed since the legendary beast trio was announced but since it was already a regular Pokémon they didn't change it. **

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	16. Another one bits the dust

Chapter 16

**As of the time I am writing this intro there was no feed back at all towards chapter 15. I'm kind of worried because except for AndriodYumi99 and The Pokémon Otaku I haven't heard almost anything out of anybody. There are currently 1,250 views so FUCK YHEA! I know you guys are reading this so if I could here anything from anybody that would make me happy again. Now time for the chapter. I'm officially breaking away from the daycare saga or anything else you want to call it so you guys can stop complaining, *cough* Otaku *cough*. Though the events that happened there still apply to the story.**

(POV is Anubis)

It's been a day since the funeral and Lily and almost everybody else has been silent the whole time. We were on the path to Cerulean City but it just didn't seem like the way we traveled before. Everyone looked like zombies and despite my, Aura's, and Aella's attempts to brighten things up they just weren't getting any better.

We all sat down at a clearing only about a half a mile or two close to the City. But we have been almost non stop traveling and this felt relatively good. Every one started unpacking except for Amber and we all started to relax for the first time in a while until Amber gave her little announcement.

"I'm leaving" She almost shouted.

We all started at her in disbelief and she just stood there looking like she wanted to get the hell out.

Matt, of course, was the first to react to this.

"The hell are you talking about."

She gave him a sad almost guilty look.

"I know I'm the reason why the Cell is coming after us and I fell like if I stay here there are just going to be more deaths. I already arranged a safe house and I have to go"

And with that she ran off into the forest with what I thought was a crying face. Matt started to chase after her but stopped about five feet into the forest she escaped into.

He came back to us with a sad face and we mopped and dragged our feet even more if that was possible. I felt bad about everything too but I just couldn't stand still so I went over to Aura's tent to see if she wanted to talk. I saw she was in the same state I was in and she almost tripped over her own feet with how fast she got up when I said I wanted to take a walk.

She took my hand in her own and we walked out of camp to explore the field we set up camp in.

We were surprised when our little section opened up into a huge meadow and we walked along all the hidden flowers that were here to grow undisturbed by human hands.

Most couples would probably sit down and enjoy each others company but we tried betting the shit out of each other. Literally, we started to spar with each other right when we saw it was safe.

She was abnormally strong and I had to instantly go one the defensive. I focus strongly on a get-in-there-and-hit-strong-and-win-early strategy and going defensive isn't good for me.

But since she was a physic type, my weakness, I had to constantly spread a dark pulse over my head to block her but doing that eliminates a lot of things I could do. She took advantage of that and sent shadow balls and energy balls straight towards me. I either deflected or dodged these powerful almost cannon like balls of pure power but it was obvious to both of us that I wouldn't be able to do this for ever. So I tested my luck and temporarily focused my dark pulse to my hand and extreme speeded to her, but it was worthless.

She wrapped me with a physic as soon as I let go of the dark energy and almost subdued me before I could recover and focus it back to my head.

She stopped for a second and signaled me that it was break time. She told me "It's clear we won't get a true view of each other's powers if I use physic so I'll stop." And with that she sent a shadow ball into my face.

It was a dirty move but I dodged it Matrix style. I hoped she kept her word and I used extreme speed and zigzagged towards her. She was expecting me and I almost walked right into a reflect. But I saw it at the last second and brick braked her. Because of the type resistance it didn't do too much but I did manage to get close to her.

I close combated her enhancing my fists with dark pulse. She deflected my fists with physic slashes but each time I slowly was inching closer to her. She stopped and teleported about ten feet away from me. (I use American Metric system and if you need a conversion just Google it.) She sent a thunder bolt at me and it hurt like a growlithe. I figured what the hell and tried to act paralyzed. I heard the sound of a shadow ball and I smirked. I dark pulsed with minimum damage but most area coverage that I could do.

It exploded in a circle of pure dark power in about a twenty five feet radius cancelling out the shadow ball and hitting her. She was surprised by this but soon recovered. She teleported behind me and put her hand over my mouth.

"So I won. Is there anything that you would like to do to beg for mercy?" She whispered seductively into my ear.

I turned around without her resisting and accidentally rolled on top of her. We looked at each other in the eyes and started to passionately kiss each other.

We did that for a while and it was amazing. This was the first time we kissed each other without alcohol in our systems, and I knew right then and there that it was real love that we had.

We didn't any farther then French but I was okay with that. We loved each other and we were just not ready to do things like that so early in our relationship. Things like Sex sometimes ruin early relationships and I will not let that happen to us. **(As an author I have the felling that I have to tell you guys that I will not do Lemons. I want this to be a story that people read for its amazing and spectacular plot that's not at all glorified by me right now, and I don't want this to become fap material. If you guys like my story I hope you can agree or at least recognize my discomfort with this subject)**

We finished our little "training" session and returned to base camp. Eos was sleeping with Sir Jiggly by the camp fire. Other then that everybody was almost in the same position as we left them.

When we returned we settled by the camp fire. Everyone, even Lily came by it and we just huddled together. I felt oddly calm and I gazed over at Aura. She was right next to me and I saw that her horns were faintly glowing. I guess she just wanted everybody to be happy and I couldn't blame her. So I just let her bewitch everyone. I soon felt myself drifting off to sleep. My head fell onto Aura's shoulder and I felt her head go over main. I dreamed about a world where every one was happy and Snow' and Dimitri where still alive.

(Matt's POV now)

I was worried. Amber left, Nik hasn't talked at all to us, and Lily's an emotional mess. I know I have to do something the thing was I had no idea what the fuck I could do. So I woke them all up the next day and told them of an idea I had while asleep.

"Hey guys."

"What do you want Matt?" Nik asked me in a melancholy tone of voice.

"Well… It's obvious that we are all miserable so let's do something to fix that." I suggested.

Lily was silent since I woke her up and she looked up into my eyes. Aella was just staring at me and nodded her head to tell me to continue.

"Well Aella and Nik, would you guys like to participate in the Indigo League?"

My question apparently caught every one off guard, because Nik looked up with gleaming eyes and I think that I broke Aella's mind.

"Wha… ha… ah… um… I don't know" Was all she told me.

Nik looked like he finally woke up from a bad dream and he seemed to be back to his usually happy self.

"Sure… I haven't done this in a while." He said nonchalantly. Burning questions of his past were burning in my head, but I respected his privacy and if he wanted to talk about it later I'll be gladly listening

Aella took a deep breathe and said, "Yes, I'm going to do it."

So dividing up the rations, we agreed on a regrouping time and place at Sunset at the pokecenter in three days.

We waved each other off one last time and we split up to train and stuff. Anubis, Eos, and Dazone just walked to the South West of here with the egg safely in its incubator. We found a small pond and settled down. We had a quick breakfast and started our training.

Dazone was strong in special attacks so we decided to focus mainly on attack and speed. He wasn't the fastest person but the helpful ability to phase in and out of solid objects sure helped him. After about two hours of only training we saw major improvement and I told him that he could take a break.

Eos was next and her attack and speed were almost too good for her level but we found her weakness. Her defense added on with her easily tricked mind set. Anubis simply circled her in an extreme speed and confused her making her get hit repeatedly. I felt bad doing this but we needed to do it. After asking her permission I let Anubis have full taken on her training. That involved using any strategy she could think of to beat the crap out of Eos. After a while Es was experiencing improvement but she was done. I called Anubis off and as soon as I did Eos collapsed from exhaustion. I looked at my watch and was surprised that five hours has already passed since we started training.

Anubis seemed a bit tired from assisting in both their trainings so I decided to take a brake. Anubis looked like she wanted to smack me upside the head.

"NO. We are doing this." She said stubbornly, I knew her too well so I gave in. I never really did this hand on training with her so I took the opportunity. We started a simple fist fight, and I was surprised by her progress. She had the power to hurt my whole arm with her punches even though I had professionally made training gloves. She also had good technique but something was lacking. She just didn't think out her punches and was leaving her self open to cleverly placed counter punches.

So I thought about it and used one of the opportunities she gave me to punch. I got a right hook right into her jaw but I was soft about it. She backed off and seemed surprised that I got the chance to punch her.

I called a brake and told her all the problems I found. She seemed surprised about this and told me to go away. I didn't know what she was going to do but I let her just try it.

She turned to a large boulder and started to punch it. She was still making mistakes but was conscious of them and slowly started to improve.

I walked back to the camp to see both Dazone and Eos asleep. I smiled and sat between them. As far as I was concerned this training thing we were doing was a total success.

**I'm back. So again nothing to say except for FUCKING REVIEW. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. Here's MoonKnight's fact of the day.**

**MoonKnight's Fact of the Day: before**** the 3rd generation, Voltorb & Electrode couldn't learn any Electric-type moves by leveling up. Gyrados is water/flying but it can't learn that many flying moves but it can learn electric moves.**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	17. Why the fuck is Slender Man here?

Chapter 17

**I know I said something like this way back in the beginning but from now on I will try to have at least 3,000 words per chapter. I'm using Word 2003 so that's going to be a bit hard but my goal is to have chapters in the 3000-10,000 word zone so let's try this one. Me being the impatient little bugger I am writing this about a minute after I uploaded chapter 16 so please review if you haven't. I'm getting sad faced and do you guys want that ****? Also can somebody tell me what the hell is up with Lucky Star? Everybody says its soooooooo good but except for the little puns at the end which come far to unevenly and far apart to save the show, it's not funny during the regular parts. I just watched My Little Pony and I think I'm slowly morphing into a brony. But I don't understand how some people get really creepy with it. I find it slightly amusing but some people are trying to conquer the world in the name of Rainbow Dash. After watching a few episodes I think I'm a mixture between Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. My favorites Pinkie Pie **

(Shift POV to Nik when they split up)

We've been walking South East for about ten minutes, and I just felt bored. There was a small rock quarry up ahead so I decided to rest and sit down here. Aura was already out but I decided to release Alex and Cinnamon. They knew it was time to train and got into our set routine.

Aura and Cinnamon meditated on rocks and did several forms of physic activities as a warm up. Alex started cutting boulders in half with silver winds not even breaking a sweat. They could have done better but they haven't probably battled in a long time so I can forgive them.

I called out to them,

"Now that you guys warmed up I would like you to make this quarry into a proper battle field."

They knew the drill and started to hew it into what we wanted. Alex would make it level while the physics would carry away the ruble. In about a few minutes we made the hellish pile of rocks into a flat league standard size field. There were rock walls on very side and it gave us protection from other peoples and Pokémon's views.

Then the real training began. We've been doing this for about two years now and understood we'd get hurt. I got tossed into the walls a few times but people get used to these kind of things, and I got back up again each time.

I already worked out each of my Pokémon's main weaknesses a long time ago and now we were just working on pure power and speed now. Aura always had a bit of a problem with her self confidence and something was wrong today. I set up Cinnamon and Alex on a mock match and sat down with her.

She looked at me with sad eyes and sighed. I hated seeing her like this since she was my starter. I put my hand on her shoulder and she asked me a weird question.

"You wouldn't get mad at me if I told you one of my secrets right?" She asked me like she was a terrible sinner or something.

I nodded and told her this,

"Nothing you can say will make me think any less of you." This was true and as far as I was concerned she is more of an angel than I can ever be.

She took a deep breathe and looked up at me.

"I'm gay."

This took me for surprise and the only thing that was running through my mind was,

"With Cinnamon?"

She laughed a bit taking Alex's concentration letting him get his by a shadow punch by the smirking jynx.

"Come on Alex don't let your guard down!" He shouted at the shiny flying bug. He buzzed angrily and let out a powerful silver wind.

He turned back to me and said, "So there's nobody that you like right now?"

I blushed and started down at my feet. "Well… I'm… I'm kind of in a serious relationship with Matt's Lucario."

I continued staring at the ground waiting for Nik's response. I was surprised when I felt him enwrapping me in a hug.

"I'm okay with that. I wish you would have told me earlier though." He said.

I looked back up at him when he released me and I saw a warm understanding look in his eyes. I faintly smiled and went back to meditating.

After a while of this Cinnamon and Alex came back to us. Cinnamon got a somewhat serious look on her face and she addressed Nik,

"We have a little stalker staring at us." And she nodded her head up. We all looked back up at the opening the top of our little dome. There was a lone beldum flouting there.

When it noticed us staring at it its single red eye got wide and it zoomed away. We shrugged it off and went back to training.

After about two minutes I looked back up and the little guy was back there. I instantly darted my eyes back down so it wouldn't notice me. I called a break time and when they all gathered around me I proposed my plan.

"Don't look up but the beldum from before is back. Aura and I will bring it down here and subdue it and I just want you two to act like nothing's going on. Okay?"

They all nodded and I said "good". Alex and Cinnamon went back to the battle field and practiced aiming. Aura and I got the water bottles and made like we were going to refill them.

Then our plan went into action.

Aura teleported to the top of the dome while I grabbed him with my physic powers and held him in place. He resisted almost immediately and put up almost as good as a fight as an adult Pokémon could do. Aura then sent a dark pulse at him keeping him conscious but completely tranquilizing him.

We gently set him down to the earth and crowed him. We gave him enough free will to be able to flout about a few feet but he wasn't going anywhere.

Aura and Cinnamon started rapidity questioning him in Poke Speech and we was giving them answers with no hesitation. They seemed to have a whole conversation with him, and by the end of it they seemed to already accept him.

"Well…" Aura started reverting back to English, "Here's his story; he was born into a nest with both its parents already gone. His brothers and sisters drifted off as soon as they learned to float and he was alone. He drifted into an Alakazam's home hungry and they took him in. He was happy and stayed there for a few weeks. Then the bad stuff started to happen. The cell decided to give his "family" a visit and took both his adopted parents. They didn't notice him and he was alone again. In the few weeks he stayed there he learned how to scavenge for food and it's been about three day's since. He was hungry and was attracted to the sounds of a battle. He was staring at us for about two minutes before we spotted him. There are a few more boring details but you don't need to know about them."

I took that all into my head. I already knew that beldum's were extremely smart and adaptable, but this one was special. He seemed like he wanted to know more about battling and since he didn't have anywhere else to go I decided to pop the question.

"Would you like to join us and become stronger? If you join us you'll get free and daily meals and you'll get to see the whole region."

He blinked and flouted over to me. It flipped on its head and extended a claw to me. I took it in my hand, carful to avoid getting my hand crushed, and shook it.

I stared at him and decided to name him.

"Do you already have a name?" I asked him

"Beep, bop, zzz, 10110101" He responded

I looked over at Aura and she gave me a translation

"Logan, and he's ready to start training now."

And with that I personally helped him improve in attack, speed, and defense.

After a long and tough day of training we sat down and I happily said

"At the rate were going this league's going to be a breeze. The others weren't that hard and with the training we'll be doing we could probably beat the league with a single Pokémon THIS time." I said with a smile. Putting an emphasis on "this". The original three also smiled, while Logan just drew a blank.

(Shift POV over to Aella)

I hate Matt's friends. Nik's all right but all I've seen of Lily was her being quiet or her crying her eyes out. I don't know how Matt can deal with her. I was going North West and when I thought that it was safe from everyone I sat down and concentrated on my Mother.

I sent her a little prayer and soon enough she shadow forced right next to me in her Human form. I sat down and sighed while she knelled down next to me.

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you always wanted." She said. I looked up at her face and saw that she was worried about me. I sighed and looked at her in the eyes.

"Oh, this is what I wanted but I just… I don't really like the wonderful beginning I got. Lily is dragging the whole team's spirit down, but I can't blame her. I just… I want Matt to be happy." I said somewhat sad, and somewhat resentfully.

"Well… I think that it will fix it's self. This training session will have added bonuses and everyone won't drag and moan about this forever. You can always fell sad about something but if you moan about it forever you will never fix anything or please the deceased one's spirit. I personally guided the two spirits to the Clarity World and I swear to Arceus that the murderer will receive eternity in the Distortion World."

She said this will fire in her eyes. Not like in stupid cartoons I saw in my childhood. I meant literal purple fire was burning in her eye sockets. It kind of scared me…

She calmed down and started at me. Or more specifically my battle armor.

"Oh that won't work… you're a teenage girl and you should look like one. Not a freaking samurai. Hmmmmm… How about this…" She waved her hands and I felt everything I was wearing begin to morph and then fit me.

I looked down at my self and saw I was actually wearing something completely different. She waved her hand again and a large mirror appeared. I looked into them and was surprised at my new appearance.

I had dark raven black hair with a single red streak going through my left bangs. Except for this my hair was mainly unchanged except it was a lot shorter. It kind of resembled Matt's but a little longer and more lady like. I had a tight black tee shirt with my favorite band logo on it. The Distortion Warriors. The logo was simply a picture of a haunter face with white cross bones going through it. I had on a belt with a black heart tearing apart as it's center piece with little studs going in a three up all across pattern. I had on simple blue jeans with chains sticking out in the front lest pocketed. I had on mountain boots that wear sleek and slim and just kind of completed the look. I still had on no makeup and my face and figure were the same.

I looked at Mom and she gave me a face that asked me if I liked it. I nodded and she sighed in relief. The mirror disappeared and she gave me a gray egg. It started to shack as soon as it touched me and thin cracks were appearing in the surface. I naturally started to freak out and set it on the ground. The egg fell apart and a small bird like thing popped out. Upon further inspection I saw that it was a baby Aerodactyl.

I gave a little gasp of amazement and instantly scooped it up and hugged it. Being the daughter of two legendaries had its own perks like being able to understand poke speech and I heard it say its first words.

"Ma, ma."

(Shift POV to Lily)

Going North East sucks. There was nothing interesting in here and it was just endless forest. Sir Jiggly was out with me and he was keeping me sane. He couldn't talk but his gestures told me he really wanted to help. At a random point I just stopped and plopped myself down. Sir Jiggly was already panting and seemed grateful that we were down.

He waddled over to me and put a hand onto my shoulder. I smiled until I remembered snow' did the same exact thing. I didn't cry but that's because I felt like I had no tears left in me. I think Sir Jiggly could fell this and tried making me happy by being completely silly.

It worked after seeing him do a funny little jig. I guess my friends and Snow's friend have started to recover so I should be a good example. I got up and scratched his ear.

"Well since were here we should train, right?" I said trying to put on a good grin.

"Lax." Was his only response.

He waddled over to a random rock and started… doing whatever to it. He just practiced random moves. He did this with me watching until something interrupted him with a spike into his gut. Thank Arceus for his fat because he simply bounced straight off it.

The spike disintegrated into sand and more spikes came out for him. He wriggled his fingers with a Metronome and a fire blast came out and was so hot that some of the sand started to turn into glass.

I looked into the wild grass around us and saw a little glint that caught my eye. I focused on it and saw the figure of a quadruped Pokémon with sand around its body. I dug into my backpack silently and fished out an extra pokeball.

I took aim and threw it directly in front of me. It barley nicked it and I saw the red flash capture it's body. It landed in the grass slightly parting it and started shacking wildly. Whatever was in it was fighting like a beast to be free, but its efforts were in vain because after a few seconds it went still.

I walked over to it and picked it up to inspect it. Sir Jiggly waddled up to mw and looked at the ball in my hand. He stepped back a bit and got into a defensive stance. I nodded my head and when we were both ready I threw the ball.

A small yellow crocodile pooped out and blinked at its surroundings. It looked around and found Sir Jiggly. It gave a low growl and sand started to gather at its feet and turned into throwing knives. Sir Jiggly got an ice beam ready in one hand and a brick break in the other. That's when I decided to intervene.

"OI YOU BLOODY BUGGERS! YOU BOTH KNOW YOU SHOULD ACT BETTER SO STOP BEING IDIOTS!"

Sir Jiggly looked completely confused while my new crocodile felt guilty. He started to weep and I just noticed how little it was. If it wasn't a week old it had to be about a month old on the oldest. I scooped it up in my arms and started to slowly rock it in my arms.

I song an old nursery rhyme that my own mother taught me and in no time he was asleep. I kept on rocking it and it started gently snoring into my lap. He was so cute that I couldn't resist petting his scales. He gave a little sigh of content and started gently kicking. I looked over at Sir Jiggly and said,

"Look he's dreaming about something! What do you think it is.?" He gave me a WTF face and just waddled on. I kept both of them out tonight and we sat asleep around the dying campfire after a late afternoon of extremely small sessions. Because you know, safety be damned.

(A few hours later, in the middle of the night.)

I knew that something was wrong the moment I woke up. An obscuring mist had rolled in when we were sleeping and now covered everything in an eerie aura. Also something was wrong with the coloring of everything. It was too dark and gloomy. As the words of a famous sponge said "This isn't your regular darkness, this is advanced darkness." I woke up both Sir Jiggly and Sandile up and they also noticed the darkness. I thought I saw something white and black in the corner of my eye and a strange buzzing sound invaded my ears. I turned my head but the moment I moved it disappeared along with the odd ringing sound.

We decided to move out of the camping ground and go to the City as soon as possible. I knew it was against my better judgment but I got the flashlight out and turned it on. I just gave me a little sense of security. We started moving along and I noticed something else was way to wrong.

Usually at night in the forest you hear all kinds of noises from anything from regular cracking to night animals to even just the wind. Tonight there was absolutely nothing. All I could hear was the sound of our own feet against the ground and our breathing. It almost creped me out as much as if I just heard a Houndoom crashing towards me.

We walked around and twice I thought I saw the figure in the corner of my eye with the same buzzing effect.

There was a tree with something shiny white on it. It practically glowed in comparison to everything else, so naturally I went over to inspect it. But before I did I saw something in the horizon. It looked like the figure of a man but that wasn't possible. His face was completely a snowflake white with no features on it at all. It looked like it had a black suit or something on but at this distance I was probably wrong.

As soon as I tried to really go into detail with my gazing it teleported away so I presumed it was some type of foreign physic Pokémon from that new region everybody's talking about. I went back to looking at the note and I saw some words below a crudely drawn picture.

The picture was… her along with what seemed like a fat imp and a wired dog with a crocodile tail and head. I figured this most be my Pokémon and the text said.

Always'

Watching

My Pokémon couldn't read so I made it look like it was nothing. I said it was mearly a lost Pokémon poster and while the new reptile believed it Sir Jiggly looked like he had his doubts.

We continued to walk on but something felt… different. Almost like things were going to get bad soon. I tried to shack off those feelings but they just wouldn't go away. This came back and hit me worse when we found our second note on an old rusted out car. It had a picture with a female's head and said,

Come and

Play.

There was something wrong with this picture though. The girls head was bleeding from the bottom and her facial features where contorted in an ugly, painful, grimace. I looked around to the right of me and I thought I saw a tall and thin figure deep in the fog. So I whispered to Sandile,

"You think you can hit that thing in the mist with a sand spike." It looked into the mist and looked back at me confused. I don't know hat was wrong with him so I turned my head and saw that the figure was getting closer to us. I turned to Sir Jiggly in a panic and harshly whispered, "Hit that thing in the fog with an ice beam." He stared deeply into the fog but looked back at me with another confused look.

I almost fainted when I looked back and it was now standing directly in front of me. It was horrifying standing at about 7-8 feet tall and with a black suit. This was no Pokémon, and it couldn't be a human. It was simply a horrible demon. It gave me a horrible smile and I heard a little boy's voice, that sounded exactly like Matt's when he was about ten, say to me,

"Come with me and we can go and visit Snow' forever and we could all be happy." It spread its arms out wide and everything in my body screamed at me to walk into them. And I did.

It was horrible  
Step by step walking straight towards death

And I happily did it

Not because I want to  
But because I wanted had to

Because for some reason my brain thought this monster would help me

My savior came in the form of a sneeze. My little croc gave a mighty achooo and a sand blast hit me directly head on. When the sand was about to touch this abomination it disappeared, disintegrating into fog. I guess it was all a little hallucination and I gave a laugh that concerned even me of my mental condition.

I lead the boys full tow into the forest determined not to let it get the best of me. After about thirty seconds of walking we got hopelessly lost and I don't know about them but I was so terrified I was reduced into shacking.

This got even worse when we discovered yet another note. This one was stuck in a berry bush and I grabbed it so those two wouldn't see it. It had a picture of this monster hiding behind a tree watching a stick figure read something.

My brain connected the dots and I snapped around to look behind me. I heard a faint buzz and a weird noise. He wasn't there but by the foot prints he was just standing there.

We wondered through the forest and collected the one by one. I didn't see him again until the sixth note I received. He was standing there in front of me and his perfect white hands were marred with blood. I looked at my companions instantly but they were fine and were wondering why we were stopping.

Last time he talked to me he sent me thoughts and other things that made me all calm. This time when he talked it was like nail's on a chalk board.

"EIGHT… EIGHT NOTES AND YOU WILL DIE." Was all it said. He sent me thoughts of pure agony and I collapsed upon my knee's screaming my head off. He smirked and teleported off. Munchlax grabbed my shoulders and he shook some sense into me. It wasn't the best way, but it worked. I thanked him and we continued. I could hear the whispering in worried voices and I think I caught something close to my name in their strange little language.

I ignored them and pushed them off. We continued through the forest. I picked up one more note that had the demon smiling and the words

TURN

BACK

I promptly ignored this and marched on towards possibly my death. I know I was crazy and I accepted it with open arms. My only hope was that I could take it with me so that my Pokémon could live. We saw something in the distance and went over to investigate.

As we slowly approached it we saw that it was a moss covered abandon radio tower. I went over to the gate and tried to shack it open. It wouldn't give me an inch. So I did what seemed natural. I claimed over it. Munchlax and my little crocodile looked like they wanted to come with me but I simply said I was going to go in and come right back out.

They seemed like they were going to follow anyways so I ordered them to say. I learned this out a while back that Pokémon had to follow their trainer's orders. This rule could be broken for survival and for stronger willed Pokémon but they stayed back.

I went up and entered in through a sizeable hole in the wall. The Floor used to be white marble tiles but they were now reduced to be grimy and had cracks all over them. The walls were peeling their paint and moos grew in some weird places. I decided to go into the main control room which was pretty easy to find by the signs all over the place.

The control room was filled with cracked monitors and switches and levers. But most interesting of all was another note. I went over to investigate and wished I didn't. I looked at the note and instead of the crudely drawn picture I was expecting, there was a sketch drawn by a master. It looks so life like and realistic it was sickening considering what was on it. There was a picture of me, photo realistic, the area which where my heart was located just a black hole. There was a picture of the demon eating something which looked almost like a ball of fire. There was words printed at the top that said.

You'll see what it's like to be soulless

You foul demon

I heard a thudding sound behind me and there he was. Not only was his hands covered with blood but this time his mouth was to. He looked at me and I was petrified. Literally. He walked closer.

Slowly.

Step by step.

Each time his foot hit the floor a loud BOOM exploded in my head

It stooped down

And it's face was a few inches away. It lifted one of it's fingers to it's mouth, got a bead of blood, and deposited it into mine. I was assaulted b a taste all to familiar. Blood. But more specifically my blood.

It grinned when I spit it out and it spoke in that horrible screeching voice,

"How does it fell, knowing you are to die?"

I didn't say anything and he smirked. The second the smile was on his face the pain of a thousand white hot knives felt like they were penetrating my heart. It lifted it's hand and caressed my face. Where ever it touched my skin burned painfully. He lifted his hands and started to pull out my heart.

His hand phased through my skin and I felt him grasp it. It felt like I was going to explode and I wanted to and should have fainted from the pain. But something happened. He frowned and a white light was glowing in my body. I heard a voice like an angel and he was thrown across the room. I saw something before blacking out. It looked almost like… but no it couldn't have been. But it looked almost like Snow'.

**This chapter took me a butt load of time to make and I thought I did a good job you know… completely going past Pokémon and crossing into a whole different game. I excpect more epic chapters like this and to do that you must fav/follow/ and review to keep the beast happy. Now time for my fact of the day. SLENDER EDITION!**

**MoonKnight's fact of the day: Slender actually started as an old German myth where he was sometimes called the skeletal man or the thin man. Some people also believe he was in the Egyptian myths simply being the "dark one" where a picture of a many handed being which was completely black but with a white face. Parents told kid's to behave unless the thin man would kidnap you. Sometime in the 20's some people started up the slender craze by some photos with him in them, stories were made, and the nightmare giving game Slender was released, scaring little MoonKnights throughout the land.**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	18. Sexual Torture for dummies

Chapter 18

**Stacy's Mom has it goin' on. I wanted to get this out earlier but I had a bit of trouble. Now some good and bad news. My old Beta is no longer my Beta and he even said so. But I instantly got a new one that might actually do it this time! Let's all give a warm welcome to The Pokemon Otaku. Now there may be a few mistakes because I don't operate like must people. I'll upload this chapter's as soon as I'm done and he'll copy and paste them and fix 'em for me. He'll probably hate for it though. :D**

(POV Matt)

The three days have come and go. The others are making good progress and I think that we are actually prepared for the gym match. Anubis is trying to master her aura skills and is actually getting good progress. Eos is trying guerilla tactics and blends in to almost everything, even stone. And Dazone… well he's just terrifying. He improved in his strength and stuff but his special power is growing even stronger then Anubis' fists.

We were walking over to the city when it happened. It was one of the weirdest experiences that I ever had in my life.

"I WANA FUCK YOU!" Came the screech of a teenage girl. I looked behind me because that was where the sound was coming from and I got my face to crash into large piles of soft flesh. I looked up past the curves into the face of a girl slightly older then me. My face instantly went red because I realized where I was and I tried to pull out. (lol) But she grabbed the back of my head and pushed me even deeper. My savior came in the form of a lesbian jackal when Anubis ripped me away.

"I think your suffocating my trainer." Anubis said while trying her hardest from looking at the BIG mountains of flesh I had my face snuggled in a few seconds ago.

I got my first good look at her. She was a stereotypical blonde California girl with a hour glass figure, BIG boobs as mentioned before and eyes a blueish green exactly like the ocean.

She looked like a predator and I felt like I wanted to cover myself. Dazone broke the silence with a simple sentence,

"Well get it over quickly because we are on a schedule."

The girl practically jumped me and was struggling to strip me down. Anubis "gently" separated us and the girl looked at her sourly. An idea popped into the girl's head right then.

"I don't usually do this but you can join us you sexy lucario." Anubis stopped and went completely still for a few seconds. She just shrugged and went over to me. I was about to pass out when they both got hungry looks in their eye's and their hands traveled to my jeans.

Then Aella came. She came walking out of the line of tree's with a gray bird dinosaur thing flying around her head. I saw that her clothes changed and before I could notice how pretty she now was in her weird emo clothes, my shirt was ripped off.

She then heard me protesting and took in this weird scene. A teenage girl and a lesbian lucario trying to get kinky with me. Then an odd gleam came to her eyes and she started to take her own clothes off. I didn't know to thank or curse Arceus.

Dazone flouted over to her and smacked her upside the head and she went red with embarrassment. She put her shirt back on over her black pokeball bra and ripped those two off of me. Anubis also looked red and retreated to the shadows while the new girl started pouting.

Everyone calmed down and she still looked at me rather creepily. I edged closer to Dazone now my official guardian from these girls. Anubis came back and was not looking at anyone while Aella looked a bit disappointed. I decided to go ahead wit the questioning.

"Who are you?" I began with

"Your future wife." She said completely serious. Then Aella came over and gave her the death stare.

"I'm sorry; I thought you said he was your future husband. Because we all know he's mine."

They looked like they were about to slap each other when Aella whistled. The flying dinosaur flew over and glared down the new girl. She had a belt with five pokeballs on it. She threw one of them and a glaceon came out.

All of us gave them a long stretch of land to do the battle in. The space they had was about 1 and a quarter of the size of a normal battlefield. Aella started it off with the command,

"Fire Fang!"

The dinosaur's already deadly knife like teeth suddenly burst into flames and it came crashing towards the arctic fox.

The girl was calm and waited patiently. When the gray bird was about to hit the fox shifted about a few feet in the blink of an eye. The grey dinosaur crashed o the ground and stood back up on its hind legs dazed, but other whys uninjured.

The glaceon smirked and fired an ice beam at him. He took it head on and a cloud of mist puffed out from where it hit. After about a second of this the cloud completely covered him.

We all went quiet for a few seconds while Aella pulled out his pokeball a bit depressed about losing her first battle.

That's when a stream of green flames came from the mist. It hit the arctic fox head on paralyzing it. The mist scattered reveling a battered but concise aerodactyl. The glaceon got up but was shocked by a little bit of lightning sending it back to its knees. The dinosaur started charging up a flamethrower in the back of its t and released it all over the female glaceon. (lol)

She got hurt, badly and looked about ready to faint. That's when she did a desperate move.

"Glaceon use blizzard full blast in a circle around you!"

The arctic fox then trapped it's self and the gray bird in a sphere where a furious blizzard was swirling inside. The aerodactyl was being beaten on all sides and soon fell to the horrible conditions.

Aella returned him but seemed happier then before. Probably because of the close ending they had. The other girl soon returned her Pokémon and they smiled. They walked back to us actually talking with each other and laughing. A bit weird since they looked like they were going to kill each other before.

"And when that sphere trapped him I knew I lost."

"Well your aerodactyl put up a hell of a fight." The blonde countered.

They sat down next to us and that's when they remembered their desire for me. They looked at each other and then back at me with an all too familiar gleam in their eyes.

"How about we share him?" The blonde suggested.

"Two wives? Scandalous where we live, I love it." Aella retorted while staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

That's when they both pounced on me, trying to take my pants off. Anubis soon joined them. Let's just say that I had a bit of trouble falling asleep that night thinking of what will greet me when I wake up.

(The next morning)

I woke up with two extremely hot girls trying to put a muzzle on me.

(Later that day)

We were about to reach the city at long last! Earlier this day at breakfast I learned our new buddy's name was Crystal. She was also a trainer and had about 4 badges already. She had Cinnabar Island's where she was born at, Pallet Town's, Viridians, and Pewter City's. The region certainly has grown with every major town now having a gym when only like three decades ago there was only eight. Now there are seven teen whole gyms. But the league only asks trainer's to have eight to be able to participate in the Indigo League.

We finally entered the City surprised at its shire bigness. I have only ever been in Pallet Town before the journey started and I have never seen a sky scraper before. And this was the smallest of the big cities!

At the southern entrance there was only a small security check point like the rest of the town's and a few warehouses. The first one that we saw had two small Pokémon by it.

A munchlax and a sandile looking extremely worried…

The munchlax saw us and waved Anubis suddenly went super alert and barked in Poke speech. The munchlax and the sandile started shouting at her and Anubis, Eos, Dazone, and Aella went wide eyed.

All of them plus Sir Jiggly and the crocodile then burst into the warehouse to be greeted by an odd sight. Lily was shacking with her back to a wall with a shiny zoroark and a regular one lying on the floor. The shiny one looked like it just attacked the regular one.

The world around me flickered and I was standing in a completely different room with a weird faceless man where the regular zoroark was lying, and… Snow where the shiny one was. The faceless man got up and the world flickered again. I was back at the warehouse and the zoroarks were staring each other down. The non shiny one charged up a focus blast and launched it almost point blank at the shiny one.

He was blown back and hit the wall Lily was sitting at. He was still up but was having horrible spasms of pain. That's when Anubis went complete bad ass mode.

She used extreme speed and kneed him right in the stomach, followed by a fire punch to his baby maker. This was followed by a round house kick to the jaw. The zoroark went flying and Anubis extreme speeded to the spot right above his head. With the grace of a dancer she tri kicked him while he was still flying from the round house kick. This was a bit brutal and when the dust cleared he was alive but bleeding pretty heavily.

Then the Cell decided to join us. A man completely dressed in black walked into the building with a shiftry in front of him. His clothes made his features almost impossible to make out but I knew it was a boy from the way he conducted him self. He returned the now coconscious zoroark and my Pokémon tried to storm him.

It didn't work.

The shiftry coated his leaves with a paralyzing liquid and disappeared in barley a blur. All of the Pokémon except for Dazone crumpled to the ground with a clean cut to their chest's or their back's depending on the way the stood. Dazone phased out of this physical world and was safe but that meant he couldn't hurt him either. My friends were about to summon their other Pokémon when he rose up his hand.

"Stop it I mean no harm. I was merely returning my own Pokémon when yours stormed me without any reason. I should have killed them but I feel generous today and I'll allow you and your Pokémon to live."

And with that he left in a black smoke cloud. I returned both of my Pokémon even though I knew they will be mad about it. Dazone flouted back over to me and acted like my own body guard. The other's followed suit and we rushed over to Lily and the shiny zoroark.

Lily was in shock… again. And the zoroark seemed oblivious to the world around it. I lifted it and draped him across my shoulders. Lily was another case and Aella and Crystal comforted her and got her to stand by her self.

We exited the warehouse and got a few stares with a bleeding shiny Pokémon on my back and a hysterical girl. It seems this happens a lot.

We managed to get to the entrance of Pokémon center when a police squad stopped us. The burley leader was the one to speck.

"Whose zoroark is that?"

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well… We'll take that and have to arrest you for abuse and theft." He said with a evil smirk. This is the reason I hate people with power. Most of them abuse it. He pulled out hand cuffs and moved towards me when Dazone decided to be a good body guard.

"I'm going to count to 5...If I get to three and you're still here I will crush your skull with a waffle maker. If I get to four... I'll rip out all of your limbs, _slowly_. And then I'll pour lemonade and salt on the stumps. If I get to five... I will tear of your arm, bitch slap you with it, shove it up your ass and then skin you." The cop was terrified and ran away.

The other's pulled out two poke balls and let out an arcanine and a beheeyem. Dazone instantly went for the physic type with a ghost punch. Then went with a shadow ball and finished it up with a shadow claw. It hit with a sickening _RIIIIIP_ and the alien fell unconscious.

The dog ignored its partner and went over towards me. Dazone tried to knock him out but with an extreme speed into a crunch.

Dazone put up a hell of a fight struggling through three crunches he finally fell. I knew we were done for and decided to put down the zoroark to avoid getting in even more legal trouble. That's when a red beam hit it.

I thought that the police men claimed his prize but I heard Lily's voice ring out.

"He's mine."

The police man and his dog and everybody else went and looked at the standing girl who no longer was in crazy mode.

Crystal threw one of her pokeballs and kingler scuttled towards the dog. The dog charged up a thunder fang and tried to leap on him but the crab, crab hammered the dog away. Then it started abusing him with a barrage of scalds. Each one getting hotter and larger then the last. Normally heat wouldn't bother a fire type but this one went straight to the skin and tortured the Pokémon.

The dog fainted and the rest of the corrupt police officer's ran. We decided to go to the Pokémon center and think it over.

When we got there and we saw Nik waiting for us, he smiled and waved us over to him. There was Aura, Cinnamon, Alex, and a new beldum. When Anubis and Aura saw each other they ran forwards and enveloped themselves in a loving hug. They then proceeded to kiss each other. I always had rather large suspicions. Scratch that I was positive she was a lesbo but this still surprised me a bit. Nik noticed our new member and everybody properly introduced each other.

We then decided to challenge the center tomorrow. We got a large VIP room and when we entered it most of us except Nik and his Pokémon gave a small gasp. It looked like a freaking five star hotel!

Aella and Crystal hit the kitchen stocked with food and appliances while Nik relaxed while watching a stupid show reality show about a spoiled champion's daughter. Lily went straight to bed.

I went towards Nik and sat at the opposite side of the couch. He looked over at me and sighed.

"So… our Pokémon love each other." He said mid-sigh.

"Yhea…"

"I'm okay with it." He said nonchalantly.

"Me too."

And with that we stopped talking about that. We had a conversation about the finer points of what makes a good video game.

We ended that when Nik gave a mighty yawn.

"It's time to go to bed anyways so good night." He said while yawning.

I got up and decided to go to bed but he got a sudden thought.

"Don't… Don't ever get cocky. Over confidence causes death, and I like you. Trust me personal experience." And with those ominous last words he exited.

I thought that over for a second but gave a frustrated sigh. I put it at the back of my mind and checked every one over. Crystal and Aella went to a room with a bunk bed.

Anubis, Aura, Eos, Sir Jiggly, the sandile, and Dazone were sleeping in the living room. Lily's new zoroark was still in the poke center being treated for injury's and getting shots and stuff. Lily had her own room and Nik his own too. There was one more free room so I guess that was mine. I went to bed with Nik's final words ringing in my head.

(The next morning)

I was tied to my bed while two sexy girl's were reviewing a "Sexual Torture for dummies" book. They had whips and chains and I didn't know to be terrified or turned on.

**AND THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOO'S! I had fun with this one and I rediscovered my love for Halo and I might make a fan fic for that one. Might being a key word. I really need reviews because I'm a attention whore so can you pwese do it? Now here's my fact of the day.**

Moonknight's fact of the day: **Pseudo-legendaries (Dragonite, Tyranitar, Metagross, etc.) have higher total base stats than the legendary trios (Articuno/Zapdos/Moltres, Raikou/Entei/Suicune, etc.).**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	19. Battles and crap

Chapter 19

**A wild MoonKnight appears!**

**MoonKnight used beg for reviews attack.**

**Not effective.**

**Viewers used Not Review attack.**

**MoonKnight used comedic approach in the form of a battle attack.**

Viewers are paralyzed!

**Viewers used _ attack.**

**It's your turn to fill in the blank. The only way a MoonKnight can be captured is by reviewing so if you want this power house on your team you have to weaken his defenses with a wave of reviews. NOW ON TO THE STORY OF COMPLEATE AND OTTER AWESOMENESS! Yes I'm aware I said otter. Moo.**

I laughed to myself a bit. These kids are going to be fun to hunt down! My helicopter was flying towards the last recorded place we found them. One of our spies found them in the forest a few days ago, so they probably already left. That will just make the hunt even better!

I felt the change in our descent and saw we were going towards the ground. Fast. At about a few hundred feet I jumped off of the helicopter without a parachute.

And I fell.

To the ground.

Faster than a Ninjask. Everything was just a blur and I laughed when I hit terminal velocity. About ten feet from the ground I tucked my body up into a ball and I hit the ground. Hard.

The impact should have killed me instantly. My whole body should have been blown apart with what was me just a smear on the ground.

But it wasn't and I got back up. I was in my own little crater, and I started to climb out of it. There was a little Pichu looking at me from the top and I gave it a warm smile.

Then I punted him with all my strength watching both halves of it go in different directions. I whistled and gave a small laugh.

Then I heard her voice. It was _that_ effing brat. I turned around and saw her staring at me at the other side of the crater.

"Looks like your having fun with your augmentations Ike." She said to me somewhere in between teasing and stating a fact.

"Looks like you're having fun screwing yourself in the woods so why don't I leave you at it Olivia." I said with somewhat of a growl.

She's 5'7 has green eyes and fair skin. She has long blonde hair fashioned into a ponytail, with bangs covering her left eye. She wears a purple crop top and a black half jacket with purple fringe. A pair of black shorts and knee high black boots with purple stripes.

Everyone at the Cell thinks she's so hot and stuff but she's a bit… crazy. And that's from the guy that skydives without a parachute for fun. We've been working together for a while now and she's all the stereotypes for a bitch times 100. She's crazy energetic sometimes and then can go into a very weird depression at others. She has absolutely no morals and let's just say I wonder how she never gets preggers, if you know what I'm mean.

She likes tricking the grunts, our bounty, and even some of our superiors into doing whatever she says. She's a really good actor and she used to be able to trick even me way back in the beginning.

By the way were bounty hunters. We work for the Cell and we do odd jobs for them. Sometimes catch this Pokémon. Drug this guy; paralyze this girl, hurt without killing all our enemies and I loved every moment of it.

Our boss, Dr. Grey, told us that this time was serious. There were a few kids that had vital information about our organization, and rare Pokémon. We got the green light to kill on sight.

I started walking to the camping ground and Olivia followed me. She tried to strike up a conversation and I shut her up every time. Then she ran up ahead of me and gave me a huge knowing grin.

"I know why you're mad!" She said with an air of confidence.

I gave her my deluxe death glare that's been enhanced by my new powers. Usually it would cause anybody looking into my eyes to go paralyzed and a prolonged exposure could kill them but sadly she was un-effected by it.

"I heard a rumor you asked Shade out and got rejected!" She said her smile getting even wider.

My face must have given it away because she laughed.

"Oh man, you'll die a virgin! And don't tell me your not one because I have a bullshit meter and the last time you tried to convince me it was going crazy."

I ignored her and continued marching on towards the check point. This is a three man group and our last group member is Shade. She's on a mission somewhere near Cerulean City and she said we'd all meet up when we know where the kids are.

We finally arrived at a camp ground with a pile of dead firewood. There were still little imprints where I supposed the camp ground was.

And in the middle of it was a man. Our boss, Dr. Gray and his Metagross. He must have heard us because he turned around and made a hand gesture for us to come to him.

We walked over to him and he was looking at some foot prints highlighted with a blue hue by his Metagross.

"From what I have gathered the children split up at and headed in different directions. There were at least four of them and I suggest we go looking for them separately. I will split up my team but I want you to go at them with all you have." And with no more words he left going north. I looked over at Olivia and she looked really, really excited.

"First one to find their brat buys the other person dinner and maybe a special dessert." She said in a seductive tone. And she gave me a little kiss on the cheek. She then gave me a little peek of her bra strap and laughed at my reaction.

"Just kidding about that last part." She said with a smile and a small wave. She then ran off into a random direction that the highlighted footsteps went to. I sighed and went after the other footsteps close to hers. She was always faster than me…

(Shift POV to Matt)

Today's the day! My second gym battle was here and I was ready. My Pokémon have been training there asses off. It was about ten in the morning and we were all heading out.

Now we had a group of five people going to challenge the gym leader so we were expecting a bit of trouble but we decided to split up the days if the gym was busy.

The walk through the city was pleasant with only light traffic and a few people taking walks, sometimes with Pokémon, but mostly without. There were street venders and shoe shiners and other things that were to be expected in huge cities. The only thing we heard about the gym was that it was the only completely black building. Most people would think this would be way too hard to find, but in a sea of gray, brown, dulled colors, and windows a black house was surprisingly easy to find.

We walked into there, not sure what to expect but all we saw was a reception room. There was like five trainers and a cute little receptionist and when Aella, and Crystal saw me staring at her they fucking pummeled me into the carpet in public.

When they stopped and said receptionist made sure I was okay we finally talked to her.

"Hello, are you all together?" She said while staring at me. Not like she liked me. More like she was worried she was going to get fired because of me.

"Yeah," I said while wiping the blood from my now puffy lips.

"Well if you would like to schedule a gym leader battle I'm sorry. The earliest time we can get any of you is exactly a week from now."

She frowned at the groans and moans our group made and said something that none of us heard.

She finally got our attention by shouting it directly into my ears.

"IF YOU WOULD LIKE I CAN RECOMNED A FIVE DAY LONG EVENT STARTING TOMMAROW!" She shouted all this in my ear making me clutch my head in pain from a headache and my group members fell silent.

"Thank you. Our towns own Bill is hosting some sort of catching contest in the forest and mountains to the north of here."

"Wait, wait, wait. Bill? The guy who created the PC storage system?" Nik asked with doubt in his voice.

The receptionist gave a little sigh. "No that Bill's dead. This is his son Bill the second, four years ago Indigo champion and the man who revolutionized online trading and virtual battling. Ring a bell?"

"Nope." We all said in unison.

She sighed again. It seems like she liked doing that. "To get there go to the northern edge of town and there will be a large wooden bridge. There will be a lot of trainers there but there's a small Poke Center at Bill's house. It hard to miss with the humongous road and river leading to it and it being one of this region's largest mansions."

And with that she basically pushed us out of here and we did a group huddle.

"Should we?"

"There really isn't anything else we can do."

"But will it be worth our time?"

"Guys, it's the richest man in the region's personal contest. There's going to be rare Pokémon and I assume we can keep them." I said.

That seemed to settle it and we left. We followed the girl's instructions and sure enough there was a wide bridge with trainers littered on the right and left sides. We split up into groups of two and with Lily and Aella being a team, Crystal and me being a team, and Nik going by himself in the back.

Crystal, despite trying to have sex with me every other day, was actually pretty cool once you got to know her. She was the definition of cool but she didn't act superior or snotty or anything. You just kind of wanted to hang out with her.

We went out first and two little kids ran up to us.

Without even saying any words they pulled out poke balls and through them. The girl had a Hoothoot while the boy sent a Zigzagoon. I smirked and sent out Anubis while Crystal sent out her Kingler.

"Crabhammer that Zigzagoon."

The huge crab scuttled over to the raccoon and swung his mighty fist glowing with an aquatic aura. At the last second the raccoon jumped away and the wood where it just was shattered at impact.

The raccoon charged up and fired a powerful thunder bolt at the crab. It had no time to dodge and took the head straight on. The bolt struck home and electricity flowed all throughout Kingler's body.

The giant crab got up however and decided to use his attack as his advantage and closed the distance between the two. The Zigzagoon tried jumping away but Kingler was having none of that. Every time the raccoon tried jumping away the crab would just follow.

Kingler was going on the offensive and was trying to snap at the raccoon with its claws. The raccoon was good two and dodged, swerved, and jumped out of the way of the crab was getting closer each time.

"Zigzagoon use Zen headbutt!"

And the raccoon instead of jumping back words launched straight towards Kingler with its head shining a bright pink.

"Kingler Iron defense!"

And when the raccoon collided with the giant crab it pounced off with a sickening _CRACCCKKK_because of Kingler's iron hard shell. Imagine head butting a solid steel wall full force.

It got back up though and panted a bit.

"Zig use screech!"

A horrible noise came from the raccoons mouth and Kingler's shell lost its shiny protective coating.

"Good now let's finish this up with a Thunderbolt into a Wild Charge." Again a Thunderbolt came from the raccoon's fur and hit Kingler leaving him steaming a bit. And with that electrical charge he started running at Kingler.

"HAMMER ARM, KINGLER!"

The crab cocked its claw into the closest approximation of a fist and waited. When the raccoon was close enough he swung it with a light brown aura radiating off of him. He hit the raccoon and there was a gust of electrically charged wind blowing off of the connecting point.

It looked like they were just frozen there for a full two seconds and the last electric wind came out. Then it seemed like what happened next went somewhere between slow motion and impossibly fast. The raccoon zipped away from the fist, over the bridge and into the water while the giant crab simply slumped over.

Of course Crystal jumped over the edge to save the probably drowning Zigzagoon while his trainer looked dumfounded.

Crystal reemerged with the raccoon safe in her arms. This is when his trainer came back to his senses and returned him. Kingler who looked unconscious got up and grasped Crystal by her shirt neck and safely brought her back up to us.

My battle was much more boring with Anubis instantly KO'ing the Hoothoot with a tri kick.

My opponent grumpily returned her bird, gave me some victory money required by the rules, and started walking back to the center in the city.

Crystal's opponent however walked over to her and they started talking. I wondered over to them and heard this much:

"Yeah, no, the gym's not that hard. I already went there and won. But that might be because I had a lot of type advantages and six badges."

Crystal saw me approach and hugged me. "And this is my boy friend Matt! He's so strong I'm sure his Lucario alone could beat the gym!"

I was a bit embarrassed at being called her boyfriend and when she said those words he got a grumpy look.

"Well I'm going back to the center. Hope to see you again Crystal." He said with a suggestive smile without even acknowledging I was there. He then walked away.

We continued going past the bridge and there was just enough trainers to keep our group busy for a bit, but nobody here was that good. I was actually bored of battling all this newbies until the end of the bridge where we found two guys that looked like seniors at college. They saw we were almost done and stepped up to the plate in front of Crystal and I.

Without any words they pulled out their poke balls and threw them, kind of a custom of this bridge I guess.

The first guy had a freaking Machamp while his buddy sent out a Staraptor. Since her Kingler was injured during his fight with the Zigzagoon Crystal's been using her Glaceon. So of course it surprised me when the Poke ball started materializing something huge.

When all was done a humongous black lizard was standing there. It took me a moment to realize that it was a Charizard. SHE HAD A FUCKING SHINY CHARIZARD!

Everyone was staring at her opened mouth. She looked at us oblivious.

"What?"

She looked at us staring at her Charizard.

"Ohhh yeah. Did I forget to mention that? Well it's too late. Now come on honey send out your Pokémon.

Since she changed her Pokemon I decided to change mine to. When Anubis started to walk towards the battlefield I made a stop sign with my hand, and instead waved over Dazone. Compared to Crystal's shiny Charizard he looked pretty weak.

The foe Machamp laughed at my Dazone and charged up something silver in his hand. He then shot forwards at incredible speed and I realized it was bullet punch. Dazone phased out and went under the bridge.

The two flying types went to the air and all I could see was flames and strong winds. I heard a large _ROOOARRRR_ and a burst of more flames. Machamp was standing in the middle of the bridge with elemental attacks charged into his fists. Dazone popped right in front of him scaring the bejebus out of him. He swung his four fists right at Dazone's face but Dazone just phased away with a snicker.

Then Machamp used an attack that took away Dazone's only advantage.

"Foresight!" Dazone was forced into this physical world and Machamp wasted no time and hit him with a four fisted bullet punch. Dazone looked hurt but he didn't faint.

A burned Starapter fell right in front of Dazone and shakily got back up to its feet. It used Roost and took to the sky again with a vicious dragon waiting for him.

Dazone could still float so they played a game of range attacking with Dazone using Ice Beam and Thunderbolt while Machamp used powerful Focus Blasts. The thing about Focus Blast was that it although it wasn't the fastest attack, it wasn't slow, either. Dazone managed to dodge them and hit Machamp with his own attacks.

"Bullet Punch it to the ground and let's see it try to win!"

And with that a Machamp somehow got like eighteen feet in the air and did a double two-handed punch on top of Dazone's head.

This was the trick and he fell all the way to the ground. He wasn't unconscious but he couldn't move. And Machamp knew this. He made his merry way to him and picked him up by the front of his robe and started viscously punching him. They weren't even attacks; they were just normal punches that were hurting Dazone instead of making him faint.

I knew when I lost and tried returning him. But I couldn't and when I looked over I saw why. Machamp was giving him a mean look. He got bloodthirsty and gave his trainer a nod. His trainer gave a twisted smile and nodded back.

"Machamp use Thrash."

Every one gave a gasp when he said this because Thrash was a League-banned move just like Selfdestruct and Explosion. Thrash makes a Pokémon go completely insane and in a bloodthirsty rage. It will then proceed to kill everything it see's except for its own trainer, if taught well. It was the normal type equivalent of outrage and was banned for obvious reasons. It could not be used in an official battle no matter what, except for in an extreme bloodbath. (This will be introduced next chapter.)

Now there are a few attacks that are always banned for good reasons but there are also some attacks that have special circumstances for being banned like electric attacks at a public water place like a lake or a pool and no strong fire attacks in a park or in a forest with other transits around.

Using a attack like Outrage or Explosion WILL get you arrested automatically, no exceptions, have your license token away permanently, and in some places like Unova, which doesn't allow Extreme Bloodbaths, you can be put to death yourself.

The Machamp let out a scream and started beating the crap out of Dazone with the intent to kill. Dazone already fainted and there was no chance I could get to save him.

Then a mighty roar came and a dead Staraptor fell to the ground. Charizard came crashing to the ground at Machamp with many wounds all over him. I kind of paid attention to the battle and when he said to use Thrash, Staraptors trainer told him to go for the eyes and throat with the intent to kill.

Now according to Kanto law if a battle turns into an unofficial extreme bloodbath you can allow your Pokémon to go in for the kill if you fell your lives were in danger.

Now Charizard reached the Machamp right before he ripped Dazone in half. They got into a epic fight with Charizard spitting flames and dragon energy at the mad Machamp. The Machamp looked like the attacks didn't affect him and leapt after Charizard trying to rip out his throat with four different elemental punches.

I rushed over to Dazone and made sure he was alright. My heart almost stopped when for a moment I couldn't find a beat. But it was there and I let out a sigh of relief. I gave Dazone a Revive and tried to return him but he floated to the battle. The others couldn't do this because of deadly flames and holes where thrash had hit. Then a booming voice came from Dazone.

"ULTIMATE ATTACK, LIVING NIGHTMARE! MAY THE POWER OF DARKRAI FLOW THEOUGH ME AND LET ME DESTROY MY FRIENDS ENEMY WITH HIS OWN MIND!"

And the world went dark. Everything was surrounded with a weird purple glow and something happened under the bridge. Machamp flow up in the air and was attacked by weird shadowy Gyarados. They sent Hyper Beams made of pure nightmarish power and hit Machamp with no resistance from him. Then all hell broke loose. Literally. Demons popped out from the ground and attacked the muscle Pokémon with tridents and swords. Then came bugs and spiders of all kinds biting him, and finally came one last face of Dazone that was twenty feet high and ate Machamp. A horrible scream came out and all went back to normal.

I was shaking from fear and so was everybody else. I knew it was all fake, but it wasn't like the movies. This was fucking right here in front of my eyes. I remembered Dazone and ran into the battle zone without a care for my own safety.

He was there unconscious but okay. I can't say the same about Machamp though. He was foaming at the mouth and his expression was horrified. I didn't have to check to make sure he was dead. I couldn't tell but my guess was the cause of death was probably a heart attack from the fear or his brain completely shutting down.

I then looked up and saw the college students get up and look at us with looks of pure hate. They weren't members of the Cell, but all the same they got out guns and tried to shoot us.

**Hi guys! I know I haven't uploaded that much for a while but I had a big play I was in and school is ending but when school ends this chapters will go by like machine guns bullets. PEW, PEW, PEW. Nothing much to say except for F'ING REVIEW! I MEAN ARCEUS HOW MUCH DOES A GUY HAVE TO BEG FOR A SENTENCE OR TWO? Now on to my fact of the day.**

MoonKnight's fact of the day: Girafarig spelled backwards is still Girafarig. So is Ho-oh. Speaking of Ho-oh.. When spelled in all caps (HO-OH), it can be flipped horizontally or vertically, and still say HO-OH.

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	20. Kinky hospitals are the best hospitals

Chapter 20

**Hey guys and girls. No reviews you bloody hob knockers, except for the people who always review. (Wuv you two). I really hate not seeing any new reviews for like 15 chapters. Sigh. Well here's another chapter. Enjoy you hob knockers. (That's hobo's that have kinky activities in a refrigerator according to Google. Lol.)**

It feels like we get into these situations a lot. The bullets went flying towards us and in the split second I had before they hit my only thought was;

'Wait… Where's Nik?'

And then I felt like something hit me with about 100 punches in a small area in my stomach. I looked down and saw something. I reached my hand down and pulled it away feeling something warm and sticky. It was red.

It was blood.

I felt sleepy all of a sudden and I had a warm feeling in my stomach. All instincts in my body were screaming at me to go and kill the people that shot me but the warm sleepy felling was taking over, and I knelt down to make myself comfortable.

I realized I was dying. I didn't even have time to scream, or react in anyway before I felt myself giving in. My world went black.

**(POV Change to Crystal)**

I grinned at my Charizard and looked back to the opponents, but they had weird black things in their hands. My vision wasn't exactly the best, and I was trying to make out if it was more Poke balls until large _BAANNNG _sounds rang throughout the bridge.

Anybody that had stayed atound to watch the epic battles fled as soon as the gunshots rang out and I turned to face Matt in a puddle of his blood.

WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT BALLS ON FRUITY FIRE FUCK! Was the only thing that came to my mind at the second and those who hadn't fled already added their own creative expletives to the scene.

"WHAT MANNER OF FUCKED-UP, PISS-HIGH SACKLESS MOTHERFUCKER SHOOTS SOMEONE IN A POKÉMON BATTLE?!" I screamed.

Anubis blurred out of sight and reappeared in between them. She grabbed their heads and smashed them together so hard that they both exploded into billions of bloody little chunks as soon as they made contact with each other.

I continued screaming and Anubis ran to her master without hesitation. Nik was the next to regain his senses and ran over to Matt along with Eos.

I don't know how long it was but the sounds of sirens could finally be heard. I was huddled up with Aella, and we were just hugging each other, crying.

Lily was with Nik, making sure Matt wouldn't bleed out, and everyone else was currently freaking out.

I don't know how long it took but finally I could hear the faint siren of an ambulance. I didn't even look up until the sound was piercing my ears and I felt I'd need some aspirin after this.

I finally looked up and saw them put Matt's body on a stretcher. Seeing his lifeless body like that made me burst into tears. I simply stayed like that, crying my heart out, until I felt a light hand clamp onto my shoulder.

It was Aella and she had a grim smile devoid of any real happiness on her lips. I saw her mouth the words "come on" but I couldn't hear her. I numbly stood up and led her take me wherever the fuck was our destination.

She didn't lead me that far, and when my brain had finally caught up, I felt us shaking around lightly. I looked up and saw we were in the back of an ambulance. Everyone except for Matt was here and we were all riding quietly. Lily was in the same state as me, and Nik was stroking her head to calm her down. I felt something on top of my head and saw Aella was doing the exact same thing.

I tried to be as sedated as possible because for some strange reason I kind of liked the felling of being comforted. Plus with what just happened I really needed this. So I let her do this and eventually fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes back up and was disappointed to feel that Aella wasn't here any more. I really opened my eyes and gazed upon my surroundings. I was in a blindingly white room that looked incredibly sterile. I realized this was, of course, a hospital room and looked over at the clock above the door way. It said 7 P.M. and that was a bit surprising given we'd originally headed out at the beginning of the day. I looked down and noticed a paper thin hospital gown with all my clothes off except for my undercloths.

All I could do was wait and wait I did. For twenty whole fucking minutes. And a doctor didn't show up the whole damn time. The door opened, finally. Nope, it was Aella. Actually that would have been a bit better then a boring doctor. She saw that I was awake and went up and hugged me.

I could feel her breasts lightly brush up against my own. I blushed because to be honest, I haven't even seen another woman's breasts, much less touch them.

Then she started stripping.

I can safely say before today I have never ever gotten a bloody nose. Today was the day that particular streak ended. She finished removing her garments and was standing there naked except for a small bra that barely held in the twins and gray panties with black hearts covering it.

I was blushing pretty heavily now and she looked over and saw that I had a nose bleed. She gave me a sight frown and opened her mouth. And then she closed it a bit.

She finally plucked up the courage to saw whatever she was about to.

"We should… probably get that gown off you and get you some real clothes before we go to the doctor." She said with somewhat of a blush.

As soon as my brain processed what she said I thought I was about to get another nose bleed. She wondered towards me and slowly pulled the gown over my head. I didn't resist and it easily slipped off.

I was just sitting there in my white lacy bra, and white panties with black handprints on both butt cheeks. Thank Arceus I was sitting down.

Anyways she stared at me for a few seconds and I stared back. We took each others' figures in and she shook her head like she was trying to convince herself about something.

She handed me cropped blue jeans that barely covered my waist, black leggings, a v-neck long sleeved loose white blouse and a small black jacket. It wasn't really my style, but I guess I could live with it. (Imagine the female protagonist from black and white but blonde and more to my facial description.)

I slipped on all of that and she looked me over (still almost butt naked) and nodded slightly, as if in confirmation. She then grabbed some of her own clothes and put them on. She still went with the emo approach but without heavy make up and with that hair it looked oddly good on her.

She must have seen me looking at her, because when she turned around, she gave me a questioning look. I blushed a bit more and shook my head.

She shrugged and then sat down next to me.

"Do you know anything about…Matt?" I asked, with fear suddenly creeping back into my mind. It was my fucking fault he got shot!

She paused, far too long for my comfort, and I was about to burst into tears when she finally said,

"No… these fucking doctors won't tell me anything except that he's still in surgery." She said, somewhat grim and somewhat annoyed.

I didn't really know what to do next, because even though were kind of best friends, there's just some situations where silence is golden.

So I just leaned my whole body into her right arm. She seemed surprised at first and went super stiff but she loosened up pretty quickly. I then leaned my head against her strong, but oddly delicate arm and fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the Aella snoring. I couldn't lift my head because over the period of time I was asleep her head found its way on top of my own. There was a mirror in front of us and I looked over at it.

A small smile came to my face when I noticed how cute of a couple we would look like. I gently got up, trying to not disturb her, but I failed, and her head dropped down. Her snoring stopped but she showed no signs of waking up.

I let her lie down on the bed we were on, instead of just sitting on the edge like we were before and I tucked her in.

She really looked cute just lying there and I leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. Again when this happened she stopped snoring but she didn't do anything so I just climbed into the covers with her and relaxed.

She reached over and grabbed my boobs. Sleep walker, I guess. I didn't really want to disturb her and I let it slip because to be honest, it didn't feel _that _bad.

Let's just say I had some erotic dreams that night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke when Aella climbed out of the bed. She heard the change in my breathing and looked back at me with a smile. I smiled back and she fully got out of the bed. That's when I noticed she had no clothes on. At all. Even undies…

"Ummm…" I mumbled with a huge blush. "Clothes." I pointed at her amazing figure. She looked down and laughed.

"Oh they're getting washed along with yours."

That took a full 15 seconds to compute in my brain mostly from just staring at her, and then I noticed a bit of a breeze down _there_. I looked down and was horrified to find I also had no clothes and maybe that was the reason she wasn't looking at my eyes…

I shrieked, just managing to keep the volume down, and clawed at the blankets on the floor. She laughed and walked towards me.

She sat down in the bed and snuggled up to me. I felt very, very, very uncomfortable with her bare body pressing up against mine under the covers.

I looked away and tried scooting away. She laughed again.

"You weren't this shy last night in bed."

She smiled at my horrified expression.

"Yeah you were pawing my boobs and you were making these little moaning sounds. Sounds like somebody had some good dreams."

I hung my head down in shame and she laughed again.

"I'm just teasing you, I don't care. Come on let's go find out how Matt's doing."

She stood back up and showed me her glorious bare butt cheeks.

"Ummmm… clothes first?" I suggested.

She looked at herself and then back at me (I didn't have the blanket anymore).

"Yeah, those would be helpful."

She bent down _really _slowly and picked up her hospital gown. She slipped in on over her head and disappeared behind the door.

Waiting for her was a boring experience and I passed the time by playing a game with my fingers. And NO not that kind of game you perverts.

Anyways I was waiting until I heard her soft foot steps outside the room. She came in with an arm full load of clothes and she tossed my outfit from yesterday into my arms.

I sorted them all and put them on layer by layer until I was fully clothed again. I looked over at Aella and saw she was just putting on her shirt.

She looked me over and gave a nod, I nodded back, and without any words we both started to head towards the door.

We still hadn't heard anything about Matt from any of the doctors, so we decided on a target; a passing doctor.

He was just loitering around and he looked pretty old so we thought he might know something. He spotted us coming towards him and he gave a long sigh and patiently waited for us to cross the hallway he was in.

"What do you kids want" He said with a deep scratchy voice.

"Do you know about the condition of a patient named Matt? Came here yesterday with a bullet wound?" Aella asked with the air of someone about to pull off a Band-Aid.

Normally, I wouldn't think doctors would give out patient details to just anyone… I think we would at least need to ask at least the surname, as well as being asked of the relationship with Matt.

But apparently this doctor didn't care and was a complete failure at his job and probably life or wanted to see Matt getting graped in the corn hole or something like that.

"Let me see…" He said while somehow pulling a clipboard from thin air. "Matt… Matt… Matt… Ah Matt! Yes, he's had surgery performed to remove the bullet from his stomach area. He's lucky the bullet was a mere 2 centimeters from piercing any major organs! He is currently in a stable condition, recovering and will not be able to have any visitors for a day or two, and since the next week is a town holiday visiting hours will not be available to the public. I'm sorry."

"Wait you mean we can't see Matt for _days_." Aella said, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes." The doctor said, clipboard magically tucked away somewhere. "Now if you'll excuse me, I only have five minutes left in my break, and I haven't even had a good smoke yet." And with that he started walking towards the exit with a cigarette in hand.

Aella sat down on a couch without any spirit left in her. I felt pretty bad too, and slumped in the couch right next to her. I felt her hands with the Cubone skull bracelet wrapped around my shoulder and I curled up into a ball snuggling up to her.

We were like that for about a minute before Nik and Lily of all people popped into our little waiting room.

"You guys here for Matt?" Was all that Nik had to say, not caring of the way we were sitting.

"Yeah, we won't get to visit him for like a week or two." Aella said with the air of a little kid pouting.

Nik sighed and sat down in a puffy chair. Lily sat down in the opposite corner of the room, the only other chair in the room.

"So… What should we do guys?" Lily asked the room in general.

"Well… since were not allowed to see him, why don't we go to the contest." I suggested.

"Without Matt?" Nik questioned.

"Well Matt would want us to be happy and not mope around when we know he's okay." Aella countered.

With only a little more grumbling, Nik and Lily got up. Aella nudged me lightly, and I spread out over her lap. Both of us got up, and we started walking out of this stupid place.

When we approached the exit, a receptionist stopped us and asked us where our money was. Nik politely told them we would pay when Matt was cleared, while Lily, Aella, and I gave her the finger behind Nik.

We were stopped, but Nik threatened to call her manager and she shut up pretty quickly.

We happily skipped out of there and passed a strange girl a bit older then us with bright silver hair and a dark black ponytail in the shape of a crescent. She wasn't sexy, or excessively hot, or anything like that, she looked rather cute and was a flat chest but that only enforced the cute image. I bumped into her pretty hard and we both fell on our butts. (Imagine the face and body of Yellow from Pokémon Special Or Adventures, depending on the region of publication; but as a young woman. Yellow's my favorite manga character)

"I'm so sorry." I told her

.

"No, no, no, I should have been looking where I was going." She said. She _sounded_ cute too, if such a thing was even possible.

We both got back up and we went on our separate ways, her to the hospital and us going back up North.

The walk through the city was nice, and Aella pointed out little things that made the journey better. Nik and Lily were also fun to be with and we talked the whole way there. I just wished Matt was here with us.

We got to the bridge and were mortified to see a whole construction crew clogging the bridge.

There was a guy waiting at our end of the bridge with a purple polo shirt and khakis. He had brown hair with little silver mixed in. He was shouting things to the workers and to some Pokémon that were helping them out.

He turned around and saw us a few feet and shouted

"IF YOU'RE TRYING TO GET TO THE CONTEST THERE IS A SMALLER BRIDGE ABOUT 70 FEET TO YOUR RIGHT." Then he noticed our faces and looked at a newspaper by him that contained our faces because of the shooting, and he looked back at us with worry.

He stepped closer to us so he could talk normally, or as close to normal as you can get in a busy construction area.

"Are you kids the ones that got shot at?"

"Yes." Nik said coldly "What's it to you?"

"Well, I am Bill and I've felt guilty the whole time because of it. I assume you were headed towards my contest?" He asked us.

I gave a slight nod.

"Well anyways, I have heard about your friend in the hospital. I would like to pay all of his medical bills." He said nonchalantly.

"Whoa, thanks for the offer, but do you know how expensive that will be?" Lily asked with a crapfull of doubt in her voice.

"Don't you worry, I can afford it. There will be three contests, the regular one where everyone will be accepted and will be full of ordinary Pokémon. Then there's the elite contest where you need six badges to participate in that will have a few good rare ones mixed in, and then there's the reserved contest. That will be for my personal friends and foreign and local gym leaders. It will contain the rarest Pokémon I could conjure up. I would like to invite you to this one."

All four of us started acted dumb and he held up his hand. "I'm sorry but I have to continue directing the workers or nobody will show up! Remember take the back up bridge and take this pass. It will also let you get to reserved places and get reserved dinners in my mansion." He said while giving us cards plated in real gold.

"I like you kids. To be honest, I hope to get to know you further when this damn bridge is done. Also I have something important to tell you later, so be expecting me." He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

He walked back to where we met him and started shouting orders again.

"Well… we should thank him when we get back but let's find his house and get some dinner!" Nik almost shouted to pump us up. Lily grinned for the first time today and ran towards the small bridge in the horizon of our vision. All of us followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to see a really, really, cute silver headed girl spoon-feeding me something. Now, most people would more than likely freak out and go animal-in-a-corner but I just went with it. More than likely because of all the drugs I could feel numbing all my thoughts and actions.

I split on myself and she wiped it away with a playful smirk. She knew I was awake and decided to speak to me.

"Oi, oi, you bloody bugger, stop enjoying this! You won't 'ave 'is hot nurse feeding you for 'ery long." She said with another smirk and stuffed more of this amazing slop in my mouth.

I managed to mumble out the words "Who are you?" But she just shushed me and continued feeding me. I was in my own little world at this point, and it wasn't like I'd blacked out or anything that dramatic, the goddamn drugs just screwed my memory over.

I had a dream about an angel dragging me from the depths of hell and carrying me bridal style all the way to heaven. She looked odd with bright silver hair and a black pony tail styled like a crescent moon, but she was beautiful. She grinned down at me and wiped off something from my cheek. There the dream ended.

I woke up with nobody in the room. I felt much better this time and started off the day-or was it night?-with some exercises like wiggling my fingers and saying small words. When I felt certain I could work properly I took the dreaded look down.

I dragged my shirt up over my stomach and saw a large angry red scar that looked like an X over my belly button.

Nurses and Doctors came and went but I was really waiting for my friends or that strange girl from before. I got restless and flagged down a visiting doctor to ask them about my friends.

"Well Matt… They're not allowed to visit you."

"WHAT?!" I shouted at him.

"Yes. This week is the Remembrance of a Legend week. We celebrate Mewtwo and how he saved this town from an evil gang called Team Rocket. No visitors allowed during that time."

"What about that silver haired girl I saw before?"

"Oh, do you mean Luna?" He asked me curiously.

"Yeah."

"She has special permissions and can basically do whatever she wants."

I opened my mouth, but speaking of the devil, at that moment, she popped up in the doorway.

"Oh well. I must go. Behave you two." He added hastily and almost ran out of the room.

I got my first good look at her. She was flat chested, which might not have been everyone's cup of tea, but it worked for me. She seemed a bit taller than me, looked older and seemed extremely playful to boot. She had on a black tee shirt with a white wolf like creature howling up at the moon, and was wearing white smooth pants.

I've said it before, and I will say it again, she was pretty damn cute. She looked a bit shy to see me fully conscious, and waited in the door way until I started the conversation.

"So I head your name is Luna."

"Yeah…"

"Oh come on, there's no need to be shy."

She came over to me and sat down next.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly

"For what?" I asked curiously

"It's my fault 're here. I should 'ave done my bloody job, and make the city safe. A bloody tourist of all people, Arceus knows 'ow long until regular chaps start getting murdered." She clearly was in emotional turmoil, so I tried cheering her up

"Come on now. It's nobody's fault. I pissed them off by killing there Pokémon. You said that it's your job? So what's that job of yours?"

She smiled and looked into my eyes

"I'm the gym leader, so yer' a trainer?"

"Yep and if you're the gym leader, know that I'm going to kick your ass in a week or two."

"Bring it on bugger."

**That's one more chapter. As I said earlier could you guys for the love of freaking Arceus review. It's not that hard. All you have to do is type in something like hi in that little box down there. (Points down) and click send review. It's not that hard.**

**MoonKnight's fact of the day: There's a magical box below this that if you type something and click send a happy MoonKnight appears! No really you got to try it! And if you don't an angry Metapod comes and claws your face to shreds. It's pretty scary I wouldn't want you guys to go through that experience. So follow my fact and do it. NOW 0_0…**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	21. Going on a drug trip with the beta

Chapter 21

"So… you like stories?" I asked Luna.

"Ummm… yeah. But I'm not a good story teller. I love hearing them, though."

This was the third day she'd come over to see me, and in that time, I'd managed to get out of her shell just a bit more each day.

"Okay… Let me think… Okay so here's one that my dad told me a long time ago…" I paused when I said "dad," but I was past the point of crying now. They're dead and I had to get over it. Luna sensed my hesitation at the word dad, but she didn't pry about it.

"Okay so let me tell you a story about a boy and a girl. They weren't royalty, they weren't great warriors, and they weren't even that special in society's eyes actually. They were just normal people like us. They grew up together, and were basically brother and sister. Some people they knew for years even confused them for it. The girl was pretty, but she wasn't a model or anything, and the guy was scarecrow thin, and didn't have any muscle to brag about. But they didn't care what others thought of them, because they were perfect in each other's eyes. Now we reach a point in there lives where they started to drift apart. Puberty."

The story wasn't even that interesting, and I even had to improvise a lot of parts which I'd forgotten, but she was clinging on to every word and giving me her rapt attention.

"They got into fights all the time, and that usually ended up with the guy getting knocked flat on his ass. She was thinking about make up and boys while he cared about Pokémon. He even owned a couple, but didn't go on a journey because even through all the crap she gave him, he still secretly liked her. Then one day she took one of her short term lovers to the joined house they lived in. The boy heard a loud shout and a scream and raced over to the girl's part of the house. She was lying on the floor with bruises on parts of her body that she didn't show to the public with a terrified look on her face. It'd looked like the guy'd already hit her, and by the looks of it, he was going to hit her again. The boy shouted and tackled the guy to the floor. What the boy didn't know was that the guy had a knife. He was stabbed and the guy left the house and was never seen again by either of the two. After this they become close friends again, and the boy knew he loved her. The girl went for other men and eventually married another man while he became their town's gym leader."

I paused for a breath and continued with the story.

He was by her side through everything with a smile on his face, because her happiness was his. He was there when her first, second, and third children were born. When he was pronounced the godfather, the smile on his face would have lit up the Olivine Lighthouse on its own. He never wed, never fell in love with another woman, because he loved her with his whole heart in any and every way he could. He died first, at the age of 43 due to cardiovascular disease, and left her and her family with everything he owned, including the gym because her first born, the boy was old enough to run it. The girl was completely broken because of his death, and she couldn't handle what came next. Except for the required paperwork, his will only had a few extra sentences on it. 'I always loved you, ever since the day I took a knife for you. If I could hold you in my hands once more, I would gladly take that a hundred times over, and anything else this world could throw at me. ' When the woman read this, to say that her heart broke would be putting it nicely. A better description would be 'completely shattered." From that day on, she never said another word to anyone, even her family, until her death. She also left everything to her family, and her gravestone only had two simple words; 'Me too.'

**Sorry about the crappy story guys. I was like 'Make a story now fingers!' And my fingers made verbal diarrhea on the page.**

Luna hadn't said a single thing since I started the story. When I finished, she looked at me, and smiled.

"You're a great story teller. I'll come back with supper and I expect another great story." And with that she was off, with a sly smile on her face.

Sure enough, she came back fifteen minutes later, and I told her another story. This time after the story she stayed back and talked with me. She was slowly coming out of her shell and even asked me a few questions about myself, and told me a bit about her in turn.

"Well I 'ave to go and I can't come here t'morrow. 'eres my number. I expect you at the gym as 'oon as you get out. Just show the receptionist 'is card and 'll let you in.

And with that she was off with a smile and a tiny wave. I looked down at the number on my card. This was the first time I actually got a girl's number. I was surprised to see that she drew a little cartoon on the card. It was her with her shoes on top of me. The caption read; "I'll kick yer sorry arse."

I smiled to my self, and laid back down on my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I could so I could awake and be that much closer to seeing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?" Aella and I whined to anyone listening.

"No." Nik replied grumpily.

A minute or two passed until I asked again.

"Are we there yet?" We asked again.

"No, so stop asking."

"What about now?" I asked again after another few minutes.

"Crystal, I swear to Arceus."

"Okay… When do you think-" Aella asked but got interrupted;

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Nik started running towards us, but with a playful look, so we both started sprinting farther down the road. Nik and Lily were in close pursuit and the Pokémon were far behind us, shaking their heads.

We ran into an open field, loaded up water guns bought in Cerulean City in the nearby stream and started an all out water gun match. About five minutes later we were all soaked to the bone and laughing our heads off.

We went back to the road and were surprised to see a lone figure standing there in a dark robe.

"Hey! Who are you?"

The figure turned to us and in a completely manly and deep and extremely sexy voice,

"I am the mighty MoonKnight! And who are you peasants?"

**Beta reader The Pokémon Otaku flinched!**

It turned out that it WAS possible to sweat drop like in the cartoons. It was a magical sight.

"We're just trainers trying to find Bill's place."

"So you are trainers. You there with the purple hair. I challenge thee to a poke battle!" He said while pointing towards Nik.

**The Pokémon Otaku is Spastic! He is unable to move!**

"Ummm.. okay…"

They walked towards the field.

"I fell like you some how do not know about the mighty MoonKnight so I will tell you about myself. I hail from a town called Onyx City, which you probably have heard of and I am the gym leader there. As a fair warning I am a ghost type specialist. Also voted sexiest man of the year by the Indigo League News, rightly so. Now enough words; let us commence this battle!"

**The Pokémon Otaku is bashing his head against the wall! The Pokémon Otaku is hurt by recoil!**

With that, he threw out a Pokeball and a Cofagrigus popped out. The mummy Pokémon made a peace sign with all four of its shadow hands.

"Okay. Let's go Aura!"

The Gardevoir walked out from the little group of friends and onto the battle field. She cracked her neck while the mummy cracked his ghostly fingers. I don't know how he did that since you know… He's dead and those hands are made completely from shadows. No blood, no bones. I don't mean to be rude it's just… I don't know, anyways on to the battle.

I don't know why I'm narrating inside of my head. It's not like other people can read it. Wait… what if they can? What if my every thought is being read and they know I've caught on? What if they plan to kill me! I'll just think about something else. Something innocent. BOOBS, BOOBS, BOOBS, BOOBS, BOOBIES, TITTIES, BOOBS. I think they've been sent on the wrong track, thank Arceus.

**The Pokémon Otaku fainted due to sheer insanity! Several cream coloured, orange-tipped tails gently pulled him from the computer and a Ninetales took the chair.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did she know we were reading her mind? She's catching on Master, I think it's time we eliminate her soon." The mummy said telepathically to his trainer, the amazingly sexy MoonKnight. Did I mention he has abs? Really manly and awesome ones. Trust me.

**Ninetales facepawed. She foresaw Mary Sue-ness.**

"All in good time. For now let's assess this boy's battling skills. I swear I know him from somewhere. I think he's famous or something." He conveyed telepathically to his Pokémon.

Is there anything MoonKnight can't do? He's just amazing. I mean somebody ought to shower him with cupcakes and reviews and other nice things. Did I mention the abs? Or the soothing sexy voice? I mean come on. If I totally wasn't biased I would still shower myself with complements. And reviews. I think he deserves them them, don't you? If you think so tell him in the review section. If you don't go fuck yourself with a barbed wire fence post and tell him about it in the reviews section.

**Ninetales woke her trainer up because she couldn't take it anymore.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aura let's start this off with a Calm Mind."

The green humanoid Pokémon started meditating and after a split second she opened her eyes looking more focused than when she started.

"King Tut use Nasty Plot."

The mummy Pokémon stared at Gardevoir and a creepy smile crept upon his face. He started glowing with a dark aura.

"Will O' Wisp." MoonKnight shouted out, and little blue balls of fire spurted out from its hands and began circling Aura. Then they shot at her at the bullet speeds.

"Teleport." Right before the balls of fire hit her, she disappeared and the balls of fire hit each other and faded from existence. She popped up in a point about five feet to her right.

"Psyshock and Psychic" Nik almost whispered.

The Gardevoir stopped moving and looked like she was concentrating on the mummy Pokémon yet somehow not really looking at it. Her eyes looked like as if they were staring at it but her brain was somewhere else.

A blue glow surrounded the ghost and he looked like he was trying to fight off the worst headache of his life with all four hands clenching at his skull. Then globs of pure psychic energy appeared in the air around him and struck his coffin.

The ghost was panting after the mind and body attack but was still standing/floating strong.

"Shadow Ball barrage."

The mummy Pokémon lifted all four hands and fired bullet like shadow balls shot at Aura at around twelve rounds per second.

"Protect."

Aura raised a greenish bubble shield around herself, and the little bullet shadow balls started hitting it hard. Though the shield was strong under the sheer amount of ethereal energy it started cracking. I though it would have just faded, but nope, the cracks gradually widened, and the shield flew apart soon after.

When the Shadow Balls hit her she fell down to the ground. She dodged a few of them but the ghost simply adjusted its hands and continued firing at her.

"Teleport."

Aura disappeared again, and the ghost stopped his barrage. The battlefield was silent for a few seconds before the air was filled with the distinct crackle of static electricity.

"Thunderbolt." A single bolt of pure electricity made its course over to the mummy almost as quickly as light.

Electricity was coursing through the Cofagrigus' coffin until it reached the eyes, the only open spot, and started frying the ghost inside.

After about a minute of this the electricity stopped and a very pissed off mummy got back up and flipped the bird to Aura with four different hands.

Then a weird look came from his eyes and when Aura tried to zap him again she couldn't muster the power.

"How you liking that disable?"

Then the mummy laughed right in Aura's face and called her a… something… in poke speech. This sent Aura into a rage. It was juuuust a bit scary. Nope, scratch that, I think I pissed myself.

After that display she charged up a huge fire fist but tripped up over her own two feet.

"Do you think your Gardevoir has the swag to beat my King Tut?'

After that horrible pun King Tut plastered another creepy look on his face and his aura shaded a few notches darker that black, yet somehow brighter, which completely defied all known laws of physics.

"I could toy with you all day, but I need to get on my way to that mansion. King Tut quadruple dark pulse full power." MoonKnight said nonchalantly.

The mummy Pokémon made his way to the trippy Gardevoir with the air of someone with all the time in the world. He slowly raised all four hands and they gained little black portal like swirly imprints on the palms.

Then Aura did a 360 spin and let loose a powerful energy ball in the form of a ballerinas ribbon but it sadly for her, it did not cause the mummy Pokémon to faint.

He finally released the stored up dark energy in four powerful beam like attacks. They looked like completely pitch black hyper beams with little rings of demonic power circling them.

"HOLY SHITBALLS!" Nik swore while reaching for her Pokeball. In the nick of time he returned her a millisecond before the four beams hit.

There wasn't even an explosion. Where the beams hit the ground simply vaporized and left 5-20 feet gorges in the ground.

"I know when I lost. Good match." Nik said without a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, the eventful events of this battle had my blood flowing through my veins in the most exciting of ways. I thank you for your time and hope to meet you all again in the tournament."

And with a short bow to him he turned towards the girls and gave them an even deeper bow, "And I hope to meet you fine young ladies again too. I hope thou hast had a wunderbar time with MoonKnight, and many more!" He slowly gave them kisses on the hands. He stopped at Crystal and paused for a second smiling at her. He didn't kiss her hand though. He simply patted her head. He then went on towards the route to the mansion with a flourish.

"Is he for real?" Aella asked.

I felt something prick me in the neck, but I really didn't notice it. Because right then I felt like I finally understood everything every philosopher ever studied.

"Do you guys have a feeling somebody higher than us sent MoonKnight to try to be funny, but failed miserably and shamed himself in front of the others? That maybe our whole existence is merely a fabricated lie made just simply to entertain the other beings and our being is now desperate for feedback from said others? And also, just maybe, they're as sexy as MoonKnight was?" I asked to the group in general.

**The Pokémon Otaku is being restrained from smashing his head through the wall by his Ninetales. Not even the dreaded Attract-Confuse Ray combo is enough to get him out of his spastic mood.**

The others stared at me for a few seconds, and for some reason, I oddly grew self-conscious.

"Are you on drugs?" Aella asked me in a concerned voice, breaking the silence.

"What! No! Of course not!" I almost shouted at them. I started hyperventilating and my knees felt shaky, like jelly, and I crashed down.

"Okay… okay, let's just get you to a quiet place Crystal." Aella said in a calm, soothing voice.

"No, no, no! I don't want to go to bed mummy!" I screamed at her, who was slowly morphing into my mom. Then Nik grew two new arms and Lily turned into a giant Butterfree.

"I'm not high!" But at this point, I didn't even believe myself. The whole world came to a swirly mess, and weird voices and shapes assaulted my vision. Eventually I lost self-consciousness and could fell the weirds coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't put that lava in my mouth!" Crystal screamed as I tried to get water in her. I sighed when she spat it onto my nice clothes my mom gave me.

"Help, help! Mr. Machamp and Queen Butterfree, help! She's trying to kill me! Use Blizzard to cool the lava!"

Apparently she found this hilarious because she started laughing her head off like a madman.

I looked over Crystal and saw a weird needle like mark on her neck. I retraced our steps and saw an empty syringe partly hidden in the grass.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" I shouted over towards the others.

They walked over and stared at the syringe which I was pointing at. They mentally connected the dots and looked back at Crystal who was singing "We All Live in a Yellow Submarine" slightly out of pitch and giggling at random parts.

She noticed all of us staring at her, and called out;

"Hey guys, I just realized something! I understand all of the Beatles albums! It's all so clear. Paul's dead! He really is dead! If you look into certain parts of their history and songs and albums…" And she went into a weird rant about who knows what and lost interest in the middle of it, and instead demanded sugary snacks. Yeah…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master was that… necessary?" A certain mummy Pokémon said while watching Crystal's drugged state from about a hundred feet away.

"Yes. She was on the verge of knowing about our secrets and what fun would that be? Plus if she doth figure out about the plans our Grandmasters have in store for them, they shall have our hides. Thy medicine we gave her shall go away whence the time hast past, and there's only a slight chance she could… have permanent memory damage. Let us be gone. The fun shall start whence we hast reached our destination." MoonKnight said with a slight giggle.

He then commenced skipping down the road like a small school girl… Real manly…

King Tut hesitated. He knew that the master and the grand master were always right but for some reason, he felt bad for this girl.

She could never, ever, figure out the plans before they were set in motion, and he doubted the girl even was close. More likely she was just a bit crazy and had a thought that was somehow closely related to us.

The mummy sighed and got up to follow his master. No matter what, most things go as the masters intend. If they didn't… Well let's just say things will go KABOOM. And not in the good way. Was there a good way? Oh well.

And he followed the master skipping along to a tone he probably will never know about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Nik and Lily, I think we will have to carry her all the way back to the mansion." I said while looking over at her trying to mate with the tree she was sitting on before.

We walked over to her and pulled her off mid hump. She was grouchy at first but when we told her that we were walking some place she literally jumped for joy and landed head first.

She got back up again and started running on the path with her arms stretched wide and making air plane sounds.

"VROOOOOOM!" Laughing the whole time, she seemed like a small child again. Then she ran back to us and jumped on my back, demanding a Grumpiggy back ride. I felt like I should carry her so I put both of my hands on her butt (just to hold her up, I swear!) and continued walking.

During random periods of the walk she started singing, talking, or trying to munch on my head.

"Hey, hey, hey Aella. Wanna know a secret?" She whispered into my ear.

I know I shouldn't take advantage of her but come on, it's a free secret and my curiosity pecked.

"What?"

"Well…" She whispered seductively. "I always wanted to do this." And she turned my head around and gave me a full kiss on the mouth.

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIIIITTT! I mean, I kind of wanted this to happen, but not when she had a mind addled by drugs, going childish, and each one of her moves going completely and utterly random.

She mashed our lips together and forced mine apart. Then through the cracks she slipped her tongue in and I unconsciously fought her for dominance. She won and was searching my mouth with that amazing, sexy, slightly wet tongue.

I would never tell _anyone _this but I kind of like being submissive in relationships. TELL NO ONE! Wait… what if someone is reading my mind? Holy shit, get out of here! What if MoonKnight has somethinooooo.

All of a sudden I felt a prick on the back of my neck.

My knees felt like jelly and we both fell to the floor in a laughing mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really, Moonknight, stop drugging them every time they approach the fourth wall," an unamused beta known as The Pokémon Otaku muttered from the metaphysical gap between realities.

"Why? It's fun!" Moonknight replied, still within the current reality, hidden in some bush away from the group and eyes glued to a pair of binoculars.

The Pokémon Otaku facepalmed and sighed. "Call me a sociopath, but them's all gonna give you hell and back if they find out that it's you… And let me tell you, second only to a horny Ninetales, hell hath no fury than an OC scorned."

"They'll never know." Moonknight smirked. A thought occurred to him. "And how would you know what a horny Ninetales acts like?"

"Trust me, you don't want to experience it first-hand. I've still got burn scars from last time." The Pokémon Otaku dismissed any further questions with a wave of his hand. "Bah. Your OCs, do as you will. It's beyond me why I'm even making an appearance."

He faded away, back to the depths of mental instability from whence he came. Moonknight watched him vanish from the mortal plain.

"Jackass." He muttered, turning his attention back to his binoculars.

"I heard that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not fucking again." Nik moaned when staring at the drugged up girls trying to have a tickle fight with lightsabers… wait I mean light sticks. Holy shit, where did that come from? Well, anyways, Nik picked up Aella and motioned for me to pick up Crystal. They fell asleep, thank Arceus, and we walked onwards without too much of a disturbance.

Nik was really a pleasant guy and kept me active, and not bored shitless the whole way through until we reached the mansion. And holy shit a mansion it was.

Mansion? You'd call this a mansion? More like a fucking palace! It had to be bigger than four city blocks, and that was just the main building. There were gardens, pools, bars, and other stuff that you would imagine a mansion to have but there were also Pokémon reserves, battlefields, plus a lot of other Pokémon stuff and that was only the front yard!

There was trainers all around doing various tasks ranging from sparring with others to simply relaxing at the pool. Some of them did have their Pokémon out but most, sadly, didn't. We saw MoonKnight talking to some random ladies trying (and failing) to get them to laugh by one of the largest pools. Since he was the only person we knew, we rushed towards him.

"Hey, hey, HEY! MoonKnight! We're in trouble! You have to help them!" We shouted when we thought we were in hearing distance.

He turned to us and saw the girls on our backs. He literally dropped everything he was doing (including an expensive looking cocktail glass) and scooped up both girls in his arms.

He whistled and KingTut popped up next to him, surprising and scaring all his lady guests. He then ran very, very fast to the mansion's front doors, the Cophagrigus close behind.

We ran after him, but he always was out of hearing distance.

Little did we know the conversation they were having together.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Tut. These drugs were only supposed to have them loopy for about five minutes, and then they would forget everything that happened for about five minutes before this. We last saw them about an hour ago." He said, actually worried about the girls in his arms.

The mummy Pokémon knew he was freaked out, because he tended to lose that stupid old accent when he was worried.

"Did Grandmaster give us a wrong drug?" The mummy Pokémon suggested.

"No. I already asked him if he was sure about the drugs. He assured me they were the right ones. That only means…"

"No." The mummy said in a long questioning voice.

"Yes, that's the only thing that makes sense in this situation with these kids."

"Grandmaster would never do that!"

"I don't know… We knew that these kids he was worried about. Maybe he sent us here on purpose so this would happen!"

"No, no, no! Grandmaster is kind and would never do something like this!"

"I don't know Tut. For now we can only trust each other, our team, and just maybe these kids." He said while wildly gesturing to the puffing teenagers on their tails.

"Do you really think we can trust them?"

Suddenly the girl named Crystal woke up and lightly ruffled his hair a bit.

"Hey Onii-Chan" She said while smiling up at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at my baby sister.

"Sup imouto?" He whispered in her ear.

"Not much, I'm just you know… Tired and I'm pretty sure I'm high. What about you?" She said while looking into the bright sun.

"Just saving your stupid ass."

"You know Mom would kill you if she heard you said… Whoa… Did you know there's a freaking flying squirtle in the sky?" She said while pointing at a random cloud.

"Yep… that's pretty cool imouto. But you should probably get some sleep."

"Mmmm, K." She said while closing her eyes and falling back asleep. She started snoring lightly, and unconsciously reached for Aella.

Then he reached the door which was being guarded by a bunch of burly men dressed in black suits.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a VIP guest and this guest needs medical attention." That's when we caught up with him.

That second Nurse Joy popped up to see what the commotion was.

"What happened to them?!" She asked, while leading Nik over to what I assumed was the medical ward. Who as a fucking medical ward in their house?

"They were drugged and the people behind me apparently scared them off before they could do anything bad to them." He said while gesturing to Nik and me.

"Okay. We will need to take some blood tests to see what's in their systems." She said while pulling out a huge needle.

"Okay. Just do what you can." We all somehow said at the same time.

Time came and went. We were setting at chairs in a lobby waiting for news about them. We already told the nurses all our info and stuff. Then a nurse came directly to us and asked us something.

"Can we ask you to go outside and talk to Bill." It was not a question.

"Bill's here?" I asked

"Yes, and for some reason he asked to talk directly to you two." She said while pointing at Nik and I.

"Okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think guys," a certain God of all Pokémon and humans said to a whole round table of humanoid figures.

They looked human enough, but there was just something off about them.

"Well I think things are finally about to start to get interesting around here," a certain man with purple hair and a lab coat said to nobody in general.

"I think your right little brother." A little girl dressed entirely in pink said to the taller man.

"Don't effing call me that! I'm like double your height!" The man angrily said to his sister.

"Yeah, but I'm older and prettier so your argument _les invalides_." She brattily responded.

The man opened his mouth but a woman in red and blue clothes calmed him.

"Honey, she's just trying to annoy you."

Then everyone at the table started talking amongst themselves until the boss shouted "SILENCE!" to get all of their attention. It worked.

"Look at the orbs."

There were four orbs in the middle of the round table each containing a different moving image.

One was of Matt snoring, the other of the Cell hunters slowly making there way through the city dressed like normal people. The third was of the gym leader Luna in her back rooms of the gym looking at a picture of both her and Matt she took in the hospital. The last one was of the medical ward at Bill's having the loopy girls and the friends in a single merged picture.

"Things will happen soon and not even us legendaries can predict what actually will happen. So all we can do is watch, and we must not, absolutely not and I repeat, NOT include ourselves in these kids business."

He took a breath and continued.

"Anyone who does that will spend a century in the Distortion World and I will have my wife cook up the greatest plans of torture ever invented! You may now disperse."

All the figures got up and grumbled a bit, but they all left one by one. The brother and sister left together whispering in their own little psychic bubble so no one could hear them.

"What do you think we should do?" The scientist asked.

"I don't know… Let's stalk them for a bit and decide. We know that somebody has to help them otherwise the Cell's plans might get out of control."

She sighed and continued.

"These people aren't like the Rockets. They're worse, and possibly crazier than team Aqua and Magma. They won't stop at just being in control of a little thing. They will take over their region. Then the others, until the whole world is under their grip. But they won't stop there. They'll come for us. To control everything, space, time, just… everything," she said gravely. She teleported somewhere and he followed her trail. They had to win. If they didn't… He just didn't want to think what would happen.

**Beta's Note: Dear readers, should you bother to read this unqualified beta's note, please do review as well. Seriously. Reviews are the only way to get this guy (points to Moonknight) off my ass for reviews. So should anyone pity this underpaid beta, please do review. OR ELSE… *fades into background, blood red eyes peer out at unreviewing readers from shadows***

**Hey guys! You can expect this kind of idiocy from now on, and I personally thought it was hilarious especially the parts my Beta made. Make sure to also check out him because he has a pretty funny one shot. Now on to more important stuff… ME! Review or suffer the consequences… *Pulls out a semi auto Barrett .20 Cal and stares at the location you're at.* **

**MoonKnight's fact of the day: The same voice actor played both Ash and his mother in the beginning of the anime. Talking about Ash have you heard the story about his possible Coma? If you haven't you should. It's pretty deep.**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:  
Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.  
Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	22. Moo Review please

Sup? Sorry guys but no new chapter. Against my better judgement I have decided to try to continue this story. Though I have some conditions.

1. Piss all. I don't care about your reactions and stuff but this story will go as I want it and nobody will influence how it goes. My story, people, and Pokemon will die and go evil or good. Deal with it

2. I'm doing this more for me than you. I will have a guilty conscious not completing this story and to be honest I myself am wondering how it will end.

3. Reviews. The reason this happened was because of them. I literally will be happy seeing the review "I hate you, go die in a hole". I will take a fucking second of your life, guests can do it, and no reviews means no story and what story you get will be dull and not filled with any life. Please just review. Everytime you read a new chapter. Multiplile reviews by the same person is perfectly acceptable and actually encouraged. Seriously fucking review. Like after your done reading this. No reviews means a longer Hiatus

4. I am currently writing Let Me Tell You A Story and attempting to start to draft an actual original story in real life so it's a bit hard to update. The Hiatus is still in effect but not for that long. I would not be surprised to see another chapter of this in two or three weeks.

5. If anybody has ideas that you think will help the story than I WILL consider them. I know I am contradicting the first point but I won't change the entire story to do these ideas. I will how ever try to cooperate them into my story

Please just fucking review. I need them and no reviews means no Azure Days To Onyx Nights. Some may say I'm spoiled and should just suck this up, but the main reason I'm doing FanFiction is so I can be a better writer and maybe pursue writing as a occupation. Actual Reviews and tips will help mold me to be even me better writer and not only will that potentially improve and change my life but it will make this story even better.

So please just throw me a bone and write a review right now. It's right down there.

**I'm bored. So I decided to write this. Write a review or give me a PM that tells me how awesome I am. Please. I need a boost. I'm writing and I'm tired. Please with a cherry and virgin blood on top. Ignore that last part. Do it.. *Fades into background with a bow and arrow.***


	23. A Blizzard and a Bullet

_One by one they fall. _

_First the Pokémon, then my friends. _

_BANG_

BANG

_Tied to a chair I watch in horror as each one of the people I ever actually got to know died, by the hands of the enemy. The Cell._

THUMP

_There goes Nik, blood oozing out of a bullet hole in his head his brains and skull splinters going everywhere in the process. _

_Amber, Crystal, Aella, and Lily's parents already went through that. My clothes were stained, turned red, there original colors being white and blue. _

_Once again the man looks at me and smiles. He says something but I couldn't quite catch it. He repeats himself with an added bullet in Luke's head. I somehow caught it though my ears have been ringing since the start._

_"All your fault."_

It was. Through out the idiotic journey I was going on, I risked my friend's lives to many times to count. Even having the status of champion couldn't stop these monsters. Because of me everybody I ever loved and cared about were dying, because I was priority number one.

_BANG_

_Luna's whole body goes crashing towards the wall. But the bullets didn't go through her brain this time. The crimson liquid of life was spilling from her stomach. She coughs it, the blood, a few times and gives me a grimace. This wasn't her warm loving smile I was used to. This pain brought expression bore right into my soul, her eyes telling me this was my fault. She shook her head once and her eyes went glassy, still staring at me._

"_Stop it, please just stop" The words escaped my lips without me even registering them. I wish I hadn't because that gets me a gun butt to the head. But not hard enough to knock me out, no Arceus forbid that, I got to stay awake for the grand finale._

_One last person left._

Lily.

My adopted sister.

_My best friend._

_My other half._

_The man with the gun grinned as he saw the absolute fear in both our eyes. He made a show of it, dragging the gun across her skin, waving it in her face, fake firing it with no mag in it. _

_He finally put in a fresh mag, the clicks and clanks almost sounding comforting for what came next. Silence, then…_

_BANG_

"_NOOOOOOO" The world around me went blank. All I could see was Lily's small body twisted, red blood mixing with white fabric. She died with her eyes open staring at me. Like every other one did. Suddenly all the bodies came in to focus, their corpses eagerly waiting for what come next. Pay back._

_Retribution._

_Justice._

"_Just… just do it." The whisper came from my mouth. My breathe came out in a small white vapor cloud._

"_Where would the fun in that be, mate?" And with that a dull BANG echoed off the walls followed by my scream of pain. The bullet ripped into my leg. Not in a place that would kill me, just hurt like it killed me._

"No, I'm going to keep you alive for a bit. I like to play with my food; those "friends" were just yucky rotten food. To be thrown out when the entrée comes."

_He then retreats to a table filled with many sharp things._

_Hours passed._

_Screams, and more blood then what was thought possible spilled from me._

_Finally he backed away with a grin on his face. He stepped back and pulled a mirror from the table. I saw something completely foreign. A strange man, bald, bruised, cut with some bullet holes in non vital areas. Me._

_He finally pulled out the gun he used to kill my friends._

"Any last words?"

"_I hope they serve beer in hell."_

BANG

"_FUCK!"_

_Another bullet tore into my right hand. I finally was about to black out, thank Arceus, but when the man realized this he frowned and I could vaguely fell something getting pressed against my head._

_Bang._

"AAAHHH!"

I screamed myself awake, alerting all local nurses to my position. A cold sweat broke out before I recognized where I was and what happened.

It was a dream. It was just a bloody dream. The same one I have had every night since waking up from the bullet wound. I knew they weren't the Cell, but what if they were? They probably wouldn't have been killed by Anubis. They would have killed all my friends and Pokémon, just like in the dream.

I knew in my heart and brain there was only one course of action I could take to avoid such a future. I knew in my heart that I needed to do this, but such a decision needs to be thought about. If I chose to do it, I would have to think about life in a whole different way.

Steeling myself, I picked up my cell phone on a night table next to me and dialed Lily's parents. We had already discussed this the first time they called after they found out. I knew that they would probably force me to do it, but such a decision can't be simply forced, it takes time and reasoning.

When they heard my new decision they sounded almost relieved. They promised to try to be here as soon as they could. Now almost all trainers in the west used Mt. Moon since it's the fastest way to Cerulean City. But people with cars and without any Pokémon protection take government monitored highways that snake across forests and other high density areas. It takes a while, but they are only about 98 miles away from Cerulean when I called.

I tried to reach my traveling friends through the phone but none of them answered. I called Luna though and she seemed sad about my decision but said she understood where I was coming from and that she approved of it.

So I sat here and waited. I let out each of my three Pokémon and told them. I was debating with them for days thanks to my jackal translator. They all finally agreed to come with me with their own free will when I stated all the facts. If I did this I would lose so much, I couldn't imagine the hell it would be without my three small buddies.

So I waited.

And waited…

And waited some more…

Until I dozed off and had the weirdest dream of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a plain between reality, Minecraftia, and the eternal hell world filled with beliebers and one direction fan girls, (and even worse… THE ACTUAL SINGERS! *Gasp*) A man known as MoonKnight and a new, never before seen girl were sitting at a table flouting in the middle of no-where and somewhere.

"21!" MoonKnight yelled in victory as he slapped his hand down on the table.

"Now back to the matter at hand, where the hell is my real beta?"

She shrugged and knocked on the oak table with her knuckles, signifying that she needed new cards.

The dealer (MoonKnight) handed her the cards while she started at them.

"Darn, well I fold. By the way, he's not here so I signed up as temporary Beta." She answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a swarm of giant ants was herded past. On each of the ants' backs were the band members of *gasp* One Direction. They were being chased by millions of fan girls, who were holding up signs and screaming giddily.

"Did you see that, or am I going insane?" the girl asked.

"Both. You already are insane. You're an 80 year old woman who is locked up in an asylum and you're dreaming about this whole fucked up story." Moonknight replied, joking.

"Then why're you here?"

"Uh, because I'm awesome?"

"Okay, right. We can go with that. So how did I go insane?"

"You saw the face of Slenderman…"

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, you're the one who saw him."

I looked around and saw the figure Waldo from wheres Waldo foaming at the mouth.  
He's behind her, muttering "berk" over and over again...

"Oh. Well what about the story?"

"Oh, yeah. I should probably get back to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matt, Matt wake up. People are here to see you." Came a lovely voice from the outside world. I slowly opened my eyes, but me being a vampire makes it hard to go from darkness to light quickly. It burns, man…

Once that feeling passed my whole world came into focus. Sitting next to me was Luna looking cute like always. Then there was my parents smiling at me next to her, but there was someone behind them. He was somewhat hidden in the darkness.

He noticed me trying to look at him and stepped forward, the face of my rival Luke appeared in the crappy cheap lighting of the hospital. He gave me a crooked grin and rubbed his hand through his short crew cut style hair.

"Good to see ya, buddy. How ya doing?" We really didn't see each other that much in real life, but in my spare time between training, my friends, and whatever crazy fucking thing that seems to randomly appear I keep in contact with both Luke and Amber on the phone.

Speaking of Amber…

"How ya doing old chum?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked but she was still there. Leaning against the door frame, her trademark pink hair contrasting against the sterile white and brown bleakness of the hospital rooms. (Imagine the main character of shugo chara)

"What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be on the run from the Cell, not parading next to the other person they want to kill!"

She just shrugged, and then a twinkle appeared in her eyes, one that I haven't seen in a while

"Amber is among the Cell's most wanted list. My name is Elizabeth Daloonamitic!" She exclaimed with a lopsided grin.

Me along with all the sane people in the room frowned at this.

"You're joking right?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nope. I left the gym in the hands of somebody I can trust. If I change my hair and my looks people won't know it's me. It's not like I'm a celebrity or something." She replied with a stubborn stare set on her face.

Our eyes locked and we got into a tug of war with will power. She raised her eye brows at me and a sly smile changed her usual happy go lucky face.

I set my face into "You're- not-doing-this-or-I'll-eat-your-face-and-then-boil -you-in-fondue-with-mousetraps-at-the-bottem" kind of face.

You know in the animes where it pans out to both of their faces in a black world and a little lightning bolt was connecting them? Yeah, replace the lightning with fucking panzers and machineguns, and you can have glimpse in the mind of two warring mentally insane people.

"I'm kind of screwed and I need a place to lay low for a while. The others filled me in on your decision, and I want to come with."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but I took the time to consider the facts. She had me beat. Well… fuck.

"Fine, okay. But you _need _to change your look. Like, right now."

"Okay, fine. I got some stuff in my purse, so I'll be taking the bathroom for a bit. Does anybody need to go?" She looked around the room, and when nobody spoke up, she gave a curt nod. "Okay, good."

And with that she marched off into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Dude, are you actually going through with this?" Luke hesitantly asked me.

I took a deep breathe and looked around the room. My parents looked at me with grim eyes. Luna looked somewhat hopeful, as Luke waited for the answer.

"Yes. If I don't everyone I love will get killed. But before I go… I want two things."

"And they are?"

"A battle with you. I feel like it's been forever."

"Yeah, we only fought once. And I think I'm capable of kicking your ass now." He teased with a stupid smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." I growled as I pulled out my pokeball belt from the drawer next to the hospital bed. The hospital has strict rules concerning Pokémon out of their pokeballs. Only with the threat of drugging us both did Anubis give in.

I let them out and they blinked and hissed at the sunlight. We're all vampires, by the way.

"Wait Matt, are you allowed to get out of bed?" 'Mom' asked me.

"I don't know and I don't care. I paid them when I got here so I feel entitled to do whatever I want, because I am better than the commoners that infest this place." I snottily exclaim, with my nose stuck in the air and in a very haughty and fake tone of voice.

Both 'parents' sighed and just left the room. We decided to stay keeping Amber in mind as we heard scissors snipping and a light humming. We chit chatted a bit, introducing the two and catching up. I noticed Luna inching closer to me then when she did when the parents were hear.

"By the way, what was the second thing you wanted?" Luna asked with a somewhat curious tone.

"You'll just have to wait until after the battle."

She opened her mouth, but I was saved by Amber's appearance. She looked… she looked different. Is that a good thing was yet to be determined.

She now had minty green hair. Damn all girls with crazy hair. Her bangs were arranged in a way with looked like she was a somewhat shy and quiet, but we all know that's about as far off as you can get with her. (Imagine Minami Iwasaki from Lucky star. I don't know why but she's the only person in that show I liked.)

"HEY GUYS! You like my new hair?" She looked across the room and saw Luna basically sitting on top of me, and the fact that we were clenching our pokeballs like we wanted to battle (extra pun intended) made a perverted smile come to her lips.

"Let's up the stakes of the battle. 2 vs. 2, you two boys and us, winners get a _special_ reward." She said while running her hands all over her body in a slow leasing manner going specifically slower at her chest area. Shy haircut my arse…

"I don't know…" Luna began but was cut off with a gasp and a squeal when Amber "accidently" knocked her down for us to get a panty shot.

With a small nose bleed that I assured everybody was normal and because of allergies, we both umm… hesitantly and grudgingly said ok.

Ahh who am I kidding? Once we saw both of those "displays" we were about ready to run out to the local park with no concerns about anything but winning. We're such good people, with nothing but good and healthy morals. Yep.

Luna got back on her feet all flustered and started… well not quiet yelling but defiantly not talking politely. "Ya bloody git! The 'ell was 'at for?" All this was said with both hands straight out and clenched, with the eyes closed. Classic anime style. Why does every fucking female protagonist in almost all animes do that?

If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, you clearly don't have enough anime in your life. Or I suck at explaining… Probably both.

Amber, or should I say Elizabeth Daloonamitic stuck her tongue out and stretched out her lower eye lid with her finger. I think I'm stuck in some weird anime prison world. Now that I think of it, this life seems oddly written as if some crappy writer was dicking around with my life. Wait, what if there are gods writing a story about meeee…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No one's allowed to break the fourth wall in this story, except for me of course." MoonKnight muttered with a small wink towards the sky as he was hovering outside the window of the 4th story of the hospital, while holding a blowgun.

"Master, should we have done that? You know what happened last time…" A coffin Pokémon muttered as he was struggling to hold his master up.

"I personally made the formula with this one. He will forget all memories from a 20 second time span and his hormone levels will rise a bit. A small side effect."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He will fell oddly attracted to the opposite sex. He will probably leap on any female he can if he feels like he could get away with it."

"So he's horny?"

"Well you don't have to make it so blunt…"

Both human and Pokémon then warped to a different dimension to continue a card game with a certain female beta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shook my head. It felt like I forgot about something important. Like I was on the verge of discovering something that would potentially change my life, and possibly the whole world forever. Eh, too bad.

I glanced over at the two girls. Then the image of both of them with minimal clothing popped up in my head.

I shook my head. No time to have such immature thoughts. That was for later. Eos jumped onto my lap and happily licked my face. I smiled and scratched her head. Luna came up to me and bent down to be at face level with Eos. She smiled up at me, and I smiled back.

A sudden image of her dead, with a bullet in her brain stopped any happy or somewhat arousing images I was thinking of. That couldn't happen. Not to her, not to anyone. I needed to do this. She must have seen something wrong with my face because,

"Is 'ere something 'rong Matt?

The moment passed and I gave her a small smile.

"No, I just decided on something. Do you want to go outside with me now? Maybe after our battle I could… buy you lunch or something before I go?" I asked rather quietly.

Luna gave a small giggle, and all hopes of ever trying to date a girl hotter then me was about to be squashed in my mind, when I felt a hand take my own.

"I 'ould love that."

She leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear

"But if you 'ink this will help you win the battle, I refuse to be seen naked or 'nything close to that category by anyone other than you." And with that one last, ahhham… thought provoking comment, she leaned back and flashed the room a goofy, childish, and best of all mega cute smile that almost tricked me into thinking she said something innocent.

We all stretched out and Amber and Luke left the room first. Luna helped me get up and together we left the room, hands entwined, without a second glance back.

"Onee-chan what are they doing?" An innocent purple leafed fox asked her adopted jackal sister.

"Well, I think Matt's about to find somebody that will help him get through what he decided on."

"Do they like each other?"

"I think so, Imouto. I think so."

"Will I ever find somebody I will like?" She gave a hopeful glance at the only authority figure she truly accepted, since Matt couldn't understand them and Dazone… Well he's crazy. Not literally, but he's pretty weird. Eos knew he was really smart, but he tended to be too silly and random to look up to. Kind of like an older friend that you respect but will still beat up if he's an idiot. By the way I'm reading her mind, so it's not my words. It's a side effect of being a were-vampire demon phantom soul reaper. The amazing MoonKnight is amazing.

*SMACK*

"YOUR OLD BETA LET YOU BE AN IDIOT BUT I WILL NOT, NOW STOP WASTING TIME AND GET ON WITH THE STORY YA BERK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After checking out of the hospital and doing all that boring stuff the group walked towards the City's main Pokémon park while the parents/drivers of the car talked about how they remembered the old coffee shop.

Strolling through a park was a pleasant experience, it was even better while holding a persons hand. We talked, told stupid jokes, laughed at the stupid jokes and silly stories of our past and not matter how cliché it was, it was oddly blissful. Luke and Amber were on a friendly base but it was obvious there was no spark between them, but they both seemed content just to be friends.

Little kids, teenagers just like us, young adults, middle aged people, and even the elderly were just there. Everyone was happy. No battles to the death, no bullets and/or explosions, no godly presences throwing fireballs at us, it was pretty boring. But Luna was here and it's hard to be bored for long with Luna. I found out she was a Unovian, and only just recently moved here. Apparently a lot of people there had her clipped way of talking, but back there it was a lot worse since she was gaining a Kanto accent. What you dirty earthlings would call a British/Australian accent.

We were sitting there on a park bench watching Luke and Amber playing Frisbee with some random little kids. The Pokémon the group let out were either talking/playing with each other, dozing off, or were next to their trainer keeping an eye out for trouble.

When the clock ringed out 11' we knew we that we only had an hour to battle before lunch. We cleared out a small field for the battle. Once prepared, we discussed the terms. It was going to be a 2 vs. 2 with both sides only allowed two Pokémon to be used. First team with no available Pokémon would lose, average league rules.

I looked around and saw we amassed a small crowd. I guess it couldn't be helped since we did have the town's Gym leader.

"Okay, ladies first. Zangoose forward!" Amber shouted, and a small red and white mongoose like Pokémon with deadly claws walked forwards.

"Mightyena 'elp out." A black and gray wolf and hyena like Pokémon made it's merry way, right in front of Luna. It looked me dead in the eye and it gave me a sort of warning with its eyes. Like "No, my trainer. Not yours."

"Well with those two I think it's probably best if I go with Rhyhorn. Come over here big guy!"

The rhino Pokémon slowly made its way over and looked past its opponents like they weren't really there. This of course pissed them off.

"Anubis, come over here and kick some arse."

"Are we all ready? Okay, BEGIN!"

"Crush claw on the Rhyhorn, zangoose." The long and very, very sharp claws that the mongoose had turned a weird red color, and he suddenly rushed forward.

"Protect, then wild charge."

The rhino waited patiently whist death by claws got closer and closer and when the two were about to met, a bubble shield of energy materialized around the rhino Pokémon and the Zangoose went in and was thrown out like it was jello.

But it didn't end there. A thunderbolt attack gathered at the tip of its horn (and yes they can use that move) but instead of being sent out it coated his entire head and he rushed forward at a surprising speed.

Needless to say this attack sent the Zangoose flying all the way back to its trainer. It got back but its stomach was burned and had a fucking scratch mark on it. You'd imagine it was torn open and blood and guts were everywhere, but nope. Just a fucking scratch. You gotta love Pokémon.

"Anubis, extreme speed into a force palm." Without even a blur Aunubis was gone for a split second. She then returned to her original spot and got into a defensive position. The only thing that let you know she actually did anything was an angry red palm mark on Mightyena's side.

"Fire fang." The wolf Pokémon barred its fangs, witch suddenly burst into flames. It zigzagged and ran do fast it was hard to track and with a pounce it was on top of Anubis. Aiming for the shoulder, since this was a friendly match, it sank it's fangs in for a super effective hit. Anubis rose up her fist, but the wolf jumped back before it could connect.

"Anubis, close combat on the zangoose." Anubis was already running before I could finish. Making a bee's line across the battle field she leapt towards the mongoose Pokémon, fist glowing with blue energy.

The zangoose did raise its arms in an attempt to block out some of the damage, but the first two punches easily knocked them out. In a storm of punches, kicks, elbows, and knee's one could barley see Anubis' appendages they were moving so fast. The zangoose looked like he was taking a serious beating, bruises appearing all over its body.

With a final uppercut the Zangoose was knocked back, and a now panting Anubis was leaving herself open for attacks. She got back into a defensive position, but someone completely new to the fighting world could see she was practically leaving herself wide open.

"Mightyena, iron tail on rhyhorn" The hyena wolf Pokémon leaped forward and closed the small gap between itself and with a half somersault. It came crashing down on the rock rhino with a glowing silver tail. The impact made the rhyhorn sink a little bit into the ground and with a hyena-like laugh it went sprinting back to its trainer, Luna.

"Zangoose, fire punch Anubis."

Charging, it's fist burst into flames, the mongoose Pokémon charged the jackal. Anubis tried blocking but with the after effects of close combat zangoose easily slipped past, and hit her square in the stomach.

"Ahhh!" With a grunt of pain Anubis doubled over in pain. Zangoose made the grave mistake of gloating over Anubis and with a smirk she spun around and cracked him in the head with a tri kick. All three elements pulsing through its body.

"Dig." Luna quietly called out. The wolf Pokémon dug a small hole big enough for it to barley slip in and disappeared under the earth.

Moments passed where everyone was anxiously waiting for any sign that it would surface soon.

"Rock Polish." The rhyhorn suddenly went on a small charge, but instead of attacking another Pokémon it did a half of a barrel roll and slide on its back effectively making a long trench in the ground. When it stopped it got back onto its feet, its rocky coat seemed to gleam and when it moved it seemed like there was a lot less friction and baggage weighing it down, making it faster and more graceful.

"Tell your Lucario to use protect." Luke whispered to me.

"Anubis, protect!"

"Now rhyhorn, earthquake!"

A violent termer shock the battlefield, but oddly only the battlefield and the ground started splitting up with huge pillars of rocks erupting onto and over the surface. The zangoose took a lot of damage from this vicious attack, while Anubis, thanks to her protect, was thankfully unharmed.

The question was, what about Mightyena?

As most of you hopefully know, since you are reading a Pokémon fanfic, Earthquake hits underground targets for 2x. Meaning 200% power. Now Luke didn't know that, because there is no trainers' school in Pallet Town. There is a regular school that teaches math and other useless crap, but not all people want careers to do with Pokémon.

"Mightyena! MIGHTYENA!" Luna practically screamed. It wasn't hard to figure out why. Pokémon are incredible creatures and have such high resistance that a full speed electrified horn to the stomach only leaves a scratch, but they aren't invincible. Pokémon deaths happen all the time, and a tunnel probably collapsed on him and he could have died in there.

Luna fell to her knees, and blank tear filled eyes stared at the small hole that he left behind.

Silence fell over the crowd, and none of the Pokémon made a single move against each other. All Pokémon and people in the crowd were either staring at that small hole, or the trainer that lost it or the trainer that possibly killed it.

Luke was speechless. His eyes were staring at the hole in concern and guilt and regret filled his sad eyes.

But right then a scratching sound was heard. The dirt beneath Rhyhorn was shifting a bit, and with a small explosion of dirt and a howl of victory Mightyena burst from the ground effectively smacking a flabbergasted rhyhorn in the face with its whole body.

Rhyhorn was knocked to his side, and had a nasty bruise on his chin. Mightyena ran towards its trainer, and leaped on her, knocking Luna to the ground. It started licking her face in joy and it oddly resembled a loving puppy at that moment.

Everyone, excluding rhyhorn who gave an 'hmmph', gave either a sigh or an "aww" at that display of puppy love. Luna laughed and scratched him behind the ear.

She got up and looked down at the injured dog. "Do you want to finish this battle? It's okay if you don't. You need to get healed, and Umbra could even the playing field."

The wolf Pokémon gave a shake of its head and faced its enemies with a growl.

"I guess that's a yes. Okay, sucker punch."

The wolf's front paws glow with a dark purple energy and it blurred out of sight. Suddenly it appeared in front of rhyhorn giving him a double fisted punch to his forehead, leaving a welt.

The rhyhorn roared in rage, and before the Mightyena could escape, charged at him with an un-issued counter.

With a rock hoof at its side, Mightyena fell to the ground in defeat. Not without a little present, though. With a non-issued of his own it spewed toxic all over rhyhorn's scratches and welts, making the poison seep into it's body.

He fainted with a smile on his face.

"Mightyena has fainted. Will the gym leader Luna please select her second and final Pokémon." An unofficial announcer took the stage, and Matt looked at the crowed. He saw money being passed and people with betting tickets. Arceus fuck it.

Luna pulled a pokeball from her belt, but before she could send her final Pokémon out, rhyhorn gave a large bellow and fainted.

"Rhyhorn has fainted. Will Luke of Pallet Town please select his second and final Pokémon." The same announcer practically yelled over the cheering and booing crowd. More tickets were being bought while some people were tearing there own tickets up in a fit of frustration.

Luna happily returned her Mightyena, and with the trade mark flash of red light she sent out "Umbra" the absol.

Luke on the other hand grumpily returned his rhyhorn and after a moment's consideration he called out "Fraxure come on out and clean up." and the evolved form of his starter dragon waddled out. It blinked at its opponents and gave out a mighty yawn.

"Aerial Ace the Zangoose."

With a small yawn the Fraxure got up on its feet to become bipedal. Then with almost no warning it darted out and slashed zangoose with one of its tucks. The mongoose Pokémon fell to its knees with a yelp of pain. Its legs had been sliced, probably put his speed stat out of commission.

Fury blazed in his small eyes. Getting back to his feet with a grunt of pain, he quick attacked to within punching distance of Anubis. His teeth were barred, probably in pain, and it charged up a focus blast.

Her eyes locked on the focus blast that could probably knock her out she charged up a brick break. She tried to aim for the head, but when she swung her fist the Zangoose lifted his hand with the focus blast to block with a demonic smile. That thing was scary.

Now when two moves of the same type hit each other in the anime, even two fucking water guns, there's always a humongous explosion. EVEN WITH FUCKING BUBBLE ATTACKS. It's kind of a rule that carry's over into every anime. But replace the word moves with anything under the blue fucking sky.

_KA-BOOOOMMMM_

A large *gasp* explosion happened. And when the dust cleared two out cold Pokémon were drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Both Matt of Pallet Town's Lucario and Elizabeth if Pallet Town's Zangoose have fainted. Will the competitors please chose their second and final Pokémon." Again the crowd roared with the sounds of cheering and rage. This time more tickets were torn then bought and everyone was waiting to see what who the new comers would be.

"Wigglytuff front and center!" The dreaded pink fur ball hopped and skipped its way on to battlefield and with a little twirl and a wink to the crowd it got into a defensive position. The crowd naturally made a big commotion out of this.

With a dark type out Dazone was out of the picture so…

"Eos, show them what a true blade master can do." I knew where Eos was standing before I called this and without a moments hesitation she vanished, or should I say she camouflaged. To the untrained eye, you'd have to be zealfully scouring the area she was in to even see a glimpse of her, but I knew how to see the color and texture changes and smiled at how she chose to present herself.

The sun was blocked for a second by a cloud and the whole stadium got a few shades darker. The crowd was starting to get impatient, and shouts of "Where is it?" And "Get your fucking Pokémon to obey you, loser!" were heard. I saw her get into position and with a smile I held up my hand. I showed the crowd five fingers. I dropped one making four. Another one and the crowd screamed "THREE". Again and "TWO". With a only a single finger left, "ONE" was heard, and the second I put it down the sun broke out and a beam of sunlight hit the top of the highest pillar where Eos had decided to make her public appearance. With this extremely over dramatic appearance the crowd went absolutely nuts and Eos got the loudest applause of probably all the Pokémon combined in this battle.

When the cheers broke down the ref dropped his hand and shouted, "RESUME!"

"Umbra use night slash." The absol's blade on top of its forehead gained a demonic looking aura. He went dashing off jumping from rock to rock and slowly gaining height. Finally he got on the second highest pillar and with a mighty leap he was closing the distance between himself and Eos fast.

"Leaf blade." Eos' purple head leaf glowed with a pleasant green aura. She simply stood there in a defensive position until the Absol greeted her with a shower of sparks. Heads barley an inch away each one was trying to push closer to win the game of dominance the head blades were making them play. They both dug in their back legs and tried pouncing. This of course simply made their heads the center of masses; both their bodies practically tackled each other.

The force of the collision un-wedged both their blades from each other and they both came rolling down the pillar in a weird and awkward death hug. When both their bodies hit the soft, grass covered ground a quiet groan was heard and they both jumped to just-out-of-blade distance from each other. Eos had a cute, innocent, playful face on which made it look like both fighting with swords, trying to practically murder or at least take out the other, was simple everyday stuff. The absol looked to be in a state of deep concentration.

They both charged up their respective auras into their head blades and again they got into a duel of slashes, jabs, parries, and other stupid sword terms.

On the other side of battlefield a green and gray wingless dragon and a pink fluff ball were also in a fight to the very pink death.

"Body slam, WigglyTuff!"

The massive pink fur ball made it's self even bigger if that's possible. The balloon Pokémon jumped up and was directly in the suns path. Trying to look at her hurt your eyes, with the sun blazing rays past her. With the sound of a _Woooohhhh_ a pink weapon of mass destruction came crashing back to the earth positioned right above Fraxure.

"Iron tail right when she's about to hit you. Smash her right into that pillar to your right." Luke said this while pointing at a very thick but short pillar (lol) about twelve feet to his right.

Seconds go by…

…

The sounds of metal ringing is heard from the canine Pokémon's battle

…

Suddenly a black spot could be seen. It became bigger, then pink, then you could see the facial descriptions in about three seconds flat.

The fraxure took a step back, seemed to make a mental calculation and charged up his tail with steel aura. He did a 180 degree spin and his tail went lashing out in a deadly whip like motion. The tail just barley made contact with Wigglytuff's belly. For a spilt second a sort of static energy passed between the two and little thunder bolts crackled out. Then they both went flying in different directions. The Wigglytuff went flying towards the pillar like expected, but being a balloon and all the impact was much less dramatic and damaging then they would have liked.

Fraxure on the other hand went flying backwards and his tail hit the ground in a certain way that made him go into a somersaulting spree, he was just rolling for a few good seconds and finally with an impressive, and painful looking, double flip into a belly flop onto the ground.

Both of them got back up, and they started charging at each other, nothing but pure rage and adrenaline pumping in their vanes. Like nothing else. The blood was gone and when the battle was over they would die painful deaths. I love taking expressions too seriously.

"Hyper voice." With a big inhale Wigglytuff expanded a bit. Then with no sound a ring of pure infrasound energy that was so powerful that it was even breaking the ground the waves touched.

For all the idiots out there infrasound means below what us humans can hear.

But that just means that it will be more painful for the animals.

"Dragon pulse." The green dragon let out a demonic ring of dragon power. The two pulses met each other in mid air and canceled them both.

"Ice beam." A single jagged white beam, not unlike a white and blue thunderbolt, went shooting out of Wigglytuffs mouth. Fraxure had the good sense to run like a mother fucker and the area he was standing on completely iced over and even gained small ice crystals.

"Ice beam again!" Another jagged beam came bellowing out and they played a game of shooting and dodging. Not that Fraxure wasn't trying to quit.

"Dragon pulse!" Another demonic ring came spinning out, but when it met the ice beam it simply vanished. The ice beam just missed his side.

"Incinerate!" A very, very thin stream of barley blazing fire and it met the ice beam. It was enough to disrupt it for a few seconds, but it didn't get anywhere close to Wigglytuff.

This gave him the time to get a dig ready and by the time Wigglytuff could charge another beam he was under ground.

In barley no time he popped out of the ground directly in front of Wigglytuff with a dragon claw.

The Fraxure didn't give the Wigglytuff any time and dived back into his hole.

Wigglytuff inspected himself for damage but the only trace there was of the marks was five red scratches on its belly. She looked at the hole with a disgusted look, kind of like "How dare a dirty peasant manage to harm me! He will pay with blood!"

On the other side of the battle field the blades men were in another stale mate. No matter what technique or attack one used the other seemed to know how to block or take counter measures.

A ranged physco cut went flying towards Eos, but she used her own. The two attacks met in midair and they simply sparked and shook for a second and dissipated.

Absol growled in frustration and charged up an X-scissor. Surly this would work with the type disadvantage! He swung his mighty blade twice in an X pattern at her head leaf and charged it with the bug type aura.

But when he pulled away she stood there seemingly un-harmed. How could this be! She didn't even seem that tired while he was panting heavily. But wait… He fought battles much harder then this one and he barley felt anything thanks to his adrenaline. But now he felt like he ran a marathon… carrying a bag of rocks up a cliff, filled with rabid wombats, and mouse traps. With boiling fondue dripping on him.

Then a thought struck him. If she actually did it, he might consider her a master strategist, and a very sly assassin. To put his theory to test he charged up an X-scissor and slashed her leaf again keeping a very close eye on her blade. Sure enough it glow green and his blade seemed to glow a few shades greener. He pulled away instantly (lol) and stared at her.

"You are a very clever Leafeon."

"What did I do?" She asked him in a curious, playful voice. There was no way she could have done it! But he had to try anyways.

"You kept on using Giga Drain every time I struck you with my blade, correct?"

When this was said her whole composure changed. She seemed to straighten up and her playful act changed. She seemed somehow older, and scarier.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. Apparently you don't seem as bright as some of the others I killed. I think about two minutes ago is the time my final attack could have killed you. By now one of my elite attacks could kill you. What a shame. But I must help the idiot I'm fighting with defeat the pink fur ball. I guess you do not have the honor of witnessing my ultimate attack before you die. Hope you're okay with a simple solar magical razor leaf blade."

"What the hell are you talking about, she demon?!" He snarled at her.

"Ohhh, a feisty one. I always enjoyed their deaths more. Now prepare to die!"

With a un-Leafeon like roar she charged up her blade. It glowed with a eye hearting glare. He feebly charged up a night slash, but if what she said was true he was done for.

With a scream she charged and he saw his short life fly by his eyes. Being hatched by Luna as a child, growing up and training alongside her and her team, getting in the later rounds of the league one year. More training, another good year in the league. Getting to help Luna get her gym license. And finally becoming her regular as a gym partner like Wigglytuff to Amber or as she likes to call herself Elizabeth.

This train of memories stopped however as a sweet and child like laugh rang out and I felt a paw tap the top of my head, next to the blade.

The sight of a smiling and damn my emotions, cute, Leafeon flooded my vision. She looked at my pace and fell to her back, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Between laughing and struggling to breathe she practically giggled out the words, "you should have seen your face!"

I gave her a mad and pretty confused face, which only caused her to laugh more. The laugh was cute too. I mean what am I saying!? I am Umbra, protector of Luna! If I lose this battle because of my emotions and let my sweet master to be seen disrobed in front of two imbeciles I could never forgive my self.

"What the hell was that tactic! You neither attacked nor inflicted any status conditions upon me. I could strike you down right now, ending the battle and quite possibly your life!" I declared with something almost like concern in my voice.

"But you wouldn't." She said nonchalantly finally getting down from her laughing high.

"What?!" Shocked, all I could do was stare at her.

"You wouldn't do that. You seem to be a nice person." She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if I was a bad person and would stab you in the back the first chance I got?" I asked her with something resembling a challenge laced in my words.

"But you wouldn't do that." She said somewhat stubbornly. "I don't know why but you seem like the kind of person that is loyal to a fault. Like a knight."

"Well I'm flattered by that, but flattery won't save you from the beating you're about to suffer now that I know your tricks."

"Thank goodness. That would be too easy." She said with a smirk.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

And with those words we launched at each other blades glowing different colors upon our heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The fuck?" That was a word many people were asking during the talk the two swordsmen were having. It's not everyday when in the middle of a battle one starts breaking out laughing and they have a small conversation. There were words such as "Stupid mutts" and "we came for a fucking battle to the death not a fucking date".

The trainers were taking this in quietly. They knew not to disturb them when they were doing this so they left them to there own devices.

A minute or two later they charged each other with swords glowing again and many sighs of relief and annoyance were heard from the crowd. The betting started going on again and the little episode they had was all but forgotten for now with the two fights going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wigglytuff had a grand idea. She was going to flood him out. But not with water, no that would be to boring and not that much effective. She was going to use ice!

She waddled over to the hole and put her mouth above it when she was sure he wasn't there. She let loose a blizzard attack that was more about range then power. Sure enough the sounds of dirt being dug was heard behind her and she turned around to see a shivering dragon clawing its way out of a hole a few feet behind her.

She charged up an ice beam in her hands this time and aimed it right at his face.

"Any last words?"

"I cou-cou-could ask the sa-sa-same to you." He stuttered (probably from the cold).

With a huff of annoyance and range she fired at the ice beam. It hit him, but he didn't even blink. What?!

Then he turned into a log of wood. It took her a split second to realize, it was a substitute! She spun around in a circle but a poison jab hit her in the ribs and she fell flat to her face. She tried to get up but poison flowed in her vanes and there was the problem of a tail of a dragon infused with steel energy holding her down.

"Just because you have a type advantage and possibly higher stats doesn't mean you can let your guard down. Heck, you probably would have won this battle if not for your foolishness."

She could hear him then charge up a swords dance on top of her. She tried to wiggle free but no matter what she tried she couldn't get up. So she turned to moves.

Concentrating on her opponents mind she tried to use physic. But he caught on before she could do any real damage and messed up her concentration with a night slash that not only hurt really badly (thanks to his sword dance) but made it so she couldn't think straight.

She tried doing a thunder wave, but again he fore saw the attack before proper execution and used the move taunt, which prevented her from using anything other then damage dealing attacks.

Being face down with a very heavy tail paining you and your arms down really limited your move pool. She tried using bounce, but in execution she just slingshot herself back to the ground, causing some recoil damage.

She heard a third sword dance above her and she was getting seriously freaked out. Amber was calling out moves but in the chaos of both fights and the pounding in her ears because of adrenaline and the night slash she couldn't hear her master.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

Last resort.

Normally a Pokémon would have to use every move it knows, which can be a crap load, to use this move. So it would be a great power move for low levels. Though it can also be activated if the Pokémon decides no other move will help in the situation it's trapped in.

This was perfect in Wigglytuff's position. A great slash of white appeared and stars cut into Fraxure. She finally broke free, but with a roar he slashed at her with two dragon claws charged up in both hands. Before they just changed purple but now they radiated and practically dripped with demonic power. It looked almost like a full power outrage.

These slashed Wigglytuff across the stomach and this time the scratched bled rather heavily and Wigglytuff could fell herself losing a lot of power.

But Fraxure wasn't done yet and it spun around and smacked Wigglytuff across the head with a dragon tail. In a situation like this the special effect of dragon tail wouldn't activate, and it didn't. But she went flying and hit a stone pillar. She was out cold, and with a mighty roar of victory that made almost all the adults flinch and all the kids scream and/or cry he pounded his chest.

The whole crowd, including the trainers, minus Luke, needed a second to reboot their minds and the audience roared back their approval.

Amber recalled her Pokémon and simply sat down to watch the rest of the battle. But Luke wasn't having any of it. He turned towards the audience and raised his hands to his ears saying "what did you say?" They roared back, again, and he finally turned back to direct his Pokémon. This man shouldn't be around a crowd again or his head just might over inflate.

Now going back to the sword fight, it was obvious that Absol was the stronger of the two. Without the vampire trick Eos depended solely on power and speed. When she got hit, she got hit hard. Absol was a much more defensive player, but he was still losing ground. It was hard to say who would win the battle. Until the giant dragon crashed in the middle of the two, and slashed Absol with aerial ace so powerful it seemed that when the tusks hit Absol's blade the ground was torn apart. Needless to say Absol went flying.

Eos gave Fraxure an annoyed look.

"Mannnn, I was just starting to have fun."

"I'm sorry but I want this battle to be finished as soon as possible. I'm tired and I need to rest up for the rematch between us." He said with a playful, but extremely challenge look.

"But you'll fall head over heels when I play the little girl card, just like last time." She said with an equally playful look.

"I was young and foolish but now I'm a grumpy old dragon that wants to have his first defeat off his mind."

"Okay. But prepare to lose."

"Ahhhh, did you guys forget about the enemy right in front of you?" Absol said with a tired sigh.

"Yes, completely. Let's finish him off. I'll distract him with a blade and you finish him off."

"You do realize you just told me your plans, right?"

"NOW!"

And with that the tiny fox and the decently sized dragon attacked the disaster Pokémon at once. Eos struck first with a Leaf blade. Absol easily deflected this and turned to the dragon that he knew was going to attack him now. But when he turned around the dragon was just outside of blade range with a smile on his face. Absol just realized the genius of this hastily made plan and tried to spin around while trying to charge up a night slash.

But she already hit him with a full power leaf blade and sent him stumbling back into a dumbed down but still super powerful dragon claw.

He stumbled and fell to his side, a smile on his face as he drifted into a painful forced sleep.

"ABSOL HAS FAINTED! THE WINNERS OF THIS BATTLE ARE LUKE AND MATT FROM PALLET TOWN!" The announcer could barley be heard from the powerful and noisy scream of the crowd that probably either attracted or sent fleeing away anything in a five mile radius.

Both Luke and I went walking across the battlefield with our Pokémon to greet the two girls.

"Let's talk about the battle and stuff later. We need to meet the fans." Amber said with an annoyed sigh while pointing towards the crowd which was basically either running towards them or going some where else.

I took Luna's hand in mine. She looked at me with somewhat of a blush. I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to know the second thing I wanted?"

"Yes." She said quietly, looking into my eyes curiously.

"Well the second thing I wanted to do… was this."

I slowly inched my head closer to hers. At the last second did she realized what I was doing but before she could give any sort of reaction I kissed her full in the mouth, in front of probably a quarter of the town she basically protected.

**A few things I would like to say so please can I have your attention.**

**1. About an hour or two after I finished this chapter and sent it to my Beta my old Beta emailed me and he wasn't killed by the drunk leprechaun assassins that were after him so hooray! If he loves me and all of you he'll keep on beta'ing and shower us with the comedy gold we all deserve.**

**2. I was actually planning on leaving Amber in the grey area of OC's forever forgotten and possibly only bring her back at the end because of the prophecies and crap, but when re-reading it I decided that I left her very under developed and basically a carbon copy of Lily that looked different so I changed her into a crazy perverted girl because this story doesn't nearly have enough of those. I hope she can become peoples' favorite character again, because she was kind of fun to write.**

**3. I expect at least three reviews this chapter. More will be greatly appreciated. As of now it is currently 27. If no reviews come my way, I will give up on this story because I will think you guys don't like it. Just kidding, but seriously I am expecting at least three. Do it. Just please. **

**4. I need help. Send me any cool ideas or stuff in a PM. Make you own characters to and I'll probably put them in eventually. **

**5. MOO!**

**6. I actually need another Beta for my other story, Let Me Tell You A Story, so if anyone feels up to it I will gladly invite you in with warm hugs, virtual cookies, and a free shotgun filled with ****psychokinetic mind bullets. They can kill a yak from up to 1000 paces. Ricocheting psychokinetic mind bullets have been known to cause headaches, temporary blindness, muscle cramps and constipation. Also they only works on yaks. However, should any yak wander within a thousand paces of you, they better watch out!**

**MoonKnight's Fact of the day: ****Victreebel's Diamond/Pearl PokeDex "It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honey like scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything." Anything? Then how can Victreebel hold it?**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed. **

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:****  
****Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.****  
****Appearance: **

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths!**


	24. Elevators are Evil, Couches are not

**Sorry for the extra update. Just went back to it and fixed up some mistakes and crap.**

**Well here is the douche story readers and Beta. She requested it. As I hope most of you know douche is a cream that woman put in their nether regions. Yucky stuff. But it has also become a slang term for stupid idiotic morons that are jerks. I bet most of you know that. Well one day I was on XBox live talking to some of my friends on the game Call Of Duty. One of my friends had a mic that was so powerful you could hear everything that happened in his entire floor basically. He got killed because of a grenade launcher, which people in the Call Of Duty MW2 fan base call the noob toob. It is very overpowered and in matches any that uses it is instantly hated and targeted. He was killed and yelled the word "douche" at the top of his lungs. He did not know that it was a vaginal cream and his whole family heard him. His older sister, and mother came to his room wondering why he was screaming about Vaginal Creams at the top of his lungs. He tried to explain the slang term for it, but got yelled at by his mother and sister for saying it and it was one of the most fucking hilarious highlights of my XBox career. (next to all the mom and dick jokes which are common courtesy in there.) And that my friends is the douche story. What made it more funny was that most of his real life friends were in the party with me, laughing their asses off and it spread through the school the next day. It was eventually forgotten about by most of us a month later though. **

Chapter 24

Groggy

Confused

Tired

Sore

And I had very weird taste in my mouth,

Those were the feelings and sensations that first came to my mind and attacked my head and the rest of my body when I woke up in a weird hospital bed, not knowing how I got there, or who was holding me captive.

The only memories I retained was up to the point of MoonKnight's battle. I remember thinking something, although no matter how hard I concentrate on it now I couldn't for the life of me remember it. I felt a pain like I just got a shot at the hospital, and now I'm here.

I removed the plain white blanket that was covering my blanket that was covering my whole body and silently got up to my feet. I looked around and saw my backpack along with my belt containing all of my pokemon in their capsules on the dresser next to me. Not a very smart thing to do if someone or multiple people were keeping me captive.

Thinking about it I took my first real look in the room I was in. It definitely was smaller than an average hospital room. It looked fancy though, with a bed, a drawer, another nightstand in the middle of the room next to a couch, and a desk with a small mirror set on top of it.

I devised it was a guest room of some sorts and noticed a large curtained window facing the East Wall of the room. While I and the bed were in the Southern part. I slowly and carefully walked over to it. I pulled it back just to immediately close my eyes do to the harsh light filtering out of it.

After retreating to the familiar and friendly darkness, (remember that we're all vampires) I approached it again. From what I could deduce it was early morning judging by the position of the sun, and amount of light that was actually pouring all across the grounds, but that didn't stop all the trainers training (words are fun). Some were doing actual exercises while somewhere simply battling with their pokemon. Some people were even exercising with their Pokemon!

So... She wasn't a captive? She remembered before the whole MoonKnight fiasco that she was heading to a rich man named Bill's mansion to perform in some sort of contest/tournament. But what about Aella and the others?! The scene of the passionate, somewhat wet, and drug induced kiss came to mind. Even though she probably has no memory at all of the events that happened, like that kiss. So... does that mean it never happened?

No, no, NO! It did happen. Even if she couldn't remember it. Right? But, did I want it to happen? These and many more questions pounded in my head causing me to get a headache that would knock down even an elephant.

I crashed on the sofa and really, really, wanted to take a nap, but my headache combined with some loud noise in the background was keeping my awake. I knew of the head ache, but what the fuck was that noise?

Without really getting up I deduced the noise was coming from my bed. Right outside of my peripheral vision.

Well fucking shit balls on fruity fire fuck.

I got off my lazy arse and peeked around the curve off the wonderfully comfortable couch I was on. There was a... lump in my bed. It looked oddly human shaped and was wiggling around under the blankets so I couldn't see any describing features. Judging by the curves of the body and the two chumbawumbas, or her coconuts as some people would like to say, her bilibongs, her GODZILLAS, her gobstopers, her jahoobies, her speed bumps, her fun bags, her knockers, her ta-ta's, and finally... her tits. (I literally laughed very, very hard when I looked up slang for breasts. Theres a lot more good ones I could use. On yahoo answers there's a guy that made 150 ones. How much can YOU make? Leave your lists in the reviews section) I unfortunately had to leave the heaven known as a luxury couch (we would be united soon baby, I swear to it!) and investigated the evil, demonic, puppy kicking, thing that was separating me from the heavenly couch.

I slowly approached it. My hand traveled to the corner of the blanket. When I was sure the mysterious figure wasn't laying on top of it, or holding the blanket down in any way, I pulled hard and swiftly like ripping off a band-aid. Instead of the puppy kicking demonic spirit that was out for me and my couch it turned out it was simply Aella.

When she in all her almost naked glory was revealed to the world, I just noticed all she was wearing was underwear. And a bra. She looked up at me blurrily and it took her mind a few seconds to fully wake up and register who I was. When she did she gave me a quick smile, and went back to bed. That fucking lazy moronic couch abuser! SHE SHALL PAY FOR IGNORING THE ALL MIGHTY CRYSTAL!

KA- MAAAAAA- AAAAAA- MAAAAAAAAAAAA-... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (If anybody gets that reference you knew which was the best kid show to watch.)

After mentally blasting her into smithereens, the punishment for ignoring the all mighty deity above her, I dug my hands under the mattress and tried to flip her off. That plan failed miserably and I was forced to faceplant into the almost as comfy bed (although nothing can really beat the couch.) and gave out a frustrated and annoyed groan. This caused Aella to simply giggle and pull me in closer to her.

The close proximity to her was... slightly arousing. I could feel her hot breath on the back of my neck. A chilling sensation shot up my spine, and I blinked and stammered. "Uh, Aella, what're you... uh..."

She pulled me in close, wrapping her arms around me. I won't lie; it was really awkward and confusing at first and I wasn't too sure of the intent of this, but I didn't fight that much.

She stilled for a few seconds, and I heard the deep breathing that signified her departure to the mystical dream world, that was filled with love, happiness, cupcakes and rainbows, couches, and all the naked women she could ever desire.

Questions popped up in my head; 'Why was I here!', 'Why was she here?!', 'Why was I enjoying this?!', 'what would the couch think of me cheating on it with the bed!?'

The answers were unthinkable and trying to use the forever dormant brain that only decided to work for the most basic essentials of life (sex being the one at the top of the short list) made me tired.

I accepted the free snuggles being thrown my way and fell into an oddly blissful sleep in the arms of the only person I could trust sleeping in such close proximity with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up from a dream involving an amazing couch and two tired and sweaty girls me being one of the, I noticed the lack of said second sweaty girl.

I whined a bit and noticed something on the dresser next to me. It was a small note that was handwritten in a sloppy, but still readable, scrawl.

Went out to lunch. Meet me there.

I'll save you a seat, so we can sit together

Lots of Love Aella. ;)

I couldn't believe it. She draw a fucking emoticon on a letter. Who does that? Then the sentence before that monstrosity caught my eyes. "Lots of Love". Does that mean... no it doesn't. But what if it does? I guess I'll have to be detective Crystal today. No, I need something more fitting.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Crystal! Crystal!

And yes I think of myself as the pokemon version of Batman.

I walked out of the room, tentatively opening the door slowly to peek my head out of the room. There was a lavishly decorated hallway filled with very expensive looking carpet and wall papers.  
There was expensive looking vases and much other things. I wonder how much money those would get If I sold them to the Amish Mafia...

I turned my head and noticed a concealed camera in the ceiling. Well dammit. There were elevator to the right of me and another bend to the hallway in my left. Wait... an elevator? HE HAS A FUCKING ELEVATOR IN HIS HOUSE? Who the hell is this guy and why isn't he my husband?

Well I pressed the button on the elevator. The customary sound of the approaching metal box of death and claustrophobia made it's way up. It was empty. Thank Arceus or people would just make it seem smaller than what it really was. Still this metal coffin was still pretty suffocating. The doors were closing when I heard someone yell "WAIT!". So out of common courtesy and so I wouldn't look like a bitch, I held the door for this person.

I couldn't really see his features but I could make out that it was a guy. He basically crashed in her and muttered out a quick "thanks" in a somewhat rough voice.

Him now standing still I could make him out. He was much, much older then me. My first guess would probably be about 48. He had grizzled charcoal like hair, and a small beard going from his chin to his actual hair getting slowly thinner in the process. He was a big man, but he wasn't fat. Although Crystal wasn't staring she could see he had quite the muscles. Hell he looked more in shape and alive than most twenty year olds. He had a kind but stern face with only a few wrinkles and had tan skin. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with pants to match and a worn out brown leather belt. He also wore a long white trench coat over his shirt and had black boots.

"Thank you young ma'am."

With that sentence out of the way the ride down was pretty horrible. The catastrophic box of death came with a carpet and a wall of mirrors so all she saw was how much he dwarfed her. She tried her hardest not to show any weakness, but suddenly a _zap _pierced their ears and the box had come to a screeching halt. The lights went out for a second and were replaced with emergency dim lights. This of course made me go into a frenzy inside my mind.

_Why me?!_

_I fucking hate elevators._

_Why did I ever leave the couch? _

_What if he goes crazy and tries to eat me!?_

_I guess I will have to do it first..._

I turned to him wondering how was the best way to break the news of his untimely death to make sure that I live when he already turned to face me.

"I would like to believe some idiotic beginner let a electric type pokemon roam free by us. This is probably the result of some sort of attack and I am sure the house master Bill has countermeasures." He said all of this will a tone of natural confidence and a soothing and calming voice. I can't believe I was contemplating eating him. Even if he did look pretty tasty...

The elevator jiggled a bit but didn't blow up or start working again. At this point the macho girl facade I was putting on seemed useless and tiring so I simply let it all out. I moaned a bit like I was dieing and backed into a corner and started shaking.

I felt something cover me and opened my eyes. A long white coat was covering me like a blanket and the man, now coatless was examining the ceiling. Without the coat his biceps seemed to be straining against his shirt. Damn he was tough!

He pushed something and one of the few tiles on the ceiling came out. He gave a little huff and set it back down next to him.

"I'm terribly sorry but can I ask your assistance in something madame?" He asked me in a polite manner.

"Y-y-yes." I didn't care at this point. Let him think I was a baby or something but I needed to get out of here before the real shit storm came.

"Thank you. Normally I would suggest that we would stay here until help arrives, but it seems like you would like a quicker solution. Now I will cup my hands and I want you to put your right foot in them and I will give you a boost up. Do you want to do this Ms., uh... um..."

"Crystal. My name is Crystal."

"Why thank you Crystal. I guess it's my turn for the introductions. I am Leo. I am currently staying at Bill's mansion so I may participate in the contest as a VIP guest. May I ask why you are here since you do not have a bracelet?"

He said all this while raising his right hand. There stood a rather futuristic watch device although instead of telling the time it simply had-

Name:Leo

Status:VIP

He looked at me expectantly. I don't really do well under pressure and in this atmosphere... Yeah...

"We-wel-well I was brought here, because I kind of..." I started trailing off at kind of and murmured the last words so quietly I couldn't even hear myself. I think I was speaking gibberish.

"Kind of what?" He said this patiently and calmly. I was impressed by his will power because quite honestly I was getting fed up with myself.

"I passed out, I think because I was drugged up..."

A few moments passed. I think those were probably the worst in my life because a man I was for some reason looking up to found out that I could be a drug junkie and combined with the DAMN ELEVATOR this was plain hell.

Now I would expect most people to be quiet and forget about me, make a rude comment, or even pity me and my bad habits but he remained stoic and simply said

"Are you willing to tell me about it?"

"Yes. Wait no... I have no clue. Do you promise to believe me, if I tell you something weird?"

"I might. But there is a very fine line between weird, unbelievable, and insane."

"Well... I was watching a Pokemon battle between a friend of mine called Nik and some gym leader called MoonKnight. That's a freaking weird name. If thats his birth name I'll go bathe myself right now with some slugma's."

"Please don't. For both of our sakes." He said with a rare smile.

"And when the battle was over I felt a pain in neck and passed out. I have no idea how much time has passed. I believe that it was Tuesday."

"It's Wednesday now."

"Thank you. And I woke up in a room not too far from the elevators with another friend of mine. We didn't talk because she's getting lunch right now. And that's everything from then to now."

"Well I believe you, and I think that I saw this MoonKnight here. Seemed to be an odd fellow. I have to say, and don't get the wrong idea about me, but he was a pretty good looking guy, wouldn't you agree Crystal?"

He said all this with a sly little smirk on his face. The famous words 'ITS A TRAP' rang through my mind.

"Well ah... you see... I'm not really interested in..." Again I trailed off. He raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't say anything more on that subject.

"Well, are you ready to be lifted up?" He asked, a hint of exhaustion at the situation they were in.

"Ummm, yeah." I stepped towards him and lifted one foot into his cupped hands. He lifted them, therefore lifting me up above himself and into the roof of the metal death box. I know it's a little inappropriate but thank Arceus I didn't wear a skirt today.

"Do you need a hand up?"

"No, no, no. I don't doubt you but I believe I am too heavy. Let me try- this!" And at the end of the word 'try' he jumped up and grabbed the ceiling hatch's edge. He somehow pulled himself all the way up with pure will power and muscles and I think I nearly slapped my self. Once he got back up and regained his straight and confident composure he dusted himself off with a merry laugh.

"Looks like I still got it!"

He looked pretty happy for a few seconds but he regained a serious attitude and started looking at the situation we got ourselves into.

"Well from what I can see we have three ways out. The elevator doors which are about 20 Feet above us, the elevator doors below us, which I would not recommend, and jumping on the other elevator when the time comes.

"I like option number one the best."

"Hmmmmm. Well... That's going to be hard to accomplish. I suggest that I climb the cable. Then I'll lean back against it and pry the door open. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, shall to make sure that the cable doesn't move when I lean back against it." He said this all, his voice going mission impossible with that one line.

With no more chit chat he placed one hand on the cable. He tested it, to make sure it would hold his weight without moving too much, and when he was satisfied with the results he started pulling himself up.

He made it look like a baby could do it, and climbed his way to the top like a fucking primeape. After a split six seconds of this he finally reached the Elevator. He readjusted himself and looked down at me.

"Don't worry I'm holding it." I shouted up at him.

He grinned back at me. I knew what I was doing was useless, but I figured this was an attempt to try to be include ne and I'd rather look helpful than just staring at him.

He leaned over and gripped the doors. He started pulling with a grunt of determination. His muscles were rippling under his shirt and I was afraid that it would rip open. After a few seconds of grunting I thought that it was a lost cause when the screeching of metal could be heard. Brilliant light burst from the crack in the doorway and his face was illuminated with a smile of victory and pride.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. With one last "KIYHEAAAAAA" he pulled the door upon wide enough for him to get through. He crawled into it and pushed it all the way open by facing it with laying sideways and kicking and pushing the doors apart.

He get them all the way open and disappeared. Was he leaving me?! THAT MOTHER FUCKING CUNT OF A MAN! HE DESERVES HIS BALLS CUT OFF WITH A RUSTY SPOON! HE DESERVES TO BOIL IN SLUGMA'S! HE LEFT ME FOR DEAD!

These and other foul thoughts raged through my head. I fell down on my ass and started crying like a six year old. I was going to die here. I was never going to get married, never going to see Aella or the others again, never going to even have my first legitimate kiss with nobody drugged up or something like that. I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE THE COUCH AGAIN!

I heard a weird sound and looked up. There was the smiling face of Leo. He had something in his hands, which turned out to be an escape rope. He lowered it slowly until it was level with me.

"Grab onto it. When you feel secure yell "OK" and I'll pull you up."

This was executed perfectly and the going up the sensation I felt was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Though I hope I never had to do it again. When I was about there he let one of his hands go and offered it to me. It was slightly calloused and scarred. It felt weird, but at the same time it made me feel safe. This man was a professional at what he does.

With a final huff and a swift pull I was back up to the world of other people. I won't censor myself or try to make me in a good light when I say that the first thing I did was collapse into his arms and start crying. He stiffened (And not in that way you perves) and I could tell even through my hysteria he did not enjoy this. But he didn't resist and awkwardly patted me on the back.

I pulled away and he relaxed. He got back up and cracked his neck. He offered me a hand up.

_What do I do? _

_Should I decline?_

_Should I accept?  
_

_This man is a stranger. _

_But he just saved my life and is probably the nicest old man I ever met._

Slowly and tentatively I accepted and he pulled me to my feet.

"Well I believe this is where we most part ways. I hope we meet again, otherwise I might never see that coat again. It's my favorite." He said with a merry laugh. I didn't really understand what he said. That is until I looked down and saw that somewhere in the process of escaping I unconsciously put his coat on. To understand the height difference, the coat on him barely

reached his upper thigh. On me it basically touched the floor making me have the appearance of a scientist or pharmacist or something. I wasn't a midget or anything but he was one big dude!

"I am going to have a word with either Bill or the head in security. That's just too much of a safety hazard. Go and have lunch with this Aella girl. Keep the coat for now as a bargaining chip on my side so that I may see you again. I really want that coat back." With a final wave goodbye he headed out and turned the corner that was originally facing the windows. I just stood here for a bit looking at the coat I got. It had two pockets. One of them was pretty heavy. Usually curiosity got the better of me, but I decided to put a pin in it and do it later.

There was a sign behind the elevators that had a little arrow pointing towards the stairwells. An idea crept its way into my mind silently. For a while when I was walking over towards the staircase I tried rejecting it and filing it to the "for later" part of my brain but when I reached the incredibly fancy and expensive looking stairs it burst into my mind with a vengeance. It clouded my rational part of my brain, and it corrupted my will power. Taking the stairs two at a time I raced down stairs as fast as I could ignoring all other people.

I reached the bottom floor and only stopped so I could ask a person at random where the dining room was. He pointed me in the right direction, and I was off.

Tearing my way through I finally reached a pair of massive french doors that were already wide open.

Inside was a truly beautiful sight. FOOD! SO MUCH FOOD!

Lining the walls were every kind of Lunch and Breakfast food imaginable. There were solids, liquids, soliquids, liquisolds, and soup. Also there was juices from hundreds of different fruits and berries, wines and champagnes and other alcoholic beverages. Milk and other things! OH THE FOOD!

Once done ogling all the options my attention shifted towards the room itself. IT WAS MASSIVE! I guess it also doubled up as the ball room because there was a fucking dance floor made of fancy wood that had a crystal chandelier hanging above it, lights reflecting off the floor. Even with that which was a good thirty by thirty feet if my measurements were correct, which knowing me were about ten miles off, there was more than enough space to have the food buffet, and an army of tables and chairs. Again, FUCKING MASSIVE! I think my old house was smaller than this room and I had a pretty big house.

The idea/passion I had was still raging in my head. I quickly scanned heads for Aella, which was a mighty task considering there was hundreds upon hundreds of people in this room alone. After a good three minutes I finally spotted her and pushed and shoved through the crowd to get there.

I must have made quite the commotion because before I even got there she turned her head and gave a smile.

Throwing caution and rational thought to the air I marched over to her, looked her squarely in the eyes and even with hundreds of thousands of strangers staring at me, because of said past reasons I leaned my head down with a predatory smile and locked lips with Aella, her eyes bugging in surprise. When she realized what was happening she closed her eyes and let me handle the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhhhhym" A mighty roar of a yawn escaped my mouth once my bleary eyes opened. My eyes searched the room I was in, and I wondered where the fuck I was. That was before of course my brain started working. Once everything caught up and I wasn't confused why I wasn't in my real bed. (That happens all the time to me when I'm somewhere other than my house.)

I let out the team, or at least Cinnamon since the rest liked sleeping outside. Aura, my starter the gardevior was sleeping on the couch. Alex, my shiny Masquerain was already up and zipping around the room like a... well like a bug. Our team's newest arrival Logan the beldum was sleeping in mid air, slowly twirling around in barrel rolls.

I released Cinnamon my alcoholic Jynx. She was was dead drunk and passed out. It was a very bad idea to let her go unsupervised by the booze table.

With a sigh I woke up Aura. She seemed to be in the same state I used to be in. She gave a groan and telepathically told me,

"This is couch is freaking amazing."

"Well good for you. Now get off your lazy butt and let's wake up the others!"

"Fine, fine, fine." She slowly got up with no grace at all. She was a train wreck in the mornings. Beldum was pretty easy. All we had to do was poke him and he was up and ready for the day. He happy flew right above my right shoulder while Alex the flying bug zipped and zoomed around my head.

We got a ice cold water bottle from my backpack and spilt it on Cinnamon. Crude? Yes. Super Effective? Definitely.

She jumped at the contact of the cold water and was staring at all of us in turn with blood shot eyes.

Telepathically she told me, "Get my hangover pills and some coffee and I'll be fine next time you send me out."

I was about to turn to my backpack again but Alex and Logan were already racing to get the pills. Since one of them was just a hand and the other had none they couldn't exactly make coffee that well but they could retrieve objects and it becomes almost a competition for those two to see who can help me the most.

Aura was already getting the coffee ready so... I'm useless. I sat down at the desk and pulled out my laptop. Checking my email I trudged through the spam, the admiration letters, the hate mail, the business and partnership offers, some more spam, coupons and deals that I actually looked at, some letters from friends and family, love letters, and some actual business letters that I needed to deal with. Being on the road for so long let this stuff accumulate.

Aura read over my shoulder while preparing the coffee.

"Seems like you got quite the fan base."

"Yeah. A curse of popularity. Though there seems to be more businessmen then fans."

"Ahh well. To bad. Maybe once you beat the league and the champion you could be in the magazines and tabloids again."

"I'd rather wish that didn't happen. I could get used to this quiet life."

"You know today there will be a crap load of people that recognize you. With all the famous people here, the news reporters are probably doing everything in their power to force their way in."

"Ehh. There's bigger fish in the pond."

"Whatever."

Preparations for the morning and things passed. We voted against a public breakfast and instead ate it in the room. It was peaceful. Up until a rampaging munchlax stormed in here and ate all the leftovers on the counter.

"WHERE ARE YOU, JIGGLY!?" An agitated feminine shout came from my hall way.

"IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR MUNCHLAX IT'S RIGHT HERE!"

"THANKS!"

A very flustered looking Lily burst through the door and her eyes settled first on Munchlax that was still throwing food down it's garbage can known as a mouth.

"Oh, my ARCEUS! Sir Jiggly stop that. I'll pay back any damage-" She turned around, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Then she saw me.

"Oh, it's just Nik. Thank Arceus!"

"What? Were you expecting someone else? Am I not good enough for you?" I said with sarcastic tone.

"No you're not! I was expecting a prince to sweep me off my feet!" She said with a voice also laced with the almighty sarcasm.

"Well I'm not a prince, but I can offer you the meal of a king. Come down and sit with us."

"Well... Sure why not?"

And with that she plopped herself down at the table and looked at me expectantly.

"You know I'm the only one that cooks at camp. I think I need to teach you incase something happens." He said that all with a mischievous smirk on his face and he suddenly grabbed my by the hand and pulled her up.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're-" Her Words were cut off when he slipped something above her head.

I stepped back to admire my work work when it was on.

"Has any of your boyfriends told you, you look good with an apron on?" I stated with a smirk radiating from my very words.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I ne-..." She trailed off.

"You what? Never?"

"I never had a boyfriend." She said while staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm on a special mission." I said, my tone of voice suddenly going super serious.

"Well what is that?" The sudden change of mood got to her, and her voice pecked with curiosity.

"I'm on a mission to get you a good boyfriend in this castle filled with hot men to fill all your dirty fantasies. They're all dirty rich too." I gave a merry laugh and danced out of the way when she threw an empty water bottle at my head.

The rest of the day proceeded pretty normally. We ate a quiet breakfast. But it was a companionable silence. She left for a second saying she was going to get ready for the day. I sat here and when we came back she was in a summer dress.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed in a sunny voice.

"Well madame, shall we go on a mission together?"

"We shall."

They strode out of the room, Lily immediately feeling less bold once she left the room. She paused as they stepped out the door, opening her mouth to speak. "Nik... I don't think this is a good idea."

He turned, smiling. "Come on, we're on a mission."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, nodding reluctantly.

They traveled out into the large yards, stopping in the first bar they saw. Lily was shy at first... at first. Then after possibly the third drink, she began to become social. She danced around to the music, laughing and twirling, her brown hair flying every which way. Nik watched from a bar stool, laughing and keeping a careful eye on the girl.

But after an hour of dancing and laughing, the so-called "mission" was still unsuccessful. Finally, Nik had to sober Lily up, for her own good. They sat on the sidelines of a battlefield, watching a battle between two men.

"I told you this was a stupid idea." Lily muttered, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"It wasn't completely stupid," Nik tried. "You had fun, right?"

She shrugged in reply. "I guess."

Nik sighed, standing, helping Lily to her feet. "Come on, the day isn't over yet."

She swayed back and forth a little before steadying herself. "What's that supposta mean?" she asked, her words slurred.

"I mean let's go on a walk." he suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she sputtered, taking a sip of water. "I'm not all that, uh... steady." she chose the word carefully.

"It'll help." Nik told her. He guided her over to a trail nearby, a canopy of trees over a paved road. Leaves fell like a gentle sweep of rain, landing softly on the pavement. Lily found herself tripping over her own feet, and Nik would laugh, and she'd drink more of her water.

They stumbled down the trail like that, people giving them weird stares. It took all Lily had, not to stop and explain why she was tripping like someone who'd never taken a step before, or why Nik couldn't stop laughing at her.

Once they reached the end of the trail, Lily was a little more steady. She'd gone through three water bottles, trying to sober herself up. She sat down on a bench on the side of the road, Nik sitting next to her.

"Well, this was still a failed mission." Lily stated bluntly.

Nik jumped a little as he heard his Pokegear go off. He looked at it, clicked the phone button, and listened. After a curt nod, he flipped it closed.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"Crystal. Come on, we have something fun to do." he jumped up and started down the trail. Lily sighed and followed, clumsily, behind him.

A half hour later they arrived at a large and highly extravagant ballroom. It was about twenty minutes past the end of lunch but there was still a decent amount of people here.

"Nik?"

"Yes?"

"How in the hell are we supposed to find them?"

"When she called she said they were sitting at the biggest table in the back. Near those windows."

They tried to cut through the masses, Nik had to hold Lily's hand to make sure she didn't get knocked down or knock someone down. It's been a while but she's still a little unbalanced.

They had to stare at some heads but they finally found the two. They were having a staring contest or something and it looked like Aella was winning.

They pushed their way through. Because of the staring contest they were unnoticed. Lily was about to say hi, but Nik grabbed her shoulder and shushed her. He whispered into her ear.

She giggled a bit and nodded her head. They drew closer, being extra careful not to get caught. When they were both close enough they looked at each other and nodded. They pulled out two water bottles, shouted "AAAAAHHHHH" and spilt it on the two other females heads.

"THE FUCK!"

"ARCEUS DAMMIT"

Shrill cries burst out amongst heavy laughter, and while Aella joined in on the laughter, Crystal got a fake pouty face on and said in the most obnoxious voice I'm sure she could produce,

"I'm going to tell my daddy on you!"

We all shared a short bark of laughter until some old lady sitting next to us shouted,

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YA STUPID BRATS!"

Snickering a bit we all rose out of the chairs we pulled up and walked outside from some glass doors.

"A world of infinite possibilities and yet we somehow find new ways to be bored every day. What should we do now?" Nik said to no one in particular. Everyone stopped for a few seconds and pondered the question. What should they do now? Lily and Nik were sick of the bars. They all just ate. It was too good of a day to stick around inside.

The answer to all these questions came in the form of a very large explosion. Though those are the answers to everything I think. You bored? EXPLOSIONS TO THE RESCUE! Need a distraction? BOOM! Stuck with some people that hate you? KA-BOOOOOMMMM! Ran out of toilet paper? Actually they can't solve every problem I guess...

They walked over to investigate and saw a very fancy and expensive (isn't everything there fancy?) battlefield with two pokemon duking it out. A Nidoking and a Pidgeot were both at the edge of a very large crater.

Bill the owner of the mansion we were living in was standing there confidently and almost dead calm on one side, the one Pidgeot was on. The other held a very angry looking biker man.

"Hyper Beam full power NidoKing!"

The purple beast opened it's mouth and orange sparks started slowly gathering into a sphere of power. Bill simply stared at it and said nothing. Pidgeot did the same. That's one loyal pokemon. Most stronger pokemon would straight out run away seeing the massive beast charging up one of the strongest attacks known to humankind.

Without any warning the sphere collapsed and a beam took it's place. It shot forward at speeds unmatched by most other attacks.

"Tail wind followed by air slash."

Pidgeot stood still for a single millisecond before a strong wind blow through the arena. It opened up it's wings and was taken by the wind. Not a moment too soon because the beam shot forwards and just barely missed. It to to the air, way too high for Nidoking to try something. And it shot forwards. It came crashing to the ground in a break neck speed in a steep nose dive. About twenty feet in the air it slowly readjusted itself and was gliding about two feet above the ground. It zigged and zagged and every move that the purple beast through at it was easily dodged thanks to the tail wind that was still in play. It's wings glowed white, and it... chopped forwards? Not an orthodox thing to do with a bird, but the very air in front of the wing shimmered and the space seemed to collapse upon itself. Suddenly a very high pressure of wind in the form of a crescent shot forwards at speed's untrackable by the human eye and a scream of pain came from the Nidoking.

"Now brave bird."

Pidgeot suddenly burst into bright red flames that hurt to look at. With a war cry it shot forwards the tail wind propelling it to go faster than the slow Nidoking could track. It closed the difference in barely four seconds and it's power concentrated on it's beak. The large bird drilled into the un-armed belly of the beast and with a grunt of pain and a cough of blood it fell to the ground.

Pidgeot though badly bruised on the cheek for it's attack flew onto Bill's shoulder and affectionately nudged him with her uninjured cheek.

A ref that was quiet the whole time yelled out,

"I declare Bill of Cerulean City winner of this battle!"

The crowd that gathered gave an enthusiastic scream and Bill gave a small smile and waved. Then he shouted something that was drowned out in all the cheering going on. He pulled out a mic and the loudspeakers connected to that stage blared to life.

"ANYONE THAT WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME NEXT CAN TRY! BE MY GUEST!"

The crowd went silent. Everyone looked at each other and nodged their buddy's but no one said anything. It was so quiet that when he spoke next he didn't need a mic and instead just shouted it out.

"Let's up the ante. A double battle! Will anyone please come up here and give us a show?"

At this the whispering got even more fierce. Still no one volunteered. Crystal felt a force on her shoulder and she was gently lifted up!

"HEY! What's the meaning-"

She was cut off when in a booming voice from behind her declared,

"WE SHALL FIGHT AS A TEAM!"

Horrified, Crystal slowly turned around to see Leo, the muscular man from before. He flashed her a quick smile before looking back at Bill. He had on a huge sincere smile that you could tell was genuine.

"Well then come down here! Anyone want to be this old goats partner?"

The crowd gave a small laugh. Some people looked like they were making up their minds, but a single figure beat them to it.

"I shall fight at Bill's side." A rather haughty voice said.

He looked tall and lanky and had weird ashy gray hair even though he was still in his twenties. He wore a long white lab coat, and had his nose buried in a book. When he got up, he proclaimed his alliance with the book still in hand and only looked up to gauge Bill's reaction.

Bill got a goofy smile on his face and waved him over to his side. The scientist man got up with a sigh of exasperation, and set down his book. He looked at the elderly woman behind him and down again at his book. He pulled out a Pokeball from his belt and released a odd exotic pokemon. It looked to be almost... alien. It was a rusty orangish color and was only about three feet tall. It had on a little skirt though made deep male sounds. It raised its arm to levitate the book and it had three little flashing bulbs instead of fingers.

"Beheeyem let no one touch this book under any circumstances. Do what you need to to defend it. Understand?" The man said 'understand' more to the crowd then the alien pokemon, and some people even nodded, scared, at this point.

"Good." With no more words the man proceeded to walk his way down stairs and nobody made a single move towards him. He seemed to... have a certain bad vibe to him. He had on a emotionless face that seemed robotic, and his stare was ice cold. Bill didn't seem to notice this and if he did, he kept it too himself rather well, as he eagerly shook his hand.

"Thats a good boy. Now why don't you tell me about yourself!"

"Well... My name is George Gray, although I would strongly prefer and recommend to call me Dr. Grey. I am currently 23 years of age, a guest of 'visitor' status. Also I am a lead scientist at a new research and development lab my friend started up.

"And what would this lab be, Dr. Grey?"

Dr. Grey did a small turn to face the crowd. He seemed to search it for a second, and his eyes seemed to settle on something. The group. In particular Nik and Lily. His mouth curled up into the first genuine smile we have seen all day and without even blinking or losing eye contact with the too he slowly but clearly said,

"I work for a lab by a particular name. As of now our official name its... The Krimson Cell"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three veteran members of the group went wide eyed with shock and each one clenched the blenches they were sitting on too still there shaking hands. It looked like Nik was about to go right there and attack him, while Lily and Aella were eying him with the uttermost of disgust.

The bad part was that most of the people just politely smiled and stayed quiet and a few even pulled out electronical devices to look it up.

"Well folks here is Dr. Grey. May I ask the other two who they are?"

"My name is Leo Leonardis, current champion of the Sinnoh region!" A gasp came from the crowd and people instantly began matching him up with their old mental images of him. In all his public meetings he wore much more extravagant clothes, had a different hairstyle, and had a few more scars in odd places. But there was no mistaking it. This was Sinnoh's' current champion! And Crystal was now apparently in his buddy list!

"So we have another champion here tonight! Well this will be fun! And who is that young lady at your side?"

"I'm just Crystal..." She said in a quiet voice that no one in a field of ten feet away could even have a chance of hearing her.

"Come on Crystal. This is the big leagues. You must be more confident in your abilities. When I was your age I only had my starter and one other pokemon! And they were weaklings at that time! I can see that you have five right now, and I would like to bet most of them are pretty damn strong. You have the means and looks of a strong trainer and the only thing preventing you from that is attitude. You should be pumped up to fight a former champion! Now let's hear the future champion Crystal talk!"

She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"I am Crystal Chiarezza! Sister to the Gym Leader of Onyx City and next in line to become champion of the Kanto region!" Crystal shouted this out and the crowd grew dead silent for a few seconds. Then a single clap was heard with a small whistling. Slowly another joined in and in a few seconds more than three quarters of the people around here started clapping and cheering her on.

"Yes! A fiery entrance by the rookie! I love it! As house master I would like to have the privilege to call out my Pokemon first! Let's rock this thing Hitmonchan!"

Bill released a Hitmonchan. The punching pokemon smashed it's two boxing glove hands together and made a 'I'm so pumped to smash your face in!' face.

"I guess I will reveal mine second. Metagross please come out." The man known as Dr. Grey said this all in a bored voice, not evening bothering to look away from Bill's hitmonchan. A second passed and a lot of people were looking at him confused. What was this idiot doing? Summon your Pokemon already!

Without him making a single move towards his balls (lol) one of them burst open and the red light spilled out onto the ground in front of him. There stood a Metagross, oddly calm like his trainer. Completely ignoring the crowd he analyzed his ally, just like his trainer.

"I guess I will go next. Leader of the Pack, Luxray, Crush your foes with your mighty fangs!"

When the ball opened up, instead of the norm of red beams, a thick black smoke came gushing out. Within no time the ball stopped and a large haze was covering the battlefield between the two teams. A crackling sound was heard and miniature thunderbolts came streaking out. A mighty _RAWWWRR_ was heard and some people even trembled. The smoke started disappearing until a single miniature tornado gathered in the center of the stage. It swirled around for a few seconds. Then a flash attack blinded everyone watching and when people could look again a proud lion pokemon stood in the center of the battle field looking down at it's opponents with more tiny thunderbolts still crackling around at it's feet.

The crowd gave a gigantic roar of of approval, one that nothing so far as received and the Lion got a smirk on his face as he waited his own partner.

"AND THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IS A DEMONSTRATION OF CAPSULES 3.2. IT IS COMING TO THE NATIONAL MALL IN SAFFRON CITY! LOOK FOR IT IN THE SINNOH PART OF THE MALL!"

The crowd roared again, and once again people pulled their electronics, with a passion this time.

"Arceus Leo. My entrance is gonna be soooo anticlimactic. Couldn't you have let me go first?" I said with an exasperated sigh. Whatever good feelings the audience had about me was going to vanish in the blink of an eye.

"Let me make it up to you." He said while revealing through a small bag he had in his coat pocket. I just gave it back to him by the way. The lump I was curious about before turned out to be a small case filled with miniaturized clear pokeball cases. He pulled one out at random and fingered a small dispenser built into it.

"What element is the Pokemon you're going to use, going to be?"

"Fire. Why?"

He didn't reply and instead chose to click a small red button in the dispenser system. There was about every color that the elements of Pokemon represented and my suspicions were confirmed when a small red seal with a yellow flame came out.

"The old models of the capsule system had you manually making the effect you wanted happen. This one is automatic, perfectly syncing in with the pokeball it goes on. It's designed to bring out the most dramatic release for you."

He put the seal onto the button of the clear pokeball. Nothing special happened and he looked up at me.

"Can I have your desired pokemon's ball please?"

I gave it to him, no questions or hesitation and he slipped the clear ball onto mine. It fit perfectly and no noticeable changes happened except for the button on the ball changed colors into a green flame on the white button, instead of the blankness of the regular models.

"You can release your Pokemon now. Just let the magic happen. This ball and seal are on me. Just this one time though." He exclaimed with a roguish grin on his face.

I nodded and held out the pokeball. I had the feeling that I should just release it in my hand instead of throwing it. I pressed the button and the ball snapped up instantly. Instead of a red beam or a few smoke a huge flame thrower like attack of green flames. It didn't hurt at all. The ball felt... cool. Like always considering it's a ball made from synthetic materials.

The flames eventually stopped and in the middle of the battle field was a rather large green flame, looking very much like a fire blast attack. The crowd was in a elevated position, with the battle field sunk into the ground for a good ten feet. Suddenly the flaming star changed shaped into a bow and arrow. The bow pulled back and finally shot out. The arrow dissipated into a single flaming ball and it zoomed all around the battlefield. All the flames except for the flying ball disappeared. Suddenly the ball stopped right above the middle and crashed to the ground. The ground cracked up and a dust cloud covered the mysterious ball of flames.

A strong gust of wind vanquished the dust and flames and a tall shiny, black, charizard with green flames coming from it's tail instead of red stood next to the Luxray staring at it's opponents in the same manner.

The crowd gave another roar of approval, this one rivaling Luxrays and it was clear that these two pokemon were crowd favorites.

"Can we begin?" Grey sighed.

"This will be interesting." Nik said, eyes scanning the four pokemon.

"How come?" Lily asked, doing the same thing as him.

"I don't know how good Metagross is, but judging on it's trainor and it's deadly calm, it seems to be pretty strong. Charizard is most likely the weakest of the four but it has type advantage of both of them. Fire for Metagross and flying for hitmonchan."

"Ahhh."

The two were silent for a split second and calm insured. Until the ref spoke up.

"This battle is a 2v2 between Leo and Crystal and Dr. Grey and Bill. One pokemon allowed, standard league rules. BEGIN!" The ref declared.

"Crystal cover Metagross. I got hitmonchan."

"Got it."

"Fire punch Metagross!"

"Thunder fang!"

The Luxray leaped forward with amazing speed and it looked furious baring fangs literally sparking. The Hitmonchan was still for a second and then twisted it's body, almost too fast to be possible, and hit it square in the jaw with a mach punch.

Charizard on the other hand was moving pretty slowly. Not like schuckle slow, but it was not as fast as the other high leveled pokemon.

It was okay because Metagross came charging in at even slower speeds. This two were either mixed attackers, tanks, or walls. (I just got into competitive battling!)

The black dragon cocked back it's fist and charged it with some green flames. Once it was covered with an abnormally large amount he finally swung.

The Metagross covered itself with a bubble protect and when the fist struck shield and flew back it dissipated it and charged its forehead with a colorful zen headbutt. He flew right into charizards stomach sending him back a few feet. It got back up and then started charging up a rock slide by digging two of its four feet into the ground.

On the other side of the battlefield Luxray threw up a double team. Over twenty copies of Luxray got into a pouncing position and sprang at Hitmonchan, fangs sparking in anticipation.

"Close Combat combined with mach punch!"

Hitmonchan's fist glow blue and when the lions came crashing down he took them out one by one with a storm of jabs that were way too quick to be possible without training and special moves.

It was a wasted effort though because when there was still two copies and the real one and the one to his right bit down at it's neck with fangs of a storm of electricity pouring directly into it;s body.

The hitmonchan managed to knock him off him with a bullet punch. The lion was knocked back a few feet, but not without a price.

The manic attack seemed to have drained hitmonchan of most of it's energy. It didn't even go into a defensive position. All he didn't was hunch over and try to catch it's breath.

The luxray couldn't pass up such a good opportunity though.

"Iron tail!"

The star tipped tail of Luxray acquired a metallic aura, and with a snarl he lept into the air and did a half somersault, whipping hitmonchan in the side of the head. He fell to the ground face first. Luxray stood over him, fangs bared, about to claim it's prey when the hitmonchan did a push up with a single hand and managed to twist it's whole body around. It's tiny legs came flying out and managed to trip up Luxray with a sneaky Low Kick. It hopped back to it's feet immediately and before Luxray could even register that it fell he cocked back his fist.

"Fire punch!"

Hitmonchan's right boxing glove burst into bright orange flames and it shot forwards and hit Luxrays Jaw driving it even further to the rocky terrain ground.

Between a rock and a hard place, I guess.

Green flames blasted towards the Metagross that was charging at Charizard with rock slide in claw. The unofficial black dragon sent a green flamethrower its way and took to the skies with a single flap of its wings.

The Metagross readjusted itself and stared at the charizard, eyes glowing blue. The shiny dragon eventually got covered in the blue aura and came crashing to the ground. The Metagross' face remained neutral just like his trainer and he started to walk towards the thrashing dragon. It dug its claws into the earth, preparing a rock slide.

Charizards eyes dilated, in fear, anger, or any other emotion nobody will ever know. What we do know is that it barked something to Luxray in pokespeech, Luxray jumped as high as it possibly could, and then Charizard went still for a moment and hit the ground as hard as it could with its tail.

A explosively loud cracking sound was heard and the arenas earthen floor was splitting apart, but oddly enough only the battle floor was shaking. Not even the trainor podiums were doing it.

Metagross was hit hard by a stone pillar to the face. Hitmonchan fell to it's ass and was giving a very non relaxing massage by multiple smaller pillars.

Luxray seemed to stay in the air for a long amount of time, but eventually like everything he had to come back down.

I don't if charizard had something to do with it, or if it was just plain luck, but when Luxray was about five feet from the ground, the earthquake stopped and he was untouched by the attack.

Both Machamp and Metagross were a little beat up, and the earthquake was just the perfect opportunity to go on the full out assault.

Both trainers seemed to recognize this and shouted out do or die orders.

"Wild charge!"

"Inferno!"

The lion pokemon's whole body was covered in a bright electrical surge and it started sprinting towards hitmonchan without a single thought in it's head but, _DIE!_"

The Hitmonchan tried blocking with a mach punch, but that only made the wild charge attack faster and make contact. Both of them were sent to the ground, and both of them got back up on wobbly feet.

On the other side, Charizard opened its maw and a storm of green flames came bellowing out. They went every which way and it had ALOT of holes that Metagross could have easily hidden in, but unfortunately of it it was too slow and was hit head on.

It survived but it looked like it had been through better days. There was a big red spot that was practically glowing and every few seconds you see Metagross visibly winsing. This was so different from the usual blank expression it was like a whole new pokemon.

"Okay. Lets finish it off with a full power blast burn!"

Charizard looked exhausted but it charged up a powerful flame attack anyways. Metagross dug its claws into the ground despite crying out in pain and flung them at Charizard. When it connected Charizard fell to the ground and did not get back up.

The whole crowd went silent, and Metagross cried out in pain.

The ref cleared his throat.

"I DECLARE THAT CHARIZARD HAS-"

He was suddenly cut off with a mighty _ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR! _Out from the rubble came a very beat up Charizard that looked like he was about to faint any second. He charged up a blast burn immediately and was about to send it out when,

"Please stop it."

A crisp and clear voice was heard from the other side of the arena.

Charizard was about to fire anyways but an alarm bell went off when Dr. Grey stepped off his podium and into the battlefield.

The crowd was going absolutely nuts, the ref was shouting very rude things at the top of hhis voice, and the security staff was already heading down from the bleachers.

"STOP!"

A loud voice, almost as clear as Grey's was heard and everyone minus Grey had gone completely still. Even the Pokemon.

"Allow this man to treat his injured pokemon. You do understand this will be taken as a forfeit, right?"

Dr. Grey gave a warm smile, that should go on the endangered list. The rare sincere bad guy smile. Such a rare sight and replied back,

"Yes, and thank you."

He pulled out a full heal from his lab coat and went to treat Metagross' burns. The Metagross gave a happy and content sigh and fell asleep right there in the middle of the battlefield, unpacked and Dr. Grey actually smiled. AGAIN! IT'S A MOTHER FIRETRUCKING MIRACLE!

This act earned approving smiles and even a few cheers as he returned to his podium. All the Pokemon and the trainers of the original group (so not Crystal or Leo) gave extremely confused looks.

"Ummm... Metagross has been defeated. Dr. Grey's team has been defeated." Called out the ref.

This brought all the pokemon to their senses and two of them glared at one who was shifting his eyes back and forth between the two.

"Close combat the Luxray and mach punch the Charizard!"

Hitmonchan made a good final effort and even managed to hit Luxray a couple of times, but when "thunder bolt!" and "Air slash" was commanded the battle was done. The lightning bolt struck it's body, but it still vigilantly continued punching, but when the ripple of air hit he was on the ground unconscious.

"HITMONCHAN HAS FAINTED! BILL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED LEAVING CRYSTAL AND LEO AS THE VICTORS OF THE BATTLE!"

A deafening roar was heard one last time and the victors and losers climbed back up all with smiles on their faces. They would love to meet up with the two but the now group of three had someone to integrate.

The three caught up with the doctor who was now leaving his small group of fans and was heading back towards the mansion.

Nik grabbed his arm and he looked back in surprise. When he saw us his face, now devoid of emotions took a rather curious but still monotone look.

"Hello. May I ask who you three are?"

"You may not know us, but we know all about your little organization, _The Krimson Fucking Cell_" Nik pronounced the last four words with a snarl in his voice and with a murderous glint in his eyes and changed his hand position from Dr. Grey's hand to his lab coats front. Dr. Grey's expression turned to shocked and a bit afraid.

"I don't know how though. This was the first real public affair with the Krimson Cell. May I ask why you seem so... repulsed by it."

Dr. Grey looked at the girls with a pleading look. He seemed afraid at the stranger suddenly choking him for seemingly no reason. But who wouldn't be?

"Nik stop it! You're hurting him!" Aella said in a harsh whisper.

"Good! The cell needs to pay for what it did!"

Lily didn't say a word this whole time and was looking at Dr. Grey like she would probably do worse when Nik was done with him. She kept muttering "Snow, snow, snow." under her breathe like a broken record.

"What did we do that was so wrong!" Dr. Grey shouted out.

All three group members heads turned to him. If he was faking all this he deserved an award. The confusion and doubt seemed so... genuine.

"You fucking steal and kill innocent pokemon! That's what's so fucking wrong!"

"Kill...? Steal? What are you talking about?" Nik was the one that was confused now, and confusion usually brings about rage.

"YOU GUYS FUCKING KILLED HER SNORUNT! YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL US SINCE THIS JOURNEY STARTED FOR THE ORIGINAL TWO! YOU'RE SICK, SICK BASTARDS!"

"Nik! Keep your voice down! We could get kicked out if certain people saw what you're doing to him!" Aella whispered once again.

"Look, I'm a part of the science department. We conduct harmless and safe experiments on willing pokemon. We're not the ones that gather them, that's the human resources part of the group. They tell us they got them legally and we don't ask questions!"

Nik gave out a deep and harsh breathe under his nose and let him go.

"If you still work there and we meet again, I won't let you go next time."

"Thank you sir, thank you! I will definitely have a talk with the head of the Cell and if they don't solve your problems I will quit and hand all of you copies of my resignation!"

He gave a short bow and turned around.

"I have to go heal my Metagross. Do not worry, I'm not trying to harm any of you. I'm a guest here. This is goodbye."

He walked off, his steps rapid against the stone paths of the mansions gardens. Unknown to any of the group members he walked away with a sinister knowing smile and a small chuckle under his breath.

Leo and Crystal came around the corner, out of breath, and in between gasps Crystal said,

"Look-_ha_-ing for you-_ha_-everywhere."

She bent over and soon caught her breath.

"When I couldn't find you guys at the bleachers I took off looking everywhere except for here! I want you guys' views on the battle and what I did right or wrong! Also Leo will be joining us tonight on my request." She said with a smile.

Leo nodded and waved at the others.

Aella and Crystal talked about the battle while Leo introduced himself to the other two. They laughed and talked, and all of them were soon heading towards the gardens to relax until the late afternoon comes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning from a hard days work, the group plus Leo was walking back from the arena talking all about the fight. Just when they were about to go inside and go their separate ways for the rest of the evening, a small crackle of static was heard through the intercoms all around... well everything. All the intercoms in the entire grounds were going off and playing the same message.

"ATTENTION! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL PEOPLE ATTENDING THE CONTEST IN TWO DAYS! TONIGHT IS THE PARTY TO CELEBRATE THIS CONTEST AND EVERYONE SHOULD ATTEND. PLEASE SIGN UP AT THE BOOTHS LOCATED NEAR THE FRONT ENTRANCE! ALL FORMS, DETAILS, AND RULES WILL BE TOLD THERE!"

And with that last sentence another crackle of static was heard and the intercoms went dead. Instantly a storm of noise was heard from every direction as the guests started discussing this new event.

Lily turned to the group. "Should we go check it out?"

They nodded, a little reluctantly. They walked to the front entrance and gave quick glances at the rules, and arranged a saved areas at the tables for their group.

Lily looked down at her dress. "So... do we need new clothes?"

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Crystal shouted while grabbing the two other females' hands. She dragged them off to Arceus knows where, leaving Nik and Leo alone.

"Well..." Nik exchanged a confused glance with Leo. "Um... does that mean we need to get dressed up?"

"Maybe. I have some things, would you like to borrow a suit?" Leo asked politely.

"Sure, I guess." Nik answered hesitantly. He doubted anything the man had would fit him, but he didn't want to be rude.

In a few short hours, the group had new clothes ready for the event. They met up at the front entrance.

Lily was dressed in a fancy strapless red dress , Aella in a yellow one, and Crystal in the blue one. The three girls had obviously gone all-out on their shopping trip, buying matching shoes and earrings. Crystal even had a matching handbag.

Nik wore a fancy grey suit with black trimmings and highlights, one of the ones he'd found that fit him in Leo's closet. Leo wore the fanciest thing he had, a black tuxedo with a roseda pinned to it.

"You girls look nice, but we've been waiting for a half hour." Leo said, smiling kindly.

The girls broke out giggling, and Lily snickered at Crystal, "I knew we should've gone with the shoes we had!"

"It doesn't matter." Nik said. "Let's go inside."

Nik and Leo pushed open the large oak doors, and the group stared in awe at the place. It was grand, even grander than it had looked before. Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling, and each was strung with white lights, running from lantern to lantern. Then there was the crystal chandelier, it dazzled as the lights hit it. The light danced down onto the floor, where many people had already gathered.

The music was upbeat and quick, the musicians strumming away at their instruments. There was one man who was pounding at an electric keyboard, making the melody sound like a genius was playing. Another man played an electric guitar, violently banging his head against the air wildly as he played. Then there were three men fingering away at trumpets and horns, which triumphed over the already ear-piercing beat.

The group awed at everything; there were tables after tables filled with foods of all sorts.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Crystal squealed. "Let's dance!" She grabbed Aella and Lily by the arms and dragged them out onto the dance floor, where they danced as a small group..

Nik and Leo looked at each other, wondering what they should do.

"We could hit the casino." Nik suggested, though it wasn't really a question, they both headed straight for it immediately.

The casino was full of rich men losing their money and chips, and most of the men had a woman in a slutty or extremely elegant sparkly costume and a fancy hat on their arm.

"Where would you like to start?" Leo asked, straightening out his suit. Nik looked at him, he looked confident, as if he'd done this a million times before.

"Let's start from the north and move down towards the other side of the casino." Nik said. Leo nodded, heading over to one of the tables.

So the girls danced and flirted, while the boys played different casino games. Both groups had a few drinks, and finally, after an hour, they met up again in the ballroom.

The music slowed, and the expected awkwardness set in as they were aware of the fact that they'd have to dance with somebody.

Crystal and Aella looked at each other and instantly agreed they'd dance the night away. Lily ducked her head, about to make some lame excuse to leave the room. But then she felt someone grab her arm. She half-turned to see Nik, smiling.

"Come on, we gotta get some of these guys jealous." he said. She laughed, allowing herself to be dragged onto the dance floor.

Of course, like all dances are, the moment the music started, it was awkward.

"So, I can officially say that I've had quite a few drinks today." Lily said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You and me both." agreed Nik.

Lily bit her lip. She couldn't think of anything to say, and she was pretty sure that if the song didn't end soon, she'd die of embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed? Well, to all you guys out there, girls are extremely sensitive no matter how they act, and they all overthink everything. So in short, don't do anything to make them feel stupid or useless or any of that crap.

"So where's Leo?" asked Nik, glancing around.

"No idea. Maybe he went back to the casino." Lily suggested. "Do you, uh... want to go look for him?"

"Nah," Nik smiled. "We're still on a mission, am I right? Come on, keep dancing. This isn't so bad." he paused, still grinning. "Here, like this. Relax your shoulders," he placed a steady hand on her shoulder and it sank under the pressure. "And then move your feet like this, and put that hand on my shoulder... good. Hey," he lifted her chin up. "Look at me. You're doing fine, I definitely think some guys are jealous."

She laughed as they moved to the music.

"No, I'm serious! Look at that guy!" he nodded to a man at the bar, with bloodshot eyes and messy hair. He was, indeed, staring at them. They both burst out laughing, and the man just continued to stare at them.

"See, this isn't so bad." he said, for the second time. The song ended, and it took them a minute to separate. And then it was awkward (less awkward, but still awkward) as Leo returned.

"Where'd you disappear off to?" Lily asked, smiling.

"I went to go say hello to an old friend." Leo said, smiling. "How was your dance?"

"She tripped a few times." Nik joked, elbowing Lily, who glared at him. "But I think it went pretty well."

"Good. Have you seen Aella and Crystal?" Leo asked, scanning the crowd.

"I think they're still dancing," Lily replied, looking around. She spotted the two, dancing around in each others arms and laughing. They seemed... happy. Like there was nothing in the world they would rather do than spend the night in each others' company.

Lily watched them, slightly jealous. She wished she had someone who'd look at her that way. Well, not THAT way... Did I forget to mention that they were giving each other seductive looks and licking their lips? Slipped my mind...

"Wanna dance? It won't be so awkward this time, I promise." Nik offered, grinning. She gave him a sideways glance, her heart skipping a beat. She suddenly felt dizzy, and in cartoons she'd have little yellow birds flying in circles around her head.

1 HIT K-O!

"Sure," she said, cautiously. She blinked as he took her hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. The lights from the chinese lanterns shed onto the oak floors, high heels and dress shoes clicking on the wood.

Lily and Nik danced as if they'd die in the next minute, and everything around them seemed to fade. It was like it was only them, in that moment, everything around them a blur of dancing and music and life.

After about a half hour of dancing like nobody was watching, the music slowed again. And, almost like it was routine, they fell into each other's arms. Lily rested her head against Nik's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She looked up, and he looked down, and there was a moment of silence. A moment of peace, of pressure, of... something.

And after the moment passed, they were standing still, waiting for something to happen. Lily inhaled a shaky breath, blinking, and looked down at her feet.

Nik smiled. "You wanna go walk outside? I think they have music out there, too."

"Sure." she stuttered, still a little shaken from dancing.

They walked alongside a small pond outside, the moon reflecting off the water.

"This place really is amazing." Lily said, after a short period of silence.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Nik agreed, throwing a pebble into the pond. It skipped over the water three times before sinking, creating small ripple effects.

"How'd you do that?" Lily asked, walking over to him.

"Well, you just pick up a stone, and then go like this. No, no, like this," he grabbed her hand to help her, and suddenly everything stopped. She looked over her shoulder at him, and suddenly nothing else mattered.

"Just, uh... skip the rock." Nik said, not losing her gaze. Her hand didn't move, though, and the two could barely breath.

"Lily, Nik! Come inside, they're serving pie!" Leo's voice came from the doors, echoing around the pond.

Lily cleared her throat and tossed the rock into the pond, and Nik watched it fall to the bottom, disappearing under the lily pads.

Nik followed, and as the doors shut behind them, they realized something had happened. Something had changed. And neither of them could deny it.

**Thanks to my Beta who will go by the name of Moony until she makes an account for that incredibly cheesy scene. She made the whole party scene from the XXX after the battle all the way down. If you like it send me a PM so I can show it to her so she finally makes a fucking account on here and writes. **

**Have you guys seen those mega evolutions? Whoooo. I want one. I may be biased but of the six revealed so far (when this chapter was released) I think my favorites are Lucario and Absol. There just badazz. **

**Here's the fact of the day,**

**MoonKnight's fact of the day: - Deoxys was the first Pokemon to have its own unique battle music in-game**

**Here's the gym leader sheet. Also if you guy's want I'm also accepting just regular OC submission's. So here's the sheet information, or at least send me a name. I can actually make a whole character based only on their names. But if you want to do the work here's the info. Fell free to add any details I missed.**

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Personality:**

**Town:**

**Pokémon: Up to six will be accepted but no legendaries.**

**Appearance:**

**Morales: So will they help our characters/ Krimson Cell/ or just do nothing in terms of plot?**

**See ya guys and gurls! Have a good day! Don't forget to review other whys I'll devour your souls and crap them into your beautiful mouths! **


End file.
